A New Life
by mikita inugirl
Summary: Have you ever felt alone, like there was no one there to care for you? Well what if one day you found someone just like you and you merged into a new life?
1. Chapter 1

_YAYA! Another story! WEEEEEEEEEE! However, this one is original and not from any animes. -looks in shockage- Yeah, 'tis true. Anyways, it is called A New Life, and it is based off of another RP between me and a friend. Leoko Mystuga is his character. -smiles happily and jigs- Let the story begin!_

The world was always a cruel place. Get too far into trust with one being and they end up turning away from you, fearing you for what you are. No one was to be trusted, and that's how he saw it, yet he longed to find someone that would understand him and accept him for who he was. He wasn't that of the type as the humans always stereotyped, but he always seemed downhearted from the fact of never succeeding in showing them the truth.

He tried. He always tried, but every time they'd turn away. They never gave him a chance, and so he grew leery of rejection around all humans. He tended to abide in a lonely alleyway, feeding off what food he captured during the night: Bread, meat, candy... anything he could get his hands on. People always mistook him as a thief, and so he figured, 'Why not act like one since they expect it of me?' He sighed as he bit into a slab of bologna that he had taken from a merchant. Scars from the steal remained on his well-shaped arms where he had gotten shot with the pursuit of the angry merchant.

His appearance was not distasteful. He was actually quite handsome, and looked as if he kept up in aerobics rather frequently. Through his clothing revealed his strong stature. Though they were a bit tainted, his clothes were quite charming. It was simply his being, and his stereotyped ways that frightened most humans. They feared that he would harm them and be like all the others of his type. Leoko stared up at the sky in detest of its natural blue color, since it resembled the unique hue of his spiked hair. "Why can't I just be normal?" he asked himself as he leaned back against the wall of a building.

As he sat there and pondered in the silence, strange unfamiliar noises softly echoed in his direction. It sounded to him like sounds of distress and sadness. He stood up and listened for the direction of the sounds, then walked slowly in their direction. Once he turned the corner of another nearby alleyway, he located the source of the sounds. It was a girl. A strongly attractive female from what he could see so far. Her clothes were kept neatly in tune as well, hardly a dirty spot on them. Her jeans and shirt hugged her figure softly, contouring her body's natural curves. He couldn't see her face since she kept it hidden. She had dusty blonde hair and a slender shaped figure that she seemed to keep in good health. However, she appeared to have some sort of problem that greatly upset her, for she sat there crying into her arms that were propped up on her knees. She hugged her legs closer to her chest as she sniffled. It was clear that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice of concern, walking closer. He stepped slowly, not wanting to startle her. The girl looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, which were filled with tears. Just as he could sense, her facial features were just as attractive as the rest of her, though she didn't appear to desire being complimented on it at the time. Her cheeks were rozen slightly from sobbing, light creases from where she had her face relaxed on her arms for quite some time. She seemed frightened as she hurried to her feet. "Don't come near me!" she shouted as she ran off.

This caused Leoko to frown as he looked down and walked away slowly. From the skies fell light droplets of water as it began to rain. He looked up at the sky as the water trailed down his face like tears. He walked over to a river and looked at the waters as the tempo of the rain increased, beating down on his back. His clothes were drenched, but he didn't care. He sat down alongside the river as he watched the steady beating of the rain making ripples upon the waters.

_Yes I know. This was a short chapter, but it is merely the first one. It's just an overview on the background story of Leoko's life. There will be more... much more. -smirks- YAYA! And don't worry. I am still working on Hicchuu Junan as well. I still have ideas for it. As far as Deceiver's Stone... well... -sweatdrops- I dunno about it..._


	2. Chapter 2

Blinding rays of light shone through the city, bringing darkened alleyways to a more noticeable brightness. Leoko opened his eyes with a squint as he growled lowly. To him, it was another day of rejection by the rest of the world. "Great," he stated in sarcasm as he sat up and yawned, slowly opening his eyes more and more to adjust to the sun's light. He stretched and let out a light moan, crossing his arms behind his head. "Well... time for breakfast."

Leoko stood up and looked out from the alleyway, watching the people that went by. He noticed the families that happily walked along, envying their happiness together. He sighed and glared in annoyance, walking out onto the sidewalk. There was a sweet smell along the way that captured his sense of smell. Turning to look to his right, he noticed a cart that was selling candy apples. "Mmmm," he hummed in hopes for pleasing his tastebuds. Ice formed from his palms, creating an archery bow made purely of ice. From the corner of the alleyway, he hid from sight and fired an ice arrow at the stand, frightening the man guarding and managing the stand. He hadn't aimed for killing the man, but for scaring him away. The unsuspecting guy ducked for cover, then screamed as he ran off.

Leoko smirked as he caused his bow to disappear to nothing. He slowly walked toward the stand, eyeing all the candy apples soaked in caramel. He looked all around him to see if anyone was watching, then scooped up two of them as he walked off casually with them. He took a bite of one as he walked along, smiling in happiness with the taste. Each footstep was unrushed, seeming to go to no place in particular as he kept a calm stride.

Sitting in his alleyway that he claimed as his own, Leoko took a bite of it, smacking his teeth and lips as the caramel stuck to his mouth. He licked his teeth, trying to get the sweets to release their sticky hold. "Ugh... sticky shit," he stated lowly as he tried yet again to get it to let go. He licked his lips and made a satisfied noise as he leaned back against the wall. All around him was generally quiet, for it was early in the morning. Few cars drove by, but other than that there were seldom any sounds, at least until his ears picked up a different frequency. He opened his eyes from their closed state to listen intently to what he heard.

With a face of curiosity, he stood up and walked to the corner of the alleyway as he peeked out. The sounds grew even more pronounced as footsteps. Running footsteps. He could hear angered humans shouting and another that let out a brief shout of distress and fear. This voice was familiar to him. "That girl..." He looked out and saw her running from three people, two guys and another girl. They seemed about her age, in their teen years. He could see the stress on her expression, seeing that she desired some way to escape the pursuit.

As the girl began to run by the alleyway, Leoko snatched her from sight, putting his hand over her mouth as he pulled her back into the alleyway with him. She muffled a scream through his hand as she struggled, but he then told her, "Ssshh. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl seemed a bit frightened and she didn't want to stay there, but she saw that the people that were chasing her seemed to be growing nearer, so she fell silent and still as she waited for them to pass.

Once they passed by, Leoko slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and let her go. He seemed to be showing her that he meant her no harm. She turned and faced him as she seemed to just stare, stare and blink as she looked into his eyes. Leoko did the same as he stared into her eyes, wondering why she was looking at him like this. Finally, he decided to ask, "Are you all right?" The girl paused a moment, then nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine." She looked back behind her, out the alleyway, sighing silently in relief that her pursuers had lost sight of her and disappeared. She looked at him again and said no more. "Why were they chasing you?" Leoko asked as he gave a look of concern and curiosity. The girl had the appearance of exaustion in her eyes as she replied, "It's... something I can't control. They're angry with me for it." Leoko cocked his head slightly. "Something you can't control?"

"Yeah..." she simply replied. Then there was a pause as she looked to the side. "I can't stay here." Leoko looked down, but shrugged. "No one ever does. I'm used to it by now." He sat down and leaned against the wall, seeming offended by her quickness to leave. The girl looked at him sadly, getting the feeling that he had mistook her reasons. More so, she was worried that she had hurt his feelings as she opened her mouth to speak. Her speech was interrupted before it even started however as she looked out and noticed the pursuers running by again. She remained silent as she backed out of sight. She sighed as she took a seat across from him. This made him look at her quizzically, as if to question why she was still there.

The young woman remained silent for a bit, staring at the tiny fragments of pebble on the ground before her. She finally decided to look at him as she asked, "So, why are you out here?" He stared at her for a bit, kind of surprised at the fact that she was talking to him in typical conversation. He replied with a slight shrug as he said, "I'm just... here I guess. Like I have a choice." The girl nodded at his words as if she could relate. Leoko glanced at her and looked to the side soon after, not knowing what to say to her or whether talking to her would frighten her away. She looked at him among the silence, studying his appearance. "Are you more than simply human?" she questioned. He looked at her neutrally, turning only his eyes to look at her. "Yeah..." The girl nodded. "Interesting. So... what are you?" Leoko raised an eyebrow. "Interesting?" he restated, a confused look on his face. She smiled faintly. "Yeah, you don't seem like anyone else I have ever met. You must be a demon." Leoko blinked at her. "Half demon..." She rested her chin on her fist with her elbow propped up on her cross-legged knee. "Really? What kind of demon are you half of?"

Leoko noticed her interest, seeing that she really didn't seem disturbed or frightened on the subject. She seemed to want to know more. "I'm half water demon." The girl looked at him and seemed to stare, a slight smile on her face. "Sweet," she said in a victorious admiration. "What kinds of things can you do?" She sat up straight again and was prepared to listen intently to his explanations. Leoko sat up a bit straighter as well. "Well... I can control the water into any shapes I want. Plus, I can manipulate it to create solid cold water." Her eyes widened a bit more. "Ooh, you can make ice?" He nodded at her in response. She gave him all her attention as she said, "Show me. I want to see." She had an anticipating smile on her face as she waited for him to demonstrate his powers.

For the first time that she would see, he gave a light warm smile. "All right." There was a puddle of water nearby from the passing rains as he pointed his fingers and hands toward it. Some of the water began to rise as he made the shape of a star with it. The water stood erect as a sculpted statue, impressing the young woman quite well. "That is so cool..." she said in amazement. Leoko smiled a bit more as he released his control on the water. "Thanks. Most people don't think so." The girl tilted her head slightly. "I don't see why not. I think it's awesome. Just because most of the demons use their abilities for evil doesn't mean all demons do." Leoko seemed to like this comment as he stared at her with his smile. "Exactly." She smiled back at him, satisfied that she had gotten a few smiles out of him.

She looked aside at an empty pop can lying in the alleyway as she pointed to it. Once she did this, it began to rise in the air along with the rise of her hand. Leoko was surprised and amazed at this as he watched. "You have telekinesis?" She nodded at him, but she didn't seem to smile about her ability as she lowered the can back down to the ground. This made him look at her curiously. "That's pretty cool... howcome you don't seem too thrilled about it?" She looked down and sighed. "Because... it's the thing I mentioned earlier... the thing I have no control over." Leoko tilted his head. "You can't control your telekinesis? You seem to be doing a pretty good job at it though." She shook her head. "No... it may seem like that now, but if I even get the slightest bit aggravated or angered, I lose control of my powers and end up hurting anyone around me." She looked at him sadly. "That's why I can't stay for too long. I don't want to put you in danger."

Leoko just smirked at this. "Heh, you won't hurt me. I've dealt with worse." He looked down at the pendant hanging from his necklace as he held it gently in his fingers. "I have the same problem in a sense, believe it or not." This made her look at him in wonder of what he was talking about. He then continued to explain, "That's what happens to me if I don't have this necklace on." She looked at the pendant as she asked, "Where'd you get that from?" Leoko shrugged and let go of the pendant, letting it hang freely from his necklace once more. "I'm not sure really. I've had it ever since I was a child." The young woman sighed. "Oi, how I need one of those." She seemed to lightly chuckle a bit under her breath. Leoko smiled at her. "Heh, I'm sure it'll work out for you eventually."

She looked at him, making eye contact. After a bit, she held out her hand to him. "My name is Karen." He looked at her hand, slowly reaching out to shake it in greeting. He then looked into her eyes as he replied, "I'm Leoko... Leoko Mystuga." There was a connection right away between the two as they stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer. Karen finally took her hand out of his and smiled slightly in a nervous way. "Well it was nice meeting you Leoko. I really do need to be going though." She looked out of the alleyway sadly. "Though... I'm not wanted anywhere really." Leoko looked at her with compassion. "Well you don't have to leave right away... not if you don't want to." Karen looked back at him in surprise that he wanted her to stay. He looked at her and paused for a bit, then said, "You won't bother me any if you hang around here a while. If your powers go out of hand, I'll help you." He leaned back against the wall again, folding his arms behind his head. "You don't have to worry about hurting me."

Karen looked at him, her eyes trailing down to the crevices in his abs. She seemed to daze out at his stomach for a bit, staring and admiring his shape. She shook her head and looked aside. Her eyes widened at what she saw as she smiled a bit. "Mmmmmm a candy apple... That looks so good..." Leoko opened one eye and looked at her, smiling a bit. "Go for it." She looked at him, waiting a bit before she replied. "Really?" He nodded to her. "Yeah. I got two of them, but I only ate one. You can have the other." She smiled wider as she took hold of the apple's stick, biting into the candy goodness. Leoko smiled and watched her eat in admiration. He adored her facial features and how cute she was when she smiled. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander freely over her body, his eyes caressing all her curves. He smiled and closed his eyes back before she noticed that he was looking at her. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert that was checking her out. It was the last thing her paranoia needed.

"Thanks for letting me have this," he heard her say to him as he opened his eyes again. He smirked at her as he replied, "No problem. Heh, it's not like I had to pay for it or anything." Karen giggled briefly at this and took another bite of the apple. Leoko's ears rang melodoulsly to the sound of her laughter. He couldn't see why someone as sweet as her could be so generally sad. While he looked at her and watched her eat, she happened to look over and notice this. He looked at her a bit, frozen and unable to look immediately away. He finally looked aside as he watched the light glare from a vehicle as it passed by. Karen smiled at him as she still looked at him. "You know, I can sense nothing tainted in your aura. That's a rare thing of demons... I like that." Leoko looked at her and almost felt a blush coming on when she said that. "You can sense auras eh? Most humans don't have that ability though, do they?" Karen shook her head. "No... yet another reason why I'm weird."

"You're not weird," he said as he sat up straight. "Just because you're different." He sighed audibly after saying that, since she reminded him so much of himself in that aspect. Karen tilted her head a little when he seemed saddened. "Other people mistreat you because you're half demon, don't they?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What, are you psychic too?" Karen just looked aside, discontinuing eye contact. "Heh..." He seemed a bit surprised at this. "You are, aren't you?" Karen just looked down and closed her eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?" Leoko pointed out. Karen shook her head and looked at him. "No, I'm not. I was 'gifted' with all this funky shizz and all I want to do is be normal."

Leoko stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her. "You have a strong spirit. There's nothing wrong with that. You were obviously chosen to have these abilities." Karen sighed and looked at him. "Well why me? Why did I have to be chosen to be like this? It's not as fun as it sounds." Leoko looked at her as he frowned a bit. "I know how you feel. Being half demon may give me more power than an average human, but it has its disadvantages more so." Karen nodded. "It would seem so. People are always grouping all demons into one category of evil. In my opinion, there are humans that are much more violent than demons." Leoko nodded. "That, I agree to." Karen looked at him, realizing their connection as well as he did. Their conversation seemed to just grow and grow with more to express and talk about.

Karen covered her mouth as she yawned, her eyes drooping a bit. Leoko noticed this and asked, "You tired?" Karen nodded as her yawn ended. "Mmm hmm... just a little..." He smiled at this. "Yeah, I'm a bit lazy myself. I need to exercise so I don't get too sluggish." He got up and walked over to the other end of the alley where he had a set of weights and exercise equipment. He lifted a large dumbbell as he counted, "One... two... three..." As he did this, his arm muscles flexed and Karen watched him in amazement. Her eyes were wide and observant as she smiled faintly. That soon changed though as she yawned again. This time she yawned so hard that her eyes watered. The yawn caused her mouth to open wide. Karen figured that her mouth would never close. She wiped her eyes as they drooped somewhat, finally getting her mouth to shut. A box was lying next to her as she leaned on it, not even having to look aside and see that it was there.

Leoko continued to exercise, now doing pull-ups on the bars of a stairway. He stopped as he looked over at Karen, noticing that she had fallen asleep sitting up leaned against the box. He chuckled lowly as he hopped down, walking slowly over to her. With her neck bent over like that, he knew she'd get a crick in her neck if she stayed like that for too long. He put his hand behind her back and slowly lowered her down on the ground to where she would be lying flat. He didn't lay her down on the cold ground however, but he rested her on a red blanket nearby that belonged to him. He folded part of the blanket around her to keep her warm. He stayed crouched down as he watched her peaceful sleeping expression for a bit. She didn't seem all sad when she slept. She seemed calm and relaxed.

He could smell her scent as he sat there close to her. He took in her aroma and let it out as he exhaled. He liked the way she smelled of roses and vanilla extracts. After a little bit, Leoko got up slowly and walked over to another spot as he sat leaned against the wall. He watched her for a little while, looking around every once in a while as if to keep an eye out for someone if they were to show. He glanced at Karen. Still asleep. Slowly, his own eyes began to close as he drifted into a dream.

Leoko woke up a while later, unsure of how long he had been asleep. The sun was lowered a bit more in the sky, so he had to have been asleep for a couple hours. He opened his eyes as he blinked a bit to clear the blurriness. He then stretched and sat up straight as he yawned. When he looked over at the spot where Karen was sleeping, she was no longer there. He looked back and forth, standing up as he searched kind of frantically for her. _That girl... what if she's hurt? _he wondered, leaving the alley as he looked around for her. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he did. As he sniffed the air, he picked up her delightful scent. It was mixed in among the smell of fast food. He raised his eyebrow as he followed the smells. Before long, he found his way to a McDonalds restaurant as he looked inside. There she was, sitting at one of the tables and writing something down.

Karen was sitting there as she filled out a survey. She spoke lowly to herself as she tapped her pencil on the table. "If a customer is rude and demanding, how do you react?" She read the question out loud as she pondered on it. Others walked by her as they went to find their tables, carrying their trays with them. The doors to the entrance of the restaurant opened and closed, but she tried to ignore any distractions as she concentrated on her question. She nodded after a little more thought and circled her answer. She then went on to the next question.

"Whatcha doin'?" a familiar voice asked her from behind. Karen jumped a bit as she dropped her pencil on the table. It rolled into the floor and came to a stop. She turned to see who it was, sighing in relief. "Oh... it's just you." She laughed slightly under her breath as she relaxed. Leoko smiled as he picked up her pencil, handing it to her. "Didn't mean to startle you." Karen returned the smile as she replied, "It's all right." She looked down at her papers again as she read the question. Leoko took a seat across from her as he looked at the papers curiously. "What's that for?" Karen remained focused on her paper, but she answered his curiosity. "It's a job application. I'm trying to get a new job since I got fired from my last one." Leoko tilted his head. "Your powers?" Karen sighed. "Yeah. I'm going to try again though. Maybe I can hold back my anger and have a fresh new start." Leoko smiled at her. "That's the spirit."

His eyes wandered around the restaurant and soon met the menu above the counter. He stood up as he said, "I'm hungry." Karen looked at him. "Well, go get something to eat." She handed him a ten dollar bill with a smile. He looked at it and then at her as if he didn't want to accept her money. "Go ahead. It's no trouble at all," Karen stated with a reassuring smile. Leoko nodded and a smile came upon his face. "Thanks Karen." She was so sweet to him, and so he returned the kindness to her in his disposition with his thanks. Karen smiled at him as she watched him walk over to the register. She looked back down at her paper as she tried to find her concentration once more. She circled her next answer after a bit of thought. Flipping the papers, she noticed that it was the last question on her test. "Oh... I'm done."

"You're done? Well that's nice to hear," the voice of a kind woman stated behind her. Karen turned to see a woman dressed in a McDonalds uniform. She was somewhat obese in her weight, but she was a nice and kind looking woman, judging by her character at first impression. She was fairly attractive and her lightly wavy hair was up in a ponytail, kept tied back due to restaurant regulations. Karen stood up and faced her. "Oh hello. You're the manager I spoke with earlier." She extended a greeting hand and the woman shook it. "Hi Karen. My name is Mayaki. If you'd like to have a seat, we'll have a short basic interview." The manager smiled kindly and Karen returned the smile as they took their seats across from each other. "So how are you doing today Karen?" Mayaki asked as she folded her hands and looked at her. Karen smiled a bit uneasily. "I'm all right."

"Are you nervous?" the manager asked. Karen nodded. "Yeah... a little." Mayaki smiled. "Don't be." She seemed to react a bit more easy-going as she set her papers down on the table, trying to relieve the business-like tension. Karen noticed this as she tried to relax and take the questions calmly. "Did you work somewhere before?" Mayaki inquired of Karen as she leaned forward a bit more. Karen nodded in response as she said, "Yeah, I worked at Arby's and at Subway before now." Mayaki nodded as she took in the information. "Ah, so how well did you do in those jobs?" Karen's heart jumped into her chest. Her other jobs resulted in disaster, but she didn't want to let her new hopefully future boss know this. "Oh... I did pretty well. I was always getting tipped," she chuckled. The store manager smiled at her as she said this. "I see, and how was your work performance? Do you believe that you were a good employee?"

While Karen had her interview, Leoko knew not to interrupt as he took a look around the lobby. He found some papers that said something about Wi-Fi as he took one of the pages and read it over. He soon got bored with it as he set it down with the others. In his hand was a small sized cup of soda as he sipped it through a straw. The curious half demon walked over to a decorated wall as he looked at the signs and ornaments. He noticed that one of the decorations was leaning and looked as if it were going to fall off the wall. Just as he lightly laid a finger on it-CRASH! It fell to the floor. Leoko jumped and stepped back a bit. "Oops... heh. My bad." All eyes were on him as they looked at him, including Mayaki and Karen. "Do you know that guy?" Mayaki asked as she looked at Leoko. Karen smiled nervously. "Kind of..." Mayaki looked at Karen and smiled. "Ah, is he a boyfriend?" Karen shook her head and held up her hands, waving them slightly. "Oh, no. No. It's not like that..."

While Mayaki and Karen continued to talk, Leoko put the decoration back on the wall. Luckily it was all right. He hadn't heard Mayaki's comment about their relations. He sighed and walked around some more, looking around at things. While he constantly took sips of his drink, there were sounds of only ice being left in the cup. Leoko shook it around a bit as he heard the ice rattle, then took it and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. He looked over at the menu and thought for a bit. A smirk came across his face as he walked back over to the register. "Hi, can I help you sir?" the employee asked. Leoko nodded. "Yeah I'd like a number three with a diet water." The employee didn't catch his last comment at first as he nodded. "Okay. So that will be a number three with a...?" He then realized what Leoko had said as he blinked in confusion. "Diet... water?" The mischievous demon nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He kept a straight face as he looked at the employee. "Uhhh... okay..." The employee poked the screen and attempted to ring up what his customer asked for. "That'll be four thirty seven." Leoko handed the money to the employee, who took the payment and handed him his change in return.

Leoko took his receipt as he looked over it. He walked back to the counter and slammed the receipt on the counter. "Look! I told you a _diet _water! This just says 'small water', not 'small diet water'!" The employee stared in bewilderment as another employee also approached. "Sir... we don't carry diet water... I've never even heard of diet water. Do you mean sparkling water, by any chance?" Leoko feigned anger as he raised his voice. "I told you a diet water and you give me this? You can't just shrug me off! I'm a CUSTOMER! I want my diet water or I'm gonna complain! I want a refund!" The employee blinked. "But sir... the water was free of charge." Leoko stared angrily. "Didn't I just say I wanted a refund? You're not going to jip me," he sassed. Karen sweatdropped. "Leoko..." she muttered lowly through her teeth. Mayaki looked at Karen. "What was that, dear?" Karen snapped her head around to look at Mayaki again. "Oh, I said... 'yeah I know'. It's all one can do to try and keep up with the lunch rushes in such hours."

In the background at the counter, Leoko was being pointed at to leave. He turned and walked off as he snickered. When he looked over at Karen, she was standing up and shaking the store manager's hand. Leoko looked at her and thought, _Oh no... I probably ruined her chances of being hired. _He smiled and walked over to her as the manager left. "So...? What did she say?" Karen looked down and seemed disappointed, but then she looked up at Leoko and smiled. "I got the job." He smiled at her and sighed in relief. "That's good. When do you start?" Karen folded a piece of paper as she put it in her pocket. "I start tomorrow from eight to two." Leoko nodded. "Six hours eh?" Karen smiled and nodded. "Yep. Six hours of getting used to my new job. Hopefully this one's here to stay... if you don't pull the diet water stuff again." She chuckled nervously and so did Leoko. "Yeah. I got bored." Karen smiled at him as she shook her head. "You're nutty." Leoko just smirked. "Damn straight."


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was full of customers. People filled the lobby and were taking advantage of their lunch hour. Karen had been put on register and was doing her best to keep calm and take the orders. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked a man as he approached the register. "Yeah I'd like a chicken biscuit and a small Dr. Pepper please," was the man's reply. Karen nodded as she rung it up on the register, though it took her a bit since she was still learning the buttons. She smiled in triumph as she got it right and looked at him. "Will that be for here or to go?" The customer looked up from his wallet as he said, "To go please." Karen nodded and pressed the 'Take Out Total' key. The screen showed her the price as she said, "Two twenty." She gave a kind smile as she waited to receive the money. The customer seemed just as kind as he smiled at her, handing her the money. She took his three one dollar bills as she entered it in on the screen and gave him his change. "Eighty cents is your change. Thank you and come again sir." The man smiled and nodded as he went to the other end of the counter to wait on his food.

Another girl walked over to the register next to Karen and smiled at her. "Looks like you could use some help. We've got quite a rush." Karen smiled at the girl. "Thanks, I could use the help." She read the girl's name tag that said 'Arina' on it. Arina smiled and did the same. "Karen hmm? Nice to meet you. I'm Arina." Arina looked at the customer that approached as she said, "How may I help you?" The woman carried a child as she ordered. "Yeah, I'd like two Sausage and Egg biscuits, a small orange juice, and a milk." Karen watched as Arina rung up the order with quick speed. It was obvious that she wasn't a new employee there because she knew where all the buttons on the screen were. Arina watched in admiration as she thought, _I'll never be able to ring up orders that fast_.

She turned to her customers as she asked, "Hello. Can I help you?" That had become her greeting habit, and anyone typically developed their own unique greeting. An elderly couple stood there together as they looked at the menu. The man spoke up as he said, "I'd like a Big Breakfast and a senior coffee." Karen looked around on the screen for 'Big Breakfast', but she had trouble locating it. Arina smiled as she leaned over toward Karen's register and pointed to a specific button. "It's right there under 'Platters'. Karen smiled kindly at Arina and thanked her as she found it and rung it up. Arina went back to taking her orders as did Karen.

After a while, the lunch rush was over and Karen sighed in relief. "Wow... the breakfast menu is so complicated." Arina turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, the lunch menu is so much easier. There aren't so many combos... If you need any help, feel free to ask me and I'll help you." Karen smiled as she said, "Thanks Arina." Arina walked off to help 'run' some orders to the customers and Karen turned back to her register. She looked at the screen and studied the buttons, trying to remember where they all were. "Hey Karen," a familiar voice stated. She looked up and saw Leoko as she smiled. "Hey Leoko." He looked at her uniform as he noticed her nametag. He studied her uniform for a minute, and Karen chuckled lightly. "Would you like something?" Leoko snapped out of his daze. "Oh... yeah. I'd like a cup for some water if that's all right." Karen nodded and handed him a small cup. "Here ya go." Leoko looked at it and then at her. "So what do I owe you?" She made a hand gesture that suggested that it was no problem. "There's no charge for water." Leoko grinned nervously. "Oh... heh, I knew that." He turned and walked off with his cup.

Karen smirked at him as she watched him walk off, knowing that he was shy around her. Arina came back up to the register as she noticed Karen looking at Leoko. She smirked and asked, "You like him?" Karen turned to Arina and blinked. "Huh? Oh... No, I was just..." She didn't know how to end that sentence as she paused there. Arina looked at her more seriously as she said, "You should watch yourself around that guy. He's not like everyone else." Karen just shrugged. "It doesn't mean he's dangerous." Arina just gave a shruggish look as she looked over at another man that worked with them. "One of our managers, Kyote... he's full demon. You don't want to get on his bad side." Karen looked at the man she specified. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and didn't have to wear the visor as the employees did. This was the look of any McDonalds manager. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked as if they held a reddish hue. His stare was stern and watchful. "He's seeking out our mistakes, waiting for one of us to screw up. He looks like an ordinary human in most aspects, but that's the trick these days. Demons take the form of humans and are always putting down our race."

A young employee that didn't look as if she were past high school was trying to lift an urn of sweet tea, but it was too heavy for her. Kyote was watching her and he approached her. "What? Can't your tiny arms lift it? Use your muscles." The girl tried to lift the urn, but she didn't get it far from an inch off of the counter as she sat it back down. "I'm sorry... but I can't get it," she said as she frowned. Kyote seemed slightly irritated with her weakness as he lifted it himself with hardly any effort. He carried it with one hand and set it down in its proper place. "That's how you lift the tea." The young employee seemed embarassed and inferior to Kyote's power as she silently went back to her duties. Kyote stood watchful as he continued to monitor the employees' work. "See what I mean?" asked Arina as she looked at Karen. Karen nodded and was surprised at this action.

"You can't just stand there girls. Get back to work," Kyote told them as he spotted them standing by the registers and chatting. Arina quickly nodded to Karen, pointing to a towel bucket and suggesting that she keep herself busy by wiping down the tables and the drink station, then she went to do her own duties to keep busy. Karen nodded back as she knelt down and retrieved a towel from the bucket. She rung it out and stood back up, walking out to wipe down the tables. Leoko walked up to her as she wiped down a table, glancing over at Kyote. "Man that guy's bossy," he said before he took a sip of his drink through the straw. Karen nodded and spoke lightly. "Yeah, I know." She walked over to the next table and wiped it off. Leoko followed her over to it as he asked, "What time do you get off?" She looked up at him and wiped off some salt crumbs from the small towel. "Three." Leoko fiddled with his cup. "Ah, two more hours eh?" Karen smiled and nodded. It looked as if she were holding back a laugh. "Yeah." Leoko tilted his head curiously. "What?" She looked at him. "I don't know. I just thought it was neat the way you said 'eh'." He smiled shyly. "I know, it's lame." Karen smiled at him. "I think it's cute in a funny way." Leoko lightly blushed at this as he looked at her. "Thanks... I think."

Karen looked back at Kyote, watching to see if he was still watching or not. "I have to get back to work." Leoko nodded. "Got it. Have fun. I'm gonna go out and exercise and stuff." Karen smiled at him as she wiped off another table. "Okay." Leoko looked at her and paused before asking, "So... where will you go after work?" Karen continued to wipe the tables as she said, "I... don't know." She stopped wiping the tables to ponder on that. Leoko looked at her and frowned a bit. "Well you know where I'm at if you need somewhere to be." He walked off and Karen watched him, smiling lightly as he left. He made her feel wanted, like a friend. Someone that would help in times of need, regardless of any consequences. He wasn't like any other demonic beings she had met, even half breeds for that matter. He actually seemed to have inherited sympathetic and compassionate traits, or perhaps adapted them on his own.

Leoko walked along the town as he tossed a quarter around in his hand. He seemed to mind his own business as he traveled along the sidewalk, looking around at the buildings around him. His calm walk was interrupted by the detection of an unwelcoming scent. Leoko stopped and slowly turned to face the direction that the aura was coming from, a dark stare in his eyes. He put the quarter back in his pocket with the rest of his change as he took hold of his switchblade in his pocket. He didn't take it out of his pocket yet though, but instead held its handle within his pocket as he awaited the approach of his pursuer. It was a demon's instinct. He could sense the threat, the eyesight focused on him as if prepared to attack. His eyes angled to the side as if to look behind him, knowing that someone or something was there. Leoko hurriedly spun around and slashed at the creature's neck, realizing soon that it was a full demon. He stared angrily and wasn't prepared to back down from the assault.

The male demon slashed at Leoko with its claws and Leoko blocked with his arm, which had an icy shielded barrier around it. He elbowed the demon in the throat with the iced arm and the demon was stunned as he coughed. He glared at Leoko as he said, "You will never measure up to a true demon." He blasted fire at Leoko and melted the ice on his arm, burning his arm as well. Leoko shouted out in pain as he stumbled backwards. The demon then kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back into a pile of trashcans. Leoko sat there as he clenched his teeth and held his arm. The demon got what he wanted, Leoko's money and loss, as he smirked and took off. All Leoko could do was sit there and take the seering pain as he glared at the demon, watching him leave in anger.

Karen walked down the street after her shift was over, taking her visor off and wiping her forehead. "Aye aye aye... that job is so tiring..." She sighed as she walked along, untucking her shirt. She carried her visor around her arm as she walked along, limping slightly. "I wish they hadn't have piled a nine hour shift on me like that. My poor feet..." Her self-pity was soon lost once she saw Leoko, sitting in the alley and beaten. Her eyes widened as she ran over to him. "Leoko... are you all right? What happened?" Leoko sighed as he looked away from her. "It's nothing really. Just a scratch." Karen looked at him sadly as she knelt down in front of him. She observed his arm, which looked pretty serious with its burns. "How did this happen?" Leoko looked at her and shrugged. "Eh, it was just some demon trying to assert his dominance over everyone else. Nothing new." He had the appearance as if it didn't bother him, but Karen could tell that deep inside, it did.

Karen was in wonder of how she could help him, but she wasn't aware that she didn't have to. Leoko put his hand over his arm, wincing as he did. A thin stream of water emitted from his palm as it surrounded his arm, healing the wounds. He winced a bit at this, since it hurt a little. Karen's eyes widened in amazement. "You can heal?" Leoko nodded, but still seemed downhearted. "Yeah I can... I guess it's handy sometimes." Karen sighed as she sat next to him. "My day wasn't so bright either. That Kyote was always watching me, correcting me, ordering me to do such petty things. He seemed to want to dominate me as well as everyone else around there. He even dominates Mayaki since he's the demon of the place." Leoko looked at her and nodded. "That's how it is in this world anymore. If you're not a full-bred demon, then you're worthless in this world."

Karen looked at him as well. "Leoko, you are not worthless. You have half the genes, you can measure up to be just as good as they are, if not better." Leoko let out another sigh. "I've been trying that for years, exercising and training to become stronger and prove myself worthy and useful among the full breeds... but no matter how strong I become, they always seem to be stronger." Karen put a hand on his shoulder. "Well then, keep trying. I know you have it in you." Leoko looked at her and asked, "How do you know?" Karen just smiled and answered, "I'm psychic remember?" Leoko smiled at her, his heart being warmed by her positivity. He looked at her hand on his shoulder and blushed lightly, discontinuing eye contact. Seeing him blush made her blush as well. She took her hand off his shoulder and took hold of her hat as a distraction, standing up. "Well I want to get out of this uniform." She laughed lightly and walked to the other end of the alley. Leoko nodded and put up an ice barrier that shielded her safely from being watched. "Thank you," Karen said from inside the ice barrier, "though it is a bit chilly in here."

"Sorry," Leoko apologized. "It's better than streaking though, right?" Karen laughed and answered, "Yeah. Probably so." Leoko looked around a bit, spotting nothing in particular except a piece of paper floating in the gentle breeze. "I'm done now. You can remove your barrier," Karen said from within the ice walls. Leoko nodded and took down the barrier. Karen was in the same outfit that she was in the day before. She walked over to him and sat down near him as she sighed. "I wish I had brought more clothes with me when I ran away." Leoko looked at her curiously. "You ran away?" Karen looked at him and nodded. "Yeah... I did." This made him wish to know more as he asked, "Why?" Karen's eyes rolled downcast, then she looked sideways and upwards. "Well... That's where I'm not wanted. My family... my foster family, they don't really care all that much for me. They just adopted me for the financial support." Leoko frowned at her, his eyes narrowing in sadness for her.

Karen continued her story. "They always ignore me and disregard me while they drink their beer and fight. Sometimes they try to get me into their feuds, but I hide in my room. Usually I escape through my window and go somewhere peaceful, like by the creek. The running waters are relaxing and my sadness lessens... until I have to return to my 'home'." Leoko listened intently to her story, his emotions feeling greater sadness in sympathy for Karen. "What happened to make you run away this time, if you don't mind talking about it?" Karen just looked away and said, "I don't want to bore you. It's a long story." Leoko's gaze was caring and intent. "I'm here to listen." He smiled faintly and assuringly. Karen took a breath of uneasiness as she continued. "Well, it was just like any other day... Mom and dad were drinking and shit."

Flashback: Karen's foster parents were buzzed from drinking too much sake. Empty bottles lie around the kitchen as they stood there and staggered, glaring at each other. The father pushed the mother into the table and yelled, "Why don't you just shut your mouth you dumb bitch?" The mother glared back as she held herself up by the table. "Why don't you make me you worthless bastard? All you do is yell at me for no fucking reason! I'm sick of it!"

As they bickered, Karen sat on her bed in her room, writing in her journal. She seemed to hold a blank expression while scribbling down her thoughts and ignoring the argument. There was the sound of a beer bottle breaking on the wall and other things being knocked over, but she didn't regard these sounds physically as she continued to write. None of the mess caught her attention until she heard her foster father yell, "Well why in the hell did you have to adopt that worthless little wench you call Karen anyway? That little whore is too skimpy to be as innocent as she claims!" Karen looked up from her journal when she heard that. She then heard her foster mother yell back, "She's not skimpy, but what does it matter to me anyway? You act as if I should care! So what if she's got an ass and a pretty face? Does it mean you have to believe her? Believe what you want. In fact, you take the girl. I want nothing to do with her if you can't take care of her!" "Who says I want her? She's a freak!" the dad retorted.

Karen's expression saddened. "I'm not a skimpy whore... I may be a freak, but I'm not a whore..." She glared and got up out of her bed, dropping her journal on the bed. "Well if they don't care... then neither do I. I'm not going back to that foster home. I'm almost eighteen anyway, I'll just take care of myself. Let those fools believe what they want." She grabbed a necklace off her dresser as she put it around her neck. It had a heart pendant and had the initials 'KLT' on it. Her bedroom shook as a small earthquake, items falling from her wall. That necklace was the only thing she took with her as she escaped from her window, leaving them no notice of her leaving.

Karen ran blindly in the dark, fleeing her home as fast as she could. Her room was left trashed from her telekinesis outburst. Objects were spread out sloppily everywhere and broken. Karen didn't care. She'd never go back there. She ran on, not knowing where she was headed except away. As she ran by, her anger grew on the thoughts of what they said about her. They didn't care. She couldn't believe that they wanted to get rid of her. Without warning, items were controlled by her angered telekinetic forces as they smashed into buildings and stands. Karen's eyes widened at this as she said, "Oh no...!" She ran on and tried to escape these things from happening, but more things continued to fly around her field of control as they broke and shattered. This only worried her more as she ran on. Her fears were intensified when she noticed that people were after her, chasing her down and yelling at her as they thought she did those destructions on purpose. That was the point that happened those couple days ago, when Karen had been running from those people and stumbled upon Leoko's alley.

Back from the flashback: Karen's anger was reverberated as she clenched her fists tightly, so tightly that they shook. "They wanted to get rid of me... They think that just because I am attractive that I'm a slut. They always thought I was lying about being a good person and doing nothing wrong like drugs or sex. On top of that, school was just as rejecting, so I dropped out. I belong nowhere because no one gives a shit or cares because I'm different!" The boxes and trash bins around them began to vibrate and rattle. Leoko knew what it was, and so he attempted to calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. Before his hand even reached her shoulder, her telekinetic powers took over subconsciously and blew him back from her. Leoko flew roughly into the trash bins and Karen looked at him in fear. She hurriedly stood up and ran off. Leoko strained to stand as he watched her go. "Karen..."

She ran through the streets, crossing when necessary. She ran blindly as she panted in exaustion. The sounds of a vehicle's horn honked through the distance and Karen froze in the middle of the road. These sounds were soon followed by screeching tires. Leoko heard this as he hurried up and ran out of the alley. "No!" He ran as fast as he could up to a certain point, but then he stopped as he saw her, his eyes wide with surprise. "...Karen."


	4. Chapter 4

Karen ran through the streets, crossing when necessary. She ran blindly as she panted in exaustion. The sounds of a vehicle's horn honked through the distance and Karen froze in the middle of the road. These sounds were soon followed by screeching tires. Leoko heard this as he hurried up and ran out of the alley. "No!" He ran as fast as he could up to a certain point, but then he stopped as he saw her, his eyes wide with surprise. "...Karen."

To his surprise, she wasn't hurt. She stood there frozen as a statue, facing the halted car in front of her. Her expression was blank as she stared at the automobile that was about four feet away from her. The people in the car rubbed the back of their necks as they stared at her in surprise. Karen slowly turned her head and looked at Leoko, a hint of fear slowly approaching her eyes. She breathed heavily and just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Leoko walked over to her as he put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Come on Karen... it's all right." Horns were beeping around them, wanting them to move out of the way. Leoko slightly glared at them in irritance of their impatience and carelessness as he led Karen out of the streets slowly. "Come on. Everything's going to be okay." Karen almost tried to hesitate and hold back, but Leoko didn't back down as he continued to lead her back to the alley. He could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest from all the startling events.

Leoko helped her sit down as he sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Karen... why did you run?" He didn't get a response from her as she sat there and trembled. Her expression was almost hard to determine as more of sadness or anger, but he knew it was brought on by her stress. The objects in the alley began to rattle again as her stare was flatly focused on the wall before her. Leoko thought for a bit and took off his necklace, putting it around her neck. The vibrations ended and Karen barely reacted in somewhat surprise by it. Leoko sighed lightly and scooted closer to her. "It's going to be okay." She continued to shake and tremble as he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. His eyes narrowed sadly as he looked down, wondering how to help ease her sadness. After a little bit, he looked at her again with an idea. He slowly slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Karen seemed surprised at this as she lowly made a quickened noise of surprise like, "Huh?" She looked at him and stared, her eyes shaking. Leoko looked into her eyes. "It's okay now." His aqua colored eyes gazed calmingly into hers, sending feelings of relaxation to her. Karen finally calmed down as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She had only known him for a short period of time, but she already knew she could trust him. She could feel it. The way his arm felt around her made her feel wanted.

Leoko was a bit surprised at seeing her lean on his shoulder. Her touch was so sweet as she snuggled next to him. She needed someone to comfort her, and that's what he wanted to be for her as he held her there close to him. Karen smiled faintly as she remained in her comfort with him. "Thank you Leoko." He smiled at her as he leaned his head on hers. "No problem. I'm glad you're all right now." Karen placed her hand over the pendant on the necklace that he placed on her. It helped her control herself and this was such a relief to her. She took out the pendant from underneath her shirt, the heart locket that had the letters 'KLT' engraved on it, as she held it in her hands. She seemed to slip into a memory as she sat and stared at the wall. Leoko noticed her necklace as he asked, "What does 'KLT' mean?" Karen looked at him and said, "It's my initials. Karen Leanne Tayka. Tayka was my... birth name... from my real parents." She seemed a bit saddened after mentioning this. Leoko could tell. "They gave that to you, didn't they?" Karen looked down at it and nodded, holding it gently in her hand. She stroked the pendant with her thumb as she thought on things.

Leoko looked sadly at her, giving an internal sigh. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he looked aside. He also seemed to be in thought. Karen fiddled with the pendants of both necklaces as she looked at him. "What about you and your family? Do you get along?" Leoko looked at her as he replied, "Not really, no. My father, Zakata, is not much of a fatherly figure and my mother... well, she's no longer here." Karen frowned. "I'm sorry." Leoko gave a sweet smile. "Don't be. Things happen for a reason, no matter how bad they may be." He looked up at the sky as he continued, "There's a day that's meant to be discovered, and that's when you come to realize the reason and truly appreciate it." Karen smiled faintly at this. "That's a good perspective of it." She clutched the pendants as she held the appearance of faint happiness.

Leoko seemed to feel the same as he grinned. "Hey, you want to go swimming?" Karen seemed to like this idea as she said, "That sounds great...! But I don't have a bathingsuit..." Leoko just shrugged. "So?" Karen blinked at him. "So, my clothes will get wet." He just kept his smile. "I can take care of that. Come on. Let's go." He stood up and held his hand out to her. Karen placed her hand into his as she gripped around his hand. The fact of their hands together like that brought rosy hues to both of their cheeks as he helped her stand. Leoko then let her hand go as he turned around, his back to her. He seemed to bend over slightly, suggesting something to her. He smiled as he said, "Hop on. I know an easy way there." Karen blinked. "You want me to ride on your back?" Leoko nodded. "Yep, if you want to." Karen smiled. "Sounds like fun." She hopped on his back as she held onto his shoulders. He grabbed onto her legs in front of him as he said, "Hang on." He grinned back at her and she almost sweatdropped. She knew this wasn't going to be safe.

Leoko then leapt up the stairs, taking a shortcut instead of walking up the stairs normally. Karen's eyes widened in surprise as she held on tight around his chest. Leoko just chuckled as he continued to jump. "I told ya to hold on, did I not?" Karen laughed lightly and nervously. "Yeah, but you never said anything about taking this route." Leoko just smirked as he reached the roof. He kept a quick pace as he ran on toward the edge of the building. Another building was next to the one they were on, though it was a pretty good distance. Karen's eyes widened more. "You're not going to jump are you?" Leoko just grinned sneakily as he ran on. Karen held on tight. She knew he was going to do it. Sure enough, Leoko made the jump, landing safely on the other side and continuing to run. Karen just clung to him as she felt her heart jump into her chest. Leoko laughed as he hopped down from the building and onto a lower branch. He finally got to the ground as he stopped and let her down.

Karen was amazed at the sight. It was a beautiful ocean spot that seemed almost private. No one else was there. She could see water for miles and miles. "Wow..." She walked closer to the water as it flowed gently, nearly reaching her feet. She could smell the fresh air as she took it in and exhaled in a calm manner. "Ahh, it's so nice here." Leoko grinned as he took off his shirt, revealing his creviced abs. "Well we didn't come here just to look at it." Karen's eyes were drawn to his stomach as she stared. He was hot. Leoko smirked slyly, knowing that she was checking him out. Karen shook her head as she snapped out of the stare. She smiled slyly in return, knowing what she was to swim in. She took off her shirt as well, revealing her bra that she wore underneath. Leoko reacted to her just the same as she had reacted to him, just as planned. Her figure was so slender and curved, he couldn't help but stare. She also took off her pants and other clothes until she was down to only a bra and panties.

Leoko blinked and gazed at her, amazed with her beauty. He then slipped off his pants as well, leaving himself in only boxers. Of course, this drew Karen's attention again. He grinned at her and ran to the dock, standing at the edge for a moment as he looked down at the slow moving waters. He then dove in as he submerged completely underwater. Karen walked gracefully to the water on shore, looking down at the water that rushed upon her feet. The sounds were so calming, and on top of the feeling, it was even more of a delight.

She looked at the water in her calm train of thought, unaware that she was slowly rising into the air. When she did feel it and realize it, she looked around and noticed that the water seemed to be controlled as it lifted her like a fountain into the air. She made a sound of amazement as she spotted Leoko down below. He was the one controlling the water. He looked up at her and winked. Karen smiled as she stood on the water. It was surprisingly firm, like a solid surface. She grinned and placed her hands above her head, soon diving down into the water. She splashed near him as she went under and he laughed, wiping the water from his face and releasing his control on the water.

When she came back up, she only brought her head above the water. Leoko raised an eyebrow, sensing something strange in her behavior. Karen smiled nervously. "Heh... give me a sec. I almost lost my bra." Leoko chuckled at her and went for a swim. He did a backstroke as he moved quite fast. Karen fixed her bra under the water as she watched him. Water truly was his element. Leoko stopped swimming as he simply floated on his back, drifting calmly in the water. Karen smiled as she too went for a swim. He watched her swim as he smirked, slowly sinking underwater and out of sight. She didn't notice this as she continued to swim, moving her arms and slowly moving along just in a calm motion. Her calm moment was soon ended however as she felt a tickling sensation on her feet under the water. She let out a squeal as she kicked her feet around, laughing and struggling to get her feet away from the source of the tickles. She stood with her feet on the ocean ground as she looked around. She didn't see anything.

Leoko was behind her, only his eyes above the surface as he snuck up behind her quietly. Karen remained with her back to him for a bit, but then she turned her head and looked at him. "What are you doing?" Leoko popped up out of the water and started laughing loudly, which made her raise an eyebrow as she stared. "What's so funny?" She couldn't help but to giggle a bit herself as she said it. Leoko continued to laugh as he said, "That was hilarious! I was trying to sneak up on you and I didn't scare you at all." Karen grinned. "Well I can sense your aura you know. Plus, I just knew you were there. I could feel it." Leoko's laughter died down a bit as he said, "Yeah, but what was funnier is that I could hear the Jaws theme playing in my head. Haha..." Karen chuckled as she splashed him playfully with the water. Leoko chuckled back as he splashed her as well. He then leaped up above the water's surface as ice formed below him, only in a small portion of the area. He landed on it with his bare feet as he slid across the ice, riding the frozen coldness like waves. The ice spread in front of him like a pathway as he slid across the ice. Karen watched in amazement as he did this, watching as he reached land.

Karen shivered a bit as she held her arms. "It's kinda cold..." Leoko sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry." He used his waterpowers to help bring her back to shore. Karen let out a sigh of relief to be back in the warmth of the sun. She wrung out her hair, squeezing her locks to the ends as the water dripped onto the sand. She still shivered a bit as she said, "I'm still chilly..." Leoko smiled. "Like I said, I can take care of that." He manipulated the water to surround her as it curved all around her. As it dropped and returned to the ocean, Karen was dry. No water remained on her body or in her hair. She was so astonished by this as her jaw dropped, looking at Leoko. "Whoa... I had no idea you could make something dry with water... that sounds so unlogical." Leoko laughed lightly. "Yeah it kinda does, but it's not what it appears. I wasn't placing the water on you, but rather having the water absorb those of its own element." Karen came to a realization as she said, "Ah, so you were practically absorbing the water from me?" Leoko nodded. "Precisely." Karen smiled wide. "That is so cool." He smiled somewhat bashfully at the compliment. "Is it?" Karen nodded as she started getting dressed once more. "Yeah, it is." She looked out at the ocean again as she said, "That ice thing you did was so neat. Are you able to do that to all the water... like an ice skating rink?" Leoko grinned. "Most of it, yes."

Not long after she said that, a large portion of the water began to freeze over as ice. Karen looked out at it in surprise. "Wow... you really can." Leoko smiled and nodded as he slipped his pants on. "Yep. If you'll get your shoes on, I'll get you a pair of skates." Karen smiled wide and put on her shoes. Once she did, Leoko made blades of ice attach to the bottom of her shoes like ice skates. She stared wide eyed in gladness. "This is so amazing! You are so awesome Leoko." Leoko smiled a bit shyly, but not as much as before, as he did the same to his shoes. He stretched a bit as he said, "I'm keeping my shirt off because I like the cold." Karen laughed lightly and shivered as she held her arms. "I sure don't." Leoko held his hand out to her. "Come on. Let's skate." Karen smiled as she allowed him to help her to her feet. She wobbled a bit when she stood. "I haven't done this in years, so I might not be very good at this." After she said that, she almost fell as she let out a brief shout and clung to him. She was practically hugging onto him as she held on for support in standing. Leoko smiled and helped her stand. "I'll help you."

They went out on the ice as they started skating. Leoko made sure that she could keep her balance before he let go of her. Karen stood still as she kept her balance, looking down at her feet. Leoko smiled and went off skating, gliding quickly across the ice. Karen watched him, seeing how he made it look so easy. She decided to give it a try as she took a step, moving a little ways before falling on her butt. "Ow..." Leoko chuckled and skated back over to her, taking her by the hand and helping her up. He slowly helped her start as he held her hand, skating alongside her. He smiled kindly at her and she made eye contact as she gained her balance, returning the warm smile. She looked at their hands as she laced their fingers, skating with him hand-in-hand. Leoko blushed a bit and looked ahead to watch where he was going again.

For the first time in their lives, they had a friend that they knew they could tell anything to, have fun times with like they were now. For the first time, they belonged.

As a couple weeks went by, Karen kept her job rather well without losing her temper. She wasn't even wearing Leoko's necklace, which meant she was probably doing better. For the moment, the lobby was empty, so she had the chance to restock things. She took a sleeve of napkins out to the drink station as she put them in there little by little. As she did, she cut her finger on a pointy edge as she lowly said, "Ow..." She slung her hand around a bit, then looked at it. A tiny bit of blood came from a thin line puncture as she sighed. Leoko came up behind her as he looked at it. Karen sensed him behind her, so she didn't get startled. She could remember his aura. She turned to him and showed him her finger. Leoko took hold of her hand as he kept her finger pointed out. Water emitted from his hand as it swirled around her finger, healing the scrape. Karen looked into his eyes and smiled, and Leoko returned the smile as he made eye contact.

"Are those napkins stocked Karen?" Kyote asked from behind the counter. He seemed to notice that she was distracted with Leoko. Karen looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, I got them." Kyote nodded with the appearance of a proud authority figure. "Good, now the tables need to be wiped down." Karen nodded in agreement as she looked at Leoko again, slowly taking her hand back. "Thanks for healing my cut," she said with a light smile. Leoko was staring at Kyote with a near glare. "No problem." Karen noticed this as she said, "Leoko..." This got his attention as intended as he looked at her. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked. Leoko smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

Karen returned to her register as Leoko approached the front of the register. "What would you like this morning?" she asked. "Would you like your usual, chicken biscuit?" Leoko shook his head. "No... I think I'll try a Bacon Egg and Cheese Biscuit this time." Karen nodded and repeated his order back to him. "Okay, so you want a Bacon Egg and Cheese Biscuit, right?" Leoko shook his head. "No, I want a Sausage Biscuit." "Oh, so you want a Sausage Biscuit?" "No I said a Sausage McGriddle." "You did? Okay a Sausage McGriddle..." "No, a Sausage Gravy Biscuit." Karen could see the smirk on his face as she said, "Would you stop messing with me? You're running up my time here." She laughed lightly and Leoko looked at her seriously again. "I said I wanted a chicken biscuit. Are you hard of hearing?" Karen chuckled as she rung up a chicken biscuit. "Okay, but you're gonna have to stick with that, because that's what I'm ringing you up for." Leoko smiled. "All right. That'll work." Karen shook her head with a disbelieving smile as she said, "That'll be one ten." He nodded and handed her a dollar bill and a dime. When she looked into his eyes and accepted the money, he smirked at her. Karen laughed lightly and looked down, as if trying to make it look like she was looking at her register. Leoko's smirk changed to a normal, kind smile as he watched her react a bit shyly.

"Karen, did you get those tables wiped down yet?" Kyote asked, causing her to look over at him. "No, not just yet. I had an order." Kyote didn't even glance at Leoko as he looked at Karen. "Well you need to get out there and keep our lobby straightened up." Karen rolled her eyes as she took her towel and went out to the lobby. Leoko's glare toward Kyote was more noticeable now, but he just turned away and went with Karen. "That guy is really getting on my nerves," Leoko stated as he walked beside Karen, who was wiping the tables. He was growing more defensive of Karen, and when Kyote ordered her around and aggravated her senselessly like that, it preturbed him. He could tell by how quickly she was wiping the tables down that she was getting agitated. He put his hand on her shoulder as he said, "It's all right. Please don't get mad... Do you need my necklace? Would you like to hit me to relieve your frustration?" Karen looked at him and laughed lightly at this comment. He was trying to make her smile, and it worked. "No, that's all right. I think I can handle it. Thanks anyway." As she turned back to her table, she said, "I'll just hit you later." Leoko grinned back at her and said, "All right then. If it makes you happy."

Karen smiled at him, but then she looked out the window and noticed that they had a busload of kids pulling into the lot. Karen sweatdropped and so did Leoko. "Oi, this is really what you needed right now Karen," Leoko stated with sarcasm. He took off his necklace as he put it around her neck. "Here, you'll need this. Have fun." He walked off and Karen sighed. "All right everyone, get in your places and make sure you have everything ready to go," Kyote commanded. The employees felt as if they were in the army as they did what they were told. Karen went back to her register, not even getting to wipe down all the tables. Arina walked over to the register next to Karen's as she smiled nervously and said, "Now I _know _you'll need my help." Karen just sighed and said, "Awww man, and I was supposed to get off in ten minutes." Arina looked at her. "Heh, doesn't look like that's gonna happen."

An hour and a half after her shift was meant to be over, Karen walked out of the restaurant exausted and sore. She limped out the door and saw Leoko waiting nearby. He noticed her coming out as he walked over to her. "You all right? You sure look tired." Karen nodded with narrow eyes that were too tired to keep open. "Yeah... I am." She carried a bag of something as she walked toward him. Leoko noticed her limping on her right leg as he turned around. "Here, hop on. I'll carry you." Karen smiled lightly and climbed on his back. He situated her and helped her up as he held her legs. He then asked, "You want me to carry the bag for you so you can hold on?" Karen smiled and nodded. "Sure. When we get back, we can eat." Leoko smiled back at her. "Ah, so what did you get this time?" Karen smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see." Leoko nodded as he started walking. He liked the feeling of her resting her head on him. It made him feel so close to her, and that's how she felt as well.

Their friendship was always growing, and they seemed to tell each other everything. They were so attached that they even seemed to be quite affectionate, leaning on each other and holding hands. They almost seemed to be acting like... a couple. Once in the alley again, Karen sat beside him as she opened her bag. Leoko looked at it in anticipation of what she might have gotten. She pulled out a box as she said, "I got us some Cinnamon Melts." Leoko seemed surprised as he accepted the box. "You bought two?" Karen shook her head. "No, I only bought one." After she said this, she took out another box with the same thing in it. Leoko blinked in confusion. "Yeah, but... you have two." Karen grinned, seeing that she confused him. "Buy one, get one free." Leoko nodded. "Ohhhh... I get it. Haha, you're just trying to confuse me for what I did to you earlier." Karen smirked. "Yep, and that reminds me..." She punched his arm and he held it. "Ow... What'd you do that for?" She grinned and replied, "You told me I could, so I said I would." Leoko then laughed. "Oh yeah."

He opened his box as he took the fork and poked a piece of the treat. He took a bite of it as he smiled. "Mmmm... it's so delicious." Karen was also eating hers as she smiled. "Yeah... It's better than the original Cinnamon Rolls." Leoko nodded. "Hell yeah it is." Karen leaned closer against him as she ate hers. Leoko smiled and leaned against her as well. He then said, "I like being this close to you Karen." She smiled as she swallowed her bite. "Me too." He poked his food with his fork, not intending to actually stab a piece. "It's almost as if we're... dating," he said as his cheeks flushed. Karen stopped eating and blushed too. "Hmmm..." was the only sound she made. She seemed to notice it too. She then just continued to eat her Cinnamon Melt as she took her last bite. Leoko did the same as he set his box down, not knowing what to say or do now that he had said that.

"I used to have a boyfriend," Karen said as she looked in front of her. Leoko looked at her. "Really? Did you like him?" Karen giggled. "I don't know. I was only in first grade, so it was just puppy love." Leoko laughed. "Puppy love hmm? Why, did he lick you and wag his tail?" Karen laughed and playfully shoved him on the shoulder. "Haha, very funny." Leoko just chuckled as he shoved her lightly back. They met up again as their arms touched. They were sitting that close to each other. They had already established such a close bond, and they were both quite shy. Leoko looked aside and twiddled his thumbs, and Karen's eyes also averted as she bit her lower lip. She had never felt so nervous around him. Leoko felt the same way, for he hadn't been that shy to speak to her. "So..." he finally said, letting his eyes wander a bit. "Yeah..." Karen stated as she tapped her finger on her work pants.

She then stood up and said, "I forgot to change out of my uniform. Heh... I'm just that lazy." Leoko smiled at her and said, "No you're not. You're just tired." His hands began to glow blue as he said, "Shall I do the honors?" Karen nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." Leoko made the icy dressing room for her privacy as he let her change her clothes. While she changed her outfit, Leoko sat there and leaned his head back on the wall, a slight smile on his face as he thought, _What if she likes me? Does she want to be my...? _He blushed lightly at the thoughts. What if she was growing to like him just as he liked her? "Done," Karen stated from behind the ice barrier. Leoko did his best to get rid of his blushing as he took down the barrier. When he saw her in her new jeans and tight t-shirt that she had bought with her earned job money, he looked at her in admiration. She looked so beautiful standing there in that outfit and messing with her hair. She was pulling part of her hair back as she smoothed out the creases. Leoko watched as she took the hairbow from around her wrist and tied her hair back with it.

"Ahh, that's better," she said as she sighed contently. Leoko stared at her with a light smile as he said, "Yeah it is." Karen looked at him and smiled big. "Are you... checking me out?" His cheeks flushed again as he said, "I was just... complimenting you. That's all... You _are _very pretty." Karen blushed as well. She had never blushed so many times in one day. "Thanks." She tapped her toes together fidgety. "You're not so bad yourself." Leoko's blush became more pronounced as he looked aside nervously. Karen then felt soreness in her feet as she sat down. "Ugh, today was such a long day." Leoko looked at her as his blush was replaced with concern. "Are your feet sore?" Karen nodded as she rubbed her bare feet. "Yeah..." Leoko smiled at her. "I can fix that." He got up and went over to her, sitting in front of her as her legs were stretched out straight in front of her. He then emitted water from his hands as the water flowed around and over her feet.

Karen smiled and leaned her head back. It was so relaxing since the water was massaging her feet. She wiggled her toes and made a low moan of contentment. "Mmmm... Your powers are so amazing." Leoko smiled at her as he continued to let his powers massage her. "Yours are too. I wish I had telekinesis." Karen looked at him. "You do when it comes to water. You can manipulate it to do almost anything." Leoko smiled. "Yeah, that's true, but I can't control everything like you can. Hey, I bet you could control water too." Karen thought for a second. "Yeah, I bet I could. I'll have to try it sometime."

Leoko then asked, "Can you control something and keep it under control while you do something else, like this?" His waterpowers were still massaging her feet as he got up, walking behind her and sitting down behind her. He then began massaging her shoulders with his hands. Karen seemed so relaxed and happy now. "Mmmmm... no I can't. You are so nice to me. Thank you so much Leoko." He smiled as he continued to massage her tense shoulder muscles. "You're welcome. You deserve it... and you need it." Karen nodded. "Yes I did need it... so much." Leoko continued to massage her, working his way down her mid back as his thumbs pressed her pressure points and tension areas. Karen made a low noise every once in a while, keeping her eyes closed as she relaxed and enjoyed the sweet pampering.

After a little while, she leaned back against him subconsciously in her relaxation, her back against his stomach and her head against his chest. Leoko paused for a second, but then smiled as he nuzzled the side of her head. He stopped massaging and the water around her feet disappeared as he slipped his arms around her. He laid one of his hands on top of the other on her stomach as he rested his head on hers, enjoying the closeness and belonging. Karen remained in her state of relaxation as she placed her hands over his that were on her stomach. Leoko smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing with her happily. Karen also had her eyes closed, soon falling asleep since she had a hard day.

Leoko noticed her breathing even out and felt her fingers twitch as he observed her. He smiled tenderly as he created an object of water behind his back to prop himself against. This way, he could relax and not disturb her. She seemed too comfortable and content. Leoko looked up at the sky as he smiled and leaned back on his watery support behind him, relaxing with Karen. He was glad to have satisfied her and helped her out. His own words played around in his head: _There's a day that's meant to be discovered, and that's when you come to realize the reason and truly appreciate it. _


	5. Chapter 5

"That sounds so odd though," Leoko said, walking alongside Karen. They were walking along the sidewalk, side-by-side, as they talked. Karen was wearing her uniform, headed for work as she was accompanied by Leoko. She smiled and replied, "No. No. It's really good. I like to dip my fries in a vanilla milkshake. Mmmmm it's so good..." She laughed as she brushed some hair from her face with her hand. Her other hand was hanging freely at her side. Leoko seized this opportunity as he reached over and took hold of her hand, smiling sweetly at her. Karen blushed somewhat and laced her fingers with his, feeling just as open and kind as he was. This made his heart all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that she held the same feelings for him as he did for her. He truly cared for her. He would walk her to McDonalds everyday that she worked as he kept her company, secretly protecting her from harm, and everyday that she got off, there he was waiting for her.

They walked by the window of a gas station. In the window was the registration to win a million dollars. Karen stopped and laughed lightly and sarcastically. "Heh, right. Like anyone ever wins those things." Leoko smirked. "Yeah, people'd have better luck trying to figure out cloning." Karen chuckled with him as she looked inside at the registration cards by the entry box. She thought for a moment as she let out the sound, "Hmmm..." This signaled her train of thought. She then went inside and Leoko blinked, following her. "What are you doing Karen?" She shrugged as she took a registration slip. "Just trying one of these for the heck of it." Leoko smirked. "Oh I see. What harm could it do, eh?" Karen giggled lightly at his word as she nodded. "Yeah. Exactly. Why not, ya know?" She filled out the information as she wrote down her cell phone number.

Leoko raised an eyebrow. "You have a cell phone?" Karen nodded as she took it out of her pocket. "Yeah. It's one of the things I brought with me. I don't use it much, but you never know. It's loaded with minutes. I'm surprised I even remembered my number, heheh." She put her phone back in her pocket as she finished up the information on the card. When she finished it, she dropped it in the box and turned away. "Well, let's go. There's a slim chance that we'll ever hear from these people. Just thought I'd do it anyway." Leoko smiled and followed her out of the station.

Once they got to McDonalds, he turned to face her and smiled at her. Karen put on her visor as she fixed it upon her head. She wore a ponytail, and yet a couple strands hung freely in front. She then looked up at him and smiled, all set to go inside. Leoko leaned in and kissed her cheek, taking her by surprise. He smiled kindly as he said, "Have a good day today. I'll be here waiting for you when you get off. Okay?" Karen stared and nodded slowly, speechless from the caring kiss. As she turned and walked inside, she smiled happily as she entered the doors. Leoko also smiled as he watched her go inside. He had grown so attached to her, as she had to him. He looked inside, secretly trying to see if a certain someone was there. No sign of Kyote. "Huh, maybe he's off today," Leoko scoffed as he turned away. "Good. I'm sick of him getting onto her."

Leoko walked along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as his eyes wandered to nowhere in particular. As he walked along, he sensed more trouble as he sighed. "Great. More unwanted company." He turned around to find Kyote standing there and staring coldly at him. Leoko just glared back. He wasn't intimidated as his hand grabbed the handle of his switchblade in his pocket. "You trying to start something with me?" Kyote stated in his deep, dark voice. Leoko just smirked and stood ready. "Bring it here." Kyote growled as he flashed over toward Leoko at demonic speeds.

By the time he got close enough, blood splattered on the hard cement walk as it darkened up the gray hues with its tainted malice. Kyote's eyes were lit up with fury and pain, Leoko's arm extended and his switchblade in Kyote's shoulder. Leoko grinned darkly as he jerked his knife out of Kyote's shoulder, blood pattering off the end of the blade. Kyote let out a growl as the blade left the puncture, his hand moving over to it as he clenched his teeth and glared at Leoko in hatred. The demon then smirked at the halfling. "Heh, you're just over-protective of that girl. You think I'm piling too much on her at her job." He moved his face closer with his evil stare as he continued to speak. "Well guess what? Her efforts for this job are in vain, and now you have just sentenced her to the punishment of a hellish workforce."

Leoko's glare darkened in detest as he created his icy bow from his aura. He created an arrow as well as he fixed it on the arrow. He did all of this skillfully and swiftly as he released the arrow, perfectly aimed for Kyote. As the ice arrow came into contact, it released a crystalline explosion as his view of Kyote was blocked. Once the explosion cleared out, Kyote was nowhere to be seen. Leoko growled as he dropped the arm with the bow in hand to his side. "Damn it!" he growled, absorbing his icy powered bow back into him. The bow just melted into a watery substance as it flowed into his clenched fist. Kyote had clearly gotten away, vanishing before being fully harmed. "Urgh, that is a BIG pet peeve of mine."

Karen was working at the counter, wiping the dust off the registers with a small towel. She had a small smile on her face as she thought of Leoko and when he kissed her cheek. He was so affectionate. _Does he love me? _she wondered to herself in thought. "You're not doing your job," Kyote's dark voice stated from behind her. The voice was right beside her ear, vibrating into her head and sending chills through her as she almost shivered. She turned her head back as she said, "I cleaned the lobby and now I'm wiping the registers as you said to do..." Kyote grabbed her chin somewhat roughly, turning her head to make her face the drink station on the other side of the counter. There was a big puddle of orange juice on the tray-sliding silver attachment as Karen's eyes widened. "I just cleaned that... and there was no one to--"

Kyote grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her roughly back a bit, nearly choking her as it stifled her sentence. Karen froze at this action as she halted, making an assaulted brief intake of breath. "Clean it. I want to see that drink station spotless." He shoved her forward as he released her shirt, forcing her to let out a startled grunt. She placed her hands on the counter in front of her as she was shoved, staring down at the marbled surface in disbelief of his rude forcefulness to her just then. She looked back at him through the corner of her eye as he walked off. She couldn't believe it. Now he was even more cruel toward her than he already was. She looked over at Arina as if to say, 'Did you see what he just did to me?' Arina looked down and turned away, getting back to bagging the orders as she was told. A customer came up to Karen's register as he looked at the menu. Karen tried to focus and let the incident slide as she asked, "Hi, can I take your order?" She didn't smile though as she was still in surprise about the whole ordeal.

She was relieved to get off that day as she walked back to the alley where she abided with Leoko. When she saw him, she threw her hat and said, "Oi, I can't believe this day. The nerve of that idiot assigning me to sweep and mop the entire lobby five minutes before I was to get off! Ugh! He didn't give me a proper notice at all!" She stopped fussing as she took a deep breath, controlling her anger. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she pushed it out of her face. "I swear that guy's really got something against me." She looked at Leoko and saw that he didn't seem to happy. "Sorry Karen." She tilted her head curiously at him. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault." Leoko looked down. "Yes it is..." He looked at her as he said, "You know that invisablizing ice barrier I made to protect your money and make it seem out of sight to anyone else?" Karen nodded. "Yeah..." Leoko's eyes saddened as he looked over at where it used to be. Karen's eyes widened. "What! No! That can't be! Someone... stole it?" Leoko nodded. "Every bit of it."

Karen glared and her fists clenched, but Leoko walked up to her and put the necklace around her neck as he prevented her from losing control of her powers. Leoko wouldn't look into her eyes as he did, but looked down at his feet. Karen's aggravation turned to concern as she looked at him. "Leoko...?" Leoko looked up and glanced into her eyes briefly before he nodded and turned away. He walked over to his exercising area of the alley as he sat down, lacing his fingers behind his head. He then began to do sit-ups rather furiously. Karen wanted to ask him what was up, but she decided not to as she sighed and sat down, taking her shoes off. "I knew something was different about today, since you weren't there when I got off today." She knew something was up, but she didn't want to intrude since he didn't seem to want to discuss the matter, so she didn't bring up more than that. Karen moaned in annoyance of her day as she leaned back against the wall. She clutched the pendant of Leoko's necklace as she closed her eyes.

Karen became so relaxed that she slipped into a dream. In this dream, there was a young girl with silvery blonde hair that looked around the toy store happily. She looked at all the stuffed animals as she found a husky that gave her a wide grin. She couldn't have been older than five. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she ran up to her mother with the toy. "Can I have it? Please?" The mother smiled as she looked at the tag. She frowned when she saw the price. "Honey, this is too much for a stuffed animal. Mommy can't pay that much for it right now." The young girl glared and yelled, "I want the puppy!" The mother seemed a bit cautious of the daughter as she held out her hands. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy can't afford it. Please don't get mad. You have to understand..." The child only grew angrier as she screamed high pitched. The mother went flying back into the shelves forcefully by an unseen force, breaking anything in the way. The child's eyes grew wide and frightful as she froze, breathing heavily as she saw her mother be crushed by the shelves. "MOMMY!" She tried to run for her mother, but someone held her back as he turned her to face him. "You have to learn to control your anger Karen!" She looked into her father's eyes frighteningly as he shook her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "Karen... Karen... Karen..." his voice said over and over until it melded into Leoko's voice.

Outside the dream, Leoko was the one stating her name as he shook her shoulders. "Karen... come on, wake up." Karen was breathing heavily and finally her eyes flashed opened widely. She was startled out of her sleep from when she had drifted into sleep while sitting up. Her eyes met his as she said, "Leoko..." She took in another breath and let it out, trying to regain her composure, Leoko looked at her with his hands still on her shoulders as he said, "Don't worry. It was just a dream." Karen shook her head, her eyes depicting some sadness. "No... it was more than that." She looked aside as she said, "It was a hurtful memory." Her eyes closed as she hesitated to finish. "...I almost killed her that day." Leoko looked at her as he tried to see her eyes. "Who?"

"My mom," was all she replied. Leoko frowned and sat beside her. "Your foster mom?" Karen shook her head, "No... my real mom." Karen took in a breath before finishing. "My dad... my real dad, he was always telling me to control my temper. I tried. I really did, but I was just a stupid kid then."

Leoko put his arm around her shoulder and held her close. "It's all right. It's all in the past. I'm sure he forgives you now, and I bet he'd be proud to see that you're doing better." Karen just frowned and looked down. "He probably would... if he were alive." Leoko looked sadly at her. "Oh... I'm sorry Karen." She looked at him and faintly smiled. "It's okay. It's in the past." He looked at her and nodded as he leaned his head against hers, a concerned face still on his expression. Karen looked at him and smirked as she poked the corner of his lip. "Come on. Smile..." Leoko grinned and poked her side, making her jerk and squeal. "Hee hee, Leoko..." He just continued to grin. "Yes?" Karen looked at him as if to wonder something. She poked his side, and to her surprise, he was ticklish as well as he let out a brief segment of laughter. "Hey..." Karen grinned at this and Leoko sweatdropped. "You wouldn't..." She then lifted his arm as she tickled his underarm, making him wiggle and laugh loudly. "Ahahahahaa! Stooooooop!" he pleaded, leaning away from her. Karen just leaned closer as she tickled more, trailing the tortureful sensations up and down his sides.

Leoko suddenly jerked backwards and fell on his back, accidentally pulling Karen with him. She landed on top of him as she looked down at him, her face inches from his. They both blushed bright red with embarassment and Karen slowly sat up. "Oops..." she said nervously. "Heh," Leoko stated as he sat up after she did. "Well, now you know I'm ticklish... that's more danger in it for me." He chuckled and so did she, but they both felt quite awkward now. Karen looked aside as she twirled her hair. Leoko looked up as he hummed innocently, trying not to make it seem as if he felt awkward at all. This only made it more obvious though as Karen giggled at him. "Leoko..." He looked at her and said, "Huh?" Karen just smiled and went over to him, sitting by him. "Leoko, I know you like me." His blush became a brighter red. "Uhh... yeah... I do." He came out and told her, since he knew that she knew. Karen smiled as she looked into his eyes. It took her a bit to get it out, but she finally said, "Leoko... I like you too."

He looked into her eyes as his own ogles glistened. "Really?" She nodded as she gazed on. "Mmmhmm..." She was now blushing a bit too, shy that she had told him her feelings. Leoko gazed back into her crystal blue eyes, getting lost in her stare. Their eyes had just met in a strong connection as they both knew what they wanted to do. Leoko slowly moved his face closer to hers, and she did the same as her stare became serious as well, searching his eyes for emotion. She watched as he inched closer to her face and closed his eyes. She slowly did the same and then before long, she felt his lips softly against hers. Leoko moved his hand gently to her cheek as he kissed her, leaving his lips there as he felt the bond between them. Karen felt his tender lips and sweet touch, which just melted her heart. It just felt so new to her as she slowly pulled away. His hand was still on her cheek as he looked into her eyes with his of the same hue. He moved his hand more to her chin as he gently held it there, keeping eye contact as he lightly smiled at her. His thumb stroked her cheek tenderly as he admired the softness of her skin.

Karen gave the look of approval in her eyes as he brought their lips back together again, guiding her lips softly to his as they met in a soft greeting. This time the liplock held a bit more passion and feeling as they held their kiss there. Karen moved her hand to his shoulder as she felt a better attachment from this kiss. It felt so tender and romantic to her, and Leoko felt the same as he reciprocated. When they withdrew from the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer. Leoko smiled warmly and lovingly as he slipped his arms around her to hold her. Karen held him in an embrace in return as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Leoko stroked her hair softly, which was a wondrous and lovely feeling to her as she smiled and closed her eyes. "I'll always be here for you Karen. Wherever I am, forever you can be," he said as he smiled and continued to comfort her. Karen nodded as she nudged him just a bit in her comfort.

Meanwhile in town, a news report played from the TV of a Television Shop. The reporter was a woman as she said, "Local foster family of Karen Leanne Tayka found dead yesterday at four P.M. just inside their kitchen. Police say they overdosed on drugs and alcohol after the loss of Karen. No one knows the whereabouts of the young girl, yet some say they've seen a girl similar to her walking around in a McDonalds uniform. Police have disregarded this factor since they figure that she wouldn't be out in the open as such. They even have reason to believe that she may be dead due to the conditions of her trashed bedroom. They say it could have been aggravated assault, possibly even done by the parents which caused them to commit suicide by overdose. Investigation still continues however as police expand their search. I'm Renasha Niicha and I'll be sure to keep everyone updated." Karen knew nothing of the news reports. Luckily they weren't playing in the town that she was working at. The people at her workplace never seemed to mention it, so she had a plus there.

"Open your eyes," Karen heard Leoko say to her in a you're-about-to-be-amazed voice. She uncovered her face as she moved her hands away. Her eyes met a tiny black box in Leoko's hands as her expression shone with surprise. She stared at the box as she took it into her hands, too speechless for words. "Leoko... what's this for?" Leoko smiled as he said, "It's for you." She smirked at him flatly with his joking attitude. "Go ahead, open it," he told her with a grin as he waited in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened it. Karen lifted the tiny velvet box open as she discovered a charming gold ring. It held three sapphire stones, and in between them were two clear diamond-like stones. She stared at it in amazement as her mouth opened in awe. "Oh... it's beautiful." She slipped it on her right ring finger as she smiled at it, then at Leoko as she made eye contact. "You shouldn't have. I can't believe this. Where'd you even get the money to afford this?" Leoko smirked as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms behind his head as he usually tended to do. "How I acquired that trinket is my little secret."

She became a bit suspicious of his secretive ways, and then she really stopped to think as she remembered earlier that day when she had come back from work. '_You know that invisablizing ice barrier I made to protect your money and make it seem out of sight to anyone else_?' Leoko's words danced in her head and soon she looked at him with a glare. "I can't believe this." Leoko looked at her when he heard her tone of voice. When he saw her glare, this really confused him as he sat up and asked, "What? What's wrong?" She stood up as she held her glare, taking the ring off her finger as she held it in her hand. "I can't believe you stole from me." Her glare turned with a bit of sadness as she said, "I thought I could trust you." She threw the ring on the ground as she stormed out of the alley. Leoko stood quickly on his feet. "Karen! What are you...? Karen!" He was going to go after her, but then he sighed and stopped after only a couple of steps. Right in front of his feet lay the ring. He bent down and picked it up, looking out of the alley in the direction that she had taken off to. In his eyes was the easy spotting of sadness that had once been noticeable. "Where did I go wrong?"

That night, Karen didn't sleep. She remained awake until morning, sitting upon a stairway. Her eyes were listless and she had been maintaining her calm all the while. Dawn was arriving and the sun was rising over a building's height. It was clear that she hadn't slept a wink. It was obvious in her eyes and her slumped position. She watched as a mouse scurried by and ran into its home, a hole in a trash bin. She looked up at the sky as she sighed. "Damn. I left my uniform at that thief's alley." She glared lightly, dark colors under her eyes, as she got up and walked back toward the alley.

She peeked around the alley once she got there and didn't see him around anywhere. She spotted her uniform still hanging on the iron stairs on its hanger, untouched and untainted by anything just as it was the day previously. She walked into the alley slowly as she went and grabbed it, carefully lifting the hook off of its placement. She looked at it for a moment, then turned around to walk out of the alley.

There he was. Leoko stood there at the entrance of the alley, just looking at her. Karen clutched her uniform at her chest, as if startled and expecting something dangerous from him. Leoko's eyes didn't show any malice in them however as he asked, "Did you think that I stole your money and bought this ring with it?" He asked this in reasoning, yet Karen backed away slowly, still clutching her uniform. "Let me go... Just let me go Leoko." He nodded and moved aside to let her pass. He had no intention to trap her and keep her there, and that's what he wanted to show her. Karen was still not subduing to reasoning as she hurried out of the alley, running as she kept hold of her uniform at her chest tightly. Leoko watched her go as he remained in the same spot. Again, he didn't even bother to follow her.

Karen figured he would though as she looked back while running. She stopped in her tracks once she noticed that he wasn't following her. She was quite confused as to why he didn't try very hard to chase after her and reason with her. She shrugged as she turned and walked on with her uniform. She stroked the sleeve of her uniform while in thought and walking. All of this really made her think, made her curious.

A bit later that morning at her job, Karen was wiping off the registers as she had been told to do every once in a while to keep down dust visibility. She wiped over the top of one, then lifted its side as she wiped underneath it and on the counter it rested on. Her stomach interrupted her as it growled out loud, signaling her hunger. She held her stomach with one hand as she looked at the clock. It showed 12:30, and she sighed at this. "I could so use a break right now," she stated lowly to herself. "I've been here for hours, and I still haven't gotten a break." Karen was so tired, so physically exausted, as her eyes hung low. Her hunger only made it worse. She turned to look at Kyote, seeing how he stood there watching things. It didn't appear as if he had heard her say those things, yet she hoped he did in a way. It would have been a good hint. Arina walked to the front after being in the back as she walked up to Karen and saw her troubled expression. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern. Karen looked at her as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry and I have been here since 6:00 this morning." "Ouch," Arina said in response, knowing that wasn't a good thing. "Kyote still didn't give you your break?" Karen shook her head. "No..." Arina heard Karen's stomach growl again as she looked down, feeling somewhat sorry for Karen. The past couple days had been so hard on her, and now she wasn't getting the fair treatment on her breaktime.

"Karen," Kyote said as he looked at the girls. "Yes?" Karen asked, hoping that he was to mention her break. Maybe this was it. Maybe he heard her and was going to be lenient. "Go get a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush and wash the baseboards. Arina, go on break." Karen's jaw dropped in disbelief at this, and even Arina knew that this was unfair treatment as her expression was surprised. "But I've only been here for an hour..." Arina added in as she looked at Kyote, then at Karen as a signal to send her on break instead. Kyote looked down at his papers. "Well you're the last one that needs to have your break, so go on your break now," he commanded. Arina frowned at Karen as she shrugged and walked off. She tried. She tried to help Karen out, but once Kyote got strict with her, she didn't dare take it any further. Karen watched as Arina went back to the back of the workplace again, then she focused a glare at Kyote. She clutched her towel, then threw it on the counter as she was prepared to go and give Kyote a piece of her mind, not caring if she lost her temper or not.

She stopped and didn't take more than two steps, seeing Mayaki walk up to the front from the back area as she approached Kyote. Karen watched as she talked with Kyote, telling him something that she couldn't hear from her distance. She tried to read their lips though as she watched them, but she couldn't decipher much. Mayaki held out her hands for the schedule as Kyote nodded and handed it to her. After a bit of looking over it, Mayaki looked at Karen and asked her to come over there. Karen did as she was asked, approaching her store manager. "Kyote, you missed Karen's break. She came in early today, and she really should have gotten her break earlier." Kyote bowed as he said, "I'm sorry Mayaki. I must have overlooked it." "Well don't apologize to me. Apologize to Karen." Mayaki was the only one that could take authority over Kyote. Kyote was merely a typical manager, while Mayaki ran the whole operation. The demon knew this as he turned to Karen, doing what he was told. "I'm sorry Karen. You should go on your break too, right now with Arina. I'll have someone else cover your position until you get back." His apology seemed sincere, but Karen could read through his eyes. She saw right through him that he was gritting his teeth to say that to her. Why was he kissing up to Mayaki so much? It couldn't have been just because she was over him. There had to be something else.

Karen thanked Mayaki as she glanced at Kyote. Their short stare just spit out a thousand words of dislike for each other. Mayaki had turned around, and so Kyote's stare became darker as he watched Karen clock out and go to the other side of the counter, taking a small cup with her. She took her cup as she filled it with Sprite at the drink station. Arina was sitting in the lobby now, sitting at a table in the back and eating a parfait with strawberries and yogurt in it. She saw Karen as she smiled a bit and motioned for her to join her. Karen smiled a bit in return as she walked over to sit with her co-worker. Arina tilted her head a bit as she asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Karen just shrugged as she said, "Eh, in a minute." Arina handed Karen her Sausage Egg and Cheese McMuffin as she smiled. "Here, you can eat my breakfast. I'm not as hungry anyway since I've only been here an hour." Karen looked down at it as she placed her hand over it. "Well, I don't really like sausage, but right now I could eat anything. Thanks Arina." She almost let out a chuckle, but she didn't as she opened up the wrapper and took a bite of it.

Arina watched Karen as she ate the breakfast sandwich. She seemed to be eating it rather quickly. She must have been rather hungry. She then tilted her head and asked, "I wonder why Kyote didn't want to give you your break? Did you do something to get on his bad side?" Karen looked up with a mouthful as she shook her head, swallowing her food before she spoke. "No. I've been doing my job to the best of my ability, and for some reason he enjoys giving me a hard time. I don't get it." Arina thought for a bit as she said, "Me neither. I mean, I know he's rude to all the employees, but he's really been giving you special treatment lately." Karen nodded as she looked down, taking another bite of the food that Arina had so kindly given her.

"Don't worry. Things will get better for you when you get to go home today," Arina chimed in with a smile. Karen only seemed to frown more as she paused from eating, her eyes narrowing more in sadness. Arina noticed this and she really began to wonder about Karen's life. "Is there something else bothering you Karen?" Karen quickly shook her head. "No... No, it's nothing." She took another bite of her food as she avoided telling of the subject. Arina just looked at Karen, still in concern and curiosity, but she didn't think that it would have been a good idea to intrude. She then decided to bring up another subject as she stated, "You know what's worse? Kyote's trying to be certified as a store manager." This got Karen's attention as she looked at Arina. This news rang in her ears like a bomb. "He's what?" Arina nodded. "Yeah... that's why he's doing everything that Mayaki tells him to do when she's around. He wants to have a good recommendation from her for when the head boss of the company shows up, the guy that's over Mayaki even." Karen was disappointed to hear this as she leaned her head back against the chair. "Ugh, that would so brighten up my life more," she said with an obvious sarcasm as she closed her eyes and moaned in annoyance. "I hate my life."


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of bristles scraping a surface sounded out through the lobby. Karen had been assigned a cleaning job, scrubbing all the baseboards along the restaurant. Everyone had been assigned cleaning duties that day, but Karen's was just unreasonable as she even had to lie in the floor and get to the areas underneath the lobby chairs. She grumbled lowly to herself as she scrubbed, sighing soon after in order to maintain her calm. Kyote was behind this, of course. He stood there doing nothing as he always did, supervising the others in his superior acts of management. This agitated Karen more and more each day as she gritted her teeth, trying to bear the unfair treatment.

While she scrubbed the baseboards, Arina came over as she saw her. "Karen?" Karen came out from under the chair, careful not to hit her head, as she looked up at Arina. "What are you doing down there?" Arina questioned as she stood there holding a piece of folded paper. Karen sighed a hard, irritated sigh. "It's my cleaning job." Arina looked at Karen in pity. "This is going overboard." She shook her head and fiddled with her paper. "Well, one good thing about today: It's payday." She smiled about this, and Karen smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess so. It's the only reason I'm here after all. Otherwise, I'd be gone." Arina nodded. "True that." Karen got up as she put her scrub brush in the bucket of soapy water near her. "I'm taking a break and getting my check before I forget." Arina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Last week I went off and almost forgot mine, which is so unlike me." Karen and Arina shared a bit of a chuckle before Karen walked off toward Kyote.

The look on Karen's face just depicted distaste. She didn't want to approach Kyote. She dreaded it, knowing that something would go wrong. He was the manager on the floor however, so she had to grit her teeth and confront him when necessary. "Kyote..." Karen stated as she approached him. Kyote looked at her neutrally. "What is it?" She looked at him as she replied, "Could I please have my check so I'll have it with me. That way I won't forget it before I go home today." Kyote looked at her, judging her for faults. She could see it in his eyes. "Did you finish scrubbing the baseboards?" Karen shook her head. "Not just yet, but I'm getting there." He gave her a stern look. "Finish doing your job, then we'll see about your payment. Don't bother me with that right now." Karen frowned as she looked aside. She knew he would reject her. She saw it coming, she knew that he'd do anything to aggravate her.

A teenaged boy walked up to the third register as he said, "Hey Kyote, can I have my check?" Kyote turned to him and shrugged. "I guess." Karen's jaw dropped in surprise at how quick he was to accept giving the check to this other employee and not her. "What are you? Sexist?" she let slip, yet she didn't care if he heard her or not. Kyote gave a light glare in her direction before he opened the register, sifting through the checks until he found the boy's check. He handed the boy his check as the young employee signed for it. Karen held an angered expression as she walked over to him. "Just hand me my check now since you've already got them out. It'll save you time so I won't have to ask you later." Kyote looked at her, no particular expression on his face. She had a point. Kyote sighed with a somewhat disappointed face as he handed Karen her check. "Here. Now leave me alone." Karen glared, but then disregarded his attitude toward her for the time being. This was payday. She had her check now, so this brightened up her day a bit.

She opened it up to observe the amount of her pay, and her eyes narrowed at the sight. Her check was only for fifty nine dollars. Her glare grew darker at Kyote as she looked at him. "What is up with this? I worked over twenty hours this week! I worked overtime every day practically, and this is what you give me? There has to be some kind of mistake!" The other employees stopped their duties to watch her raise her voice to the manager. Kyote glared back at her. "Are you saying that I've made a mistake? Are you sure you even deserved to earn what you have now?" Her eyes narrowed more as her fists clenched, wrinkling the check in her grip.

The trays that held the sausage, biscuits, eggs, and ham all were forced from their areas in the grill area as they were thrown by Karen's unseen, out of control power into the floor. The workers back at the grill jumped aside in fright at witnessing how they seemed to be shoved by something unseen, or fall on their own. The fries that lay under the heat lamp also flew in random directions as everyone was startled. A few shouts were heard from some of the employees as these events happened. Kyote looked at Karen in somewhat of a surprise, knowing that she was the one that caused all the movements. She glared darkly as she looked him in the eyes and said, "I will not stand for your ignorance any longer. I quit." She turned and stormed out of the swinging door. "I don't care anymore." Everyone watched her as she left, especially Kyote who was staring evilly at her in detest. Without much warning, he zoomed out of sight with his eyes still on Karen.

Karen walked along the sidewalk angrily as she tried to calm herself so that her telekinesis wouldn't go out of hand. "There's no way I'm putting up with that any longer," she declared to no one in particular as she walked on. She gritted her teeth and clinched her fists in order to hold back her anger. Some things around her rattled, but they didn't take off flying. She looked behind her as she glared, thinking of Kyote and how he made her so mad. When she turned back around to look in front of her, he was suddenly right there in front of her. This startled her as she gasped, stopped, and nearly jumped back upon reflex. Kyote flung her around as he made her turn her back to him, getting her in a hold as he held his pointer claw at her neck. His claw had to have been nearly three inches long. Kyote stared darkly at her, tickling her upper neck gently with his claw's pointy end. "Could you please repeat what you last said to me? I don't think I heard you clearly." Karen froze in speech and motion. She was now nervous and afraid for her life.

Kyote showed no remorse for her fear as he continued to speak. "I know I didn't hear you say you were going to quit. Do you know what happens to those who quit? Have you seen any of the employees outside McDonalds after they quit? Hmm?" His claw continued to trail her neck lightly as his glare darkened more, his breath and his voice brushing her left ear. This caused Karen to shiver and nearly whimper. His claw seemed to press a bit harder. "No one quits on my watch." Karen closed her eyes upon feeling the touch of the point at the end of his claw get closer, nearly piercing her flesh. Her heart was thumping more now, for she was scared.

"Let her go," Leoko stated from behind them. Kyote flung around with Karen in his grip, making her yell briefly because of this. "What do you want half-breed?" Kyote asked carelessly as he held his claw to Karen's throat, staring at Leoko boredly. Leoko's stare only became more demanding. "I said, let her go." Kyote grinned. "Oh? But I thought you didn't care for this bitch anymore. After all, she accused you of being a thief, did she not?" Leoko glared and looked down with a mixed in sadness, and Karen's eyes widened at figuring out something. That final line of Kyote's said it all. She glared and growled in a way, releasing a shout along with a strong, spontaneous burst of telekinetic waves. Kyote was blown back and into the brick wall of a nearby building as he grunted upon impact, falling to a sitting position. He was now a bit stunned as he held his head.

Once he came to his senses, Leoko had his icy arrow pointed at Kyote's face as he smirked. "Meet my Leguna." Karen waited behind Leoko for safety as he fired the arrow, creating a crystalline explosion that shattered on Kyote before he had time to escape. Karen watched as the smoke and crystals cleared out, leaving nothing in its place but Kyote's broken clothes, and maybe a couple bones among the shreds. Her stomach was sensitive at the sight, causing her to wince as she looked aside. Leoko continued to look at Kyote's remains with a neutral expression of deep-within satisfaction as he absorbed his icy aura weapon once more.

"Leoko..." Karen said lowly as she looked at him. Leoko slowly turned and looked at her, seeing her expression as it saddened his own. "Sorry you had to see that... but I've been wanting to do that from day one." Karen just looked at him and opened her mouth slightly, making the notion that she wanted to say something while she inhaled. She didn't let any sounds escape her vocals though as she let out her breath again. Leoko leveled his sight to the ground as he said, "I guess I deserve the silent treatment." Karen looked at him and shook her head. "No you don't. I never should have misjudged you." Leoko's eyes met hers. "No... I should have told you how I acquired the ring." He took the little black velvety box out of his pocket as he held it and looked at it. "This ring was from my mother. The Sapphire Promise. That's what she called it." Karen looked at him curiously. "The Sapphire Promise?" Leoko nodded. "This ring was from her mate, the one that swore he'd love her to his death... my father." Leoko took a breath and let it out before he continued.

"My mother began to notice an absense and disinterest from him, and she soon came to find that he was cheating on her. I was only ten at the time and didn't understand love or its concepts. One day mom came to me and gave me this ring. It was the last time I ever saw her." His expression seemed gloomier as he looked aside. "I'll never forget that day..."

Flashback: Leoko was a young boy, playing with his icy boomerang as he chopped down strings and caused tree decorations to drop from them. "Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down in victory. He started his training from a young age, and each day he progressed in skill. At this time, he was quite skilled for his age. His mother had seen this, but only gave a faint smile as she approached. Leoko looked back at her and smiled. "Did you see that mama? I hit them all!" His mother didn't give much more from her faint smile as she nodded slowly. "I saw that... good job son." Leoko's smile went away somewhat as he asked, "What's wrong? Did I not do it good enough?" She smiled a little more at him, trying to portray happiness for her son in hard times. "No sweetie. You did great. I'm very proud of you." Leoko tilted his head. "Then why do you look so sad?"

His mother looked down, slowly getting to her knees in front of him as she looked into his eyes. While she had his attention, she slipped the black box into his hands. "Leoko, I want you to have this. Furthermore, I want you to honor it, the Sapphire Promise. Only give the promise to the one you wish to keep, to be your only one. I know you will find her and you'll be a great gentleman. There's a day that's meant to be discovered, and that's when you come to realize the reason and truly appreciate it." Leoko looked down at the box in his hands, feeling how soft and velvety it was. He opened it and looked inside at the sapphire ring as it luminated in the light's reflection. His mother smiled warmly at him. "Make me proud son. Make _her _proud. When you find her, protect her and respect her with all your heart's promises."

Back from the flashback: Leoko was holding the box in his hands, stroking the smooth top of it as he looked down at it. "This ring was a treasured inheritance, and I've treasured it to this day... Not but two hours after she passed the ring on to me, my father returned and killed her to hide his affairs with a human. After that, he ran off with the demon seductress, leaving me to fend for myself. I loved my mother, respected her... Since that day I have been training and exercising, waiting for the day I find my father again. I will avenge her... and I will keep my promise to her... as I hoped to keep to you." He looked at her and her eyes met his. Karen felt really bad for judging him now as she frowned. "That's why I should have told you in the first place where I got the ring from... I'm sorry Karen."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I judged you wrong. I should have listened. You were only trying to protect me and care for me to make your mother proud and... I have always admired that about you. You're a sweet guy Leoko," Karen said with a kind smile. Leoko smiled shyly as he replied, "Thanks... I'm glad you think so." He looked at her a bit more seriously as he continued. "Karen, I would never lie to you. I would never steal from you... I would never betray you." Karen looked into his eyes softly and with a bit of surprise. "You... wanted to give me the promise?" Leoko nodded as he stepped a bit closer. "Yes... I wanted you to have it... to be my only one. You make me happy Karen and... I love you."

Karen looked into his eyes. "Leoko..." He smiled and opened the box, taking out the ring once more. "Do you... want this back?" Karen looked at him with a surprised expression for a bit longer, but then she smiled. "Yes. I would be honored to wear it." She walked over to him and he took the ring out of the box, carefully putting it on her ring finger. Karen blushed as she looked at it, admiring its beauty. "Wow... it fits so well. It's like it was meant to be on me." This brought a smile to the half-demon's face. "I'm glad to hear that." Karen made eye contact again as she said, "I love you too." This warmed his heart so strongly as he blushed. "Karen..." His eyes gazed lovingly into hers, feeling strong emotions for her. Karen looked at the ring on her finger as she fiddled with it, suddenly remembering other things as she sighed. Leoko looked at her oddly and asked, "What now?"

"I'm jobless again... and I have no money. Now what do I do?" Karen asked, holding her head with both hands in frustration. "Ugh, life just will not let me be happy." Leoko looked down sadly and then looked back at her again, opening his mouth to tell her something. A strange tune began to play from somewhere in Karen's direction as he stopped himself and looked at her strangely. "What was that?" Karen took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Heh... my phone... It's been a long time since I've heard it ring." She unfolded it and answered it. "Hello...? Yeah... Yes it is..." Leoko watched her as she talked, only hearing her speak and not who she was speaking to. He watched as Karen's eyes widened and a smile curled up on her face. "I did...? I... Oh... okay... Thank you so much..." She seemed as if she were holding back a squeal as she finished the call. "Bye..." When she closed it, she released her joyous squeal and Leoko blinked at her. He had no idea what was up with her.

Karen looked at him with a big smile on her face. "I won! I WON THE MONEY!" Leoko's eyes widened and he was still kind of confused as he copied her tone. "WHAT MONEY?" Karen chuckled at him and jumped up hyperly. "I WON THE MILLION DOLLARS! AAAAHHHH!" Leoko's eyes widened in surprise. "You did? THAT'S GREAT KAREN!" She was so happy for this as she hugged him tightly. This took him by surprise, but he soon smiled and returned the hug as he slipped his arms around her.

"How does it feel to be a millionaire?" a reporter asked her later that day while she was being filmed for national television on her winning. Karen stood by Leoko as she smiled at him, then looked back at the reporter with her excitement. "It was such a blessing for me. I was struggling with the problems of money, but now my praires have been answered." She fiddled with her ring on her finger, also signaling that it was a meaningful point in her life as well. Leoko smiled warmly at her as he knew she appreciated it and was so happy at that moment. The reporter was holding her check as he asked, "So what do you think you'll buy first?" Karen thought for a bit and said, "Definitely a house." She and the reporter, plus the other people accompanying the reporter, laughed and smiled at this. "Ah yes, most definitely," the reporter stated.

Karen smiled and looked at the camera, focusing her sight momentarily on the flashing red light that meant it was recording. She was kind of shy about being on TV, but she tried to be as calm as possible. Leoko on the other hand, he didn't mind it too much as he stood there casually next to her, his hands in his pockets. The reporter handed Karen her check and she gripped it with such joy as her eyes lit up. Leoko smiled at her and watched as she received the million dollar check. "Congratulations Karen Leanne Tayka for your winning. We hope you'll find great things you desire with this cash prize winning. That's all the time we have for today. Thank you for viewing and goodbye." The reporter concluded the report and nodded to the camera man, his cue to stop filming.

"And cut," the director said as he smiled. "That's a wrap." Karen squealed and jumped around with the check in her grip. She couldn't wait to go on a shopping frenzy. There were so many things she wanted to buy with her money. The reporter looked at Karen and observed her a bit, finally saying, "You know, you look an awful lot like that girl they're talking about on the news. I think she's got the same name too. Karen." Karen paused as she looked at him. She seemed a bit nervous about his discovery of her, but she remained calm as she replied, "Really? I get that a lot..." The reporter nodded as he said, "Yeah, but I think her last name was Reiko. Yours is Tayka, so you can't be the same person."

Karen was a bit relieved as she shook her head and feigned a smile. "Nope. I'm Karen Leanne Tayka." It was then that she wanted to try and find a quick way to rush out before they decided to question her more. "Thank you so much for this. We really should get going now. There are so many things I can't wait to buy." The reporter smiled and shook her hand. "You are very welcome Miss Tayka and have fun." Karen shook his hand and let go, looking at Leoko and nodding. He knew she was ready to get out of there, so he allowed her to take him arm-in-arm out of the building with her.

Once they got outside, Karen jumped up happily and shouted, "YES! I can't believe this! AHH! We have GOT to go get this baby cashed and have a shopping spree! EEEEE!" Leoko snickered as he followed her. "True to that Karen. So you really meant that you want to get a house?" He looked at her curiously as he added, "For yourself?" Karen looked at him, knowing that his question was asking if her plans included him. She looked at him and made eye contact. "Leoko... Wherever I am, forever you can be," she stated, quoting a statement that he used toward her before. He smiled at her as he gave her eye contact in return, holding her hands gently. "Thank you." Suddenly he had an idea as he said, "Hey, I know where we could set up the house. I think it's still up for sale."

"Really?" she asked, curious of where he was specifying. Leoko grinned slyly as he replied, "Yep, and the house is... I'll tell you where it is later." Karen smirked at him, shoving him playfully. "It is so like you to mess with me." She looked into his eyes with the puppy eyed gaze. "Come on. We need to go find it now so we'll have somewhere to put all our stuff." Leoko nodded solemnly. "All right. Follow me." He turned and walked toward the beach. Karen tilted her head curiously as she followed him. Leoko walked over to the water's edge as he looked out at the waters. As always, there was a gentle constant flow that soothed his soul. He looked down and closed his eyes, his hands glowing blue as the ocean before them seemed to rumble. Karen's eyes widened as she witnessed this sight.

Leoko was straining to move the ocean as he seemed to grunt, the blue light that emitted from his hands glowing brighter as the ocean slowly began to separate, making a pathway of coral and rock. "Whoa..." Karen stated in surprise as she watched him. Once Leoko was finished, a nice wide pathway was created, seeming to lead to a place unknown. He fell into a sitting position as he sighed. "Phew! That's tough everytime." Karen stared in awe at the pathway. "That's amazing! Where does it lead to?" Leoko grinned as he reached for her hand, taking hold of it. "You'll see." Karen smiled and laced her fingers with Leoko's as she made eye contact, waiting for him to lead her. Leoko looked into her eyes for a bit, happy to be with her.

He finally looked ahead at the watery pathway as they started walking through it. "Watch your step," he cautioned her with his concern. Karen nodded and watched where she was walking, occasionally stepping on coral reefs along the way. Leoko would look at the nature around them, watching a shark swim by. "It's fascinating." Karen watched the fish swim by along the watery walls on each side as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's like going to the aquarium." Leoko smiled. "Exactly, and everyone thinks demons are evil. I could start my own museum here." Karen blinked, a bit baffled by his words. "Where's the connection in what you just said?" Leoko chuckled and said, "A human would charge the tickets way overpriced and then make a food court that sells one week old hotdogs." Karen laughed lightly. "Oh..." She looked ahead and was still amazed at the wonders. "Are we getting closer?" Leoko nodded and held her hand. "Yep... close your eyes." He smiled at her as he saw her close her eyes, allowing him to guide her along the rest of the path.

Leoko kept walking for about five more minutes, leading her along. Finally he stopped and let her go. "Okay now open them." Once she did, she saw a vast open island with a serene cottage hidden within the oak trees. Nature seemed to be its main master as the ocean around them gleamed and birds chirped overhead. A small hill was visible where another smaller house seemed to be. It truly was a natural wonder. Karen's smile brightened at the sight. "Oh Leoko... it's beautiful." She walked closer and looked around at the natural beauty of the place. Leoko had a satisfied smile as he followed her. "I figured you'd like it." Karen nodded. "I do. This is wonderful." She looked into his eyes and seemed so happy. Leoko smiled and saw the joy in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Come on. We'd better go talk to the owner."

The owner was a man in his late sixties and quick with a smile, which was noticeable when he turned to face them. "Hey there Leoko." Leoko returned a kind smile as he replied, "Hey Mr. Garcia. How's it going?" The man shrugged. "I'm doing good for an old coot." Leoko chuckled at this. "Glad to hear it." The kind elderly man then looked at Karen kindly and asked, "And who might you be?" Karen gave a friendly smile as she answered, "I'm Karen." Mr. Garcia smiled. "Nice to meet you Karen." Leoko looked at him as he added, "We're interested in buying your cottage." The elder paused and smiled. "Hmm..." Leoko grinned. "How much are you selling it for?" The man continued to think as he finally replied, "250,000."

Leoko seemed to smile from ear to ear. "Really? Oh, that's almost a steal." Mr. Garcia laughed. "I don't really need the money." Karen looked at him as she seemed surprised at the bargain. "Are you sure? For the whole place, the property and all?" The man nodded. "Yes, and besides my time is almost up." Leoko frowned at hearing that. "You can't be sure on that." The old man looked at him. "Trust me on this one son." The kind old guy still had a smile on his face, even through speaking of such things. However, Leoko still held a frown, but nodded in response. "All right..." Karen figured that Leoko knew this man well. She held his hand tighter as she comforted him, frowning as well just a bit. Mr. Garcia smiled. "Okay, well I'll have the house ready in a week so stop by then, all right?" Leoko nodded, still disheartened by what he had been told. "Okay... see ya then." Mr. Garcia smiled as he watched them leave. "See ya."

Karen hated seeing him so down like this, so she nudged his shoulder with her head as she tried to brighten his spirits. Leoko didn't return it as he looked down at his shoes while walking. Finally he spoke up as he said, "Mr. Garcia found me when I first ran away. He taught me the ways of humans and get my life started, although it went downhill when I left. He was like a father to me." Karen looked at him sadly. "Oh... and now he's..." She leaned on him as she said, "I'm sorry Leoko." Leoko sighed and leaned on her in return. "It's okay. I'll miss him, but he'll still be with me in one way or another." He then decided to turn the moment around as he looked at her and smiled. "We got a house!" Karen's happiness was reverberated as she held in a squeal. "I know! Isn't it great?" She jumped up and then embraced him tightly. It was the beginning of their new start, a new life, as they stood there in a tight and close embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

With a month's time, Karen and Leoko were settled into their new home. They had their basic furniture they wanted and the general setup that made them the most comfortable. They were able to see eye-to-eye on most cases as they designed it together. It was clear that they were greatly compatible in decision-making and getting along. They were always together, and Karen never ceased to cling to his arm as they walked in public together. She was growing more attached to him with each day, and Leoko wouldn't have wished it any other way. He was just as protective with her, never letting her get too far out of his sight. He held her close and treasured her like a flawless gem.

The two were shopping in the mall together as they walked along the aisles together in a clothing store. Karen was already wearing her newest and most favorite outfit: A tight pair of light blue jeans and a skin-tight brown t-shirt that said, "I Do Yoga," on the front. Leoko was also wearing his new favorite outfit: A tight black undershirt and baggy jeans. "Wow that's neat. I never knew that," he said as he smiled at her, referring to her shirt. Karen chuckled. "I don't actually do yoga. The shirt was just too cute." Leoko then laughed nervously. "Wow I'm stupid... heh." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And yeah it's hot... I MEAN cute!" he hurriedly corrected himself so he wouldn't seem as if he were being too forward. Karen just grinned and said, "Thanks. You're hot too, especially in that." Leoko blushed furiously as she said that. "Oh uhh... thanks."

Karen just smiled at him and clung to him, arm-in-arm as they walked through the mall. She loved to feel that she wouldn't lose him, and so she held on to him. Leoko's blush slowly faded as he clung to her arm in return, liking the way she was with him. Karen walked with Leoko into a clothing store as she began to search around. She found a shoe section as she started looking through the men's tennishoes. Leoko walked in behind her. He looked at the new shoes all around him and then at the shoes he was wearing. He did need a pair.

Karen found a pair of white ones with dark blue patterns on them as she picked the display shoe up. "I like this pair." Leoko walked over and got a closer look. "So do I. They're just not the type I'm looking for." Karen scanned the boxes with her eyes closely as she looked at the numbers that indicated the sizes. "Here it is," she said as she took the box and sat down on a seat. She opened the box and took them out, then proceeded to remove her current shoes. Leoko smirked at her as he asked, "Why is it that women have their own section of shoes, yet they choose to look in the men's?" Karen grinned back at him. "Simple. Because man shoes are not as wussy."

Leoko smiled at her and then looked around at the shoes himself. He was struggling with finding the right pair to catch his eye. Karen put on the men's shoes as she stood up and strutted around playfully. "Now these are comfy." Leoko looked at her and chuckled quietly at her cute personality. He looked around for a bit longer while Karen tested out her shoes, but he couldn't find one he liked. "Oh well... I'll just patch up my old ones." Karen smiled at him as she walked over to him, walking around in her new shoes to get used to the feel of them. "There are plenty of other shoe stores you know." Leoko nodded. "I know. These shoes are just... irreplaceable."

"Conservative people," Karen joked with a smirk as she shook her head. Leoko returned the smirk. "I just like my shoes." Karen walked around in front of him as she suggested, "Maybe you'll find a pair that you like better." Leoko smiled. "You're probably right, but it's your money and you don't have to spend it on me." Karen stopped walking around and halted in front of him. "Leoko, it's _our _money. I'll gladly buy you something. All you have to do is ask." Leoko smirked slyly. "Okay then. I'll just have to buy new weights, a motorcycle, and maybe a yacht." "Okay!" Karen stated excitedly and seriously. "That sounds great! First though, I want to buy these shoes." She walked toward the register as Leoko watched her go for a moment. He blinked at her and paused for a bit, realizing she wasn't joking. "Oh... okay cool." He smiled as he followed her.

Once she paid for her shoes, she walked out of the store arm-in-arm with Leoko, clinging to him as usual, while she got used to the feel of her new shoes. "I know where a good shoe store is." Leoko held her arm as he smiled. "Okay let's go." Karen pointed to a store with the words 'Shoe Show' in large letters above it as she said, "There it is." Leoko agreed and walked in with her. Almost instantly, he saw the pair he wanted as he stopped and pointed to them. "Right there." They were a much darker shade of navy blue with a bit of black and a dash of white on them. He looked through the shoes and found his size as he grinned. "Sweet." Karen chuckled and said, "Now let's hope you like the fit."

Leoko tried them on as he stood and walked around in them. He wiggled his toes around in them as he smiled. "They're amazing." Karen smiled and said, "See? I told you." She was glad that he found a good pair. Leoko looked at her as he moved his feet around a little. "Yeah but they feel kind of weird." Karen nodded. "Yeah they're just different than what you're used to. You just gotta get used to them."

Leoko turned his head and looked aside, out the window. "Motorcycle!" he exclaimed, having spotted what he wanted to have. Karen laughed lightly and led him out to it by the hand. Leoko searched frantically through all of them. They all looked so cool and it was something he had always wanted. He walked over to one and looked back at Karen as a hopeful little boy would to his mother. "Can we get it?" Karen giggled as she hugged him from behind. "I don't see why not," she said as she leaned her head on his back. He smiled softly as he turned around to hug her back, Karen's head moving to his chest as he held her tight. His expression moved to an excited one. "Yay!"

Karen loved the way his embrace felt to her, so tender and sweet. She kept her arms lovingly around him. She really felt like a... girlfriend. She finally let go as she asked, "So which one do you want?" Leoko smiled and put his hand on his favorite bike, a Suzuki street bike with four cylinders. "Right here." Karen smiled as she pulled out the checkbook. "Well let us get 'er then." Leoko smiled and almost jumped around in excitement. He couldn't believe they were going to have a motorcycle.

Once they bought it, Karen grinned at him as she asked, "Wanna take her on a test drive?" Leoko grinned and hopped on the driver's seat. "Hop on." Karen got on behind him, positioning herself comfortably as she asked, "Uhh... don't we need helmets?" Leoko smirked mischievously. "That's why we have skulls. Now hold on." He revved it and zoomed off. Karen held on around his waist tightly as her eyes widened in surprise. She laughed at his remark as they rode off. Leoko laughed as well as he drove out onto the road. He yelled in delight as he turned a corner and flew off onto the highway. Karen clung tighter as she felt the wind in her face. She screamed in excitement as well. The rush of the ride was so fascinating.

Leoko saw a ramp made of some steel frame for a building. A smirk came across his face as he sped up toward it. Karen was in shock that he was going to do this as she held on tight and yelled against wind resistance, "You're not gonna do it are you?" Leoko didn't even answer her as he went flying off the ramp, making a perfect landing. Karen shouted as he did this, clinging and closing her eyes. "Is it over...?" she asked in nervousness. Leoko chuckled as he stopped at a red light. "Yeah, it's over sweetie." Karen looked up from having her face buried in his back. She blushed at the name he called her: Sweety. Did he truly think of her as his girlfriend? She felt the ring on her finger as her heart seemed to skip an excited beat.

Leoko was blushing as he looked ahead. Even though she couldn't see it, she could have guessed it by his tone as he asked, "So... where next?" Karen thought for a bit and said, "Let's go explore our new home more. I wanna see where we're gonna put all our new stuff." She was so excited about having the house. Leoko smiled at her and said, "Okay." He sped off of the highway and headed for the house.

Once they got there, Mr.Garcia was outside watering the flower garden. He saw them arrive as they parked in his driveway. "Hey there, that's one sweet ride Leoko." Leoko chuckled as he replied, "Thanks." He got off and helped Karen off. She stood by Leoko as she clung to his arm. He smiled as he walked with Karen over to where Mr. Garcia was. The old man was quiet for a moment before he asked, "You two will be moving in soon, right?" Leoko nodded as he put his arm around Karen's shoulder. "Yeah, in a couple of days hopefully." Mr. Garcia smiled. "I see... Leoko can I talk to you privately?" Leoko nodded and slipped his arm away from Karen as he went to talk to the elder. Karen smiled back at Leoko as she watched him walk over, looking around at the house that would soon be theirs.

Mr. Garcia pulled him over and Leoko gave him his attention. The elderly man smiled over at Karen, who was taking a look at the flower garden. "She's a lovely one you've found there." Leoko smiled nervously and blushed a bit. "Yeah... she's great." Mr. Garcia smiled at Leoko. "I'm glad you've found someone. She's what you need." The man then looked down and said, "Well since I'm... moving on soon, I wanted to return something to you." Leoko blinked in confusion. "Return what to me?" The old man pulled out a long silver blade in its sheath. The hilt had a Wyvern design and held his family crest engraved on it. The blade seemed to hold magical powers and Leoko went wide eyed. "You still have it? But... I thought you got rid of it." Mr. Garcia nodded. "I did... it's been in my basement for years. I want you to take it."

Leoko shook his head. "No sir, I can't. My father..." Mr. Garcia plopped it in Leoko's hands. "What your father did with this blade is over... What you can do with it can change your fate Leoko, both for you and for Karen. You can change the reputation of this blade." Leoko looked at it like he didn't want it, but then he nodded slowly in agreement as he slipped it out of its sheath. "All right..." He put the sword away as he smiled lightly at Mr. Garcia. "Thanks." The man nodded. "No problem... well, I'd better get going. I've decided to go ahead and let you kids have your house." He put his hand on Leoko's shoulder as he said, "I wish you luck Leoko." Leoko folded him in a tight hug, not wanting to part and say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you." Mr. Garcia slowly hugged him back. "I'll miss you too." Mr. Garcia got his bags together as he bid Leoko farewell. He got on his boat as he drifted away to sea. Leoko watched him go with a smile as he latched the sword onto his belt.

Karen was now looking around in a bedroom of the house as she admired the space in the bedroom. "Ooh, I could put a dresser right here," she said to herself. Leoko walked in and smiled at her. "What are you doing?" Karen looked back at him and smiled wide. "Will you just look at the size of this room? It's so awesome! I can fit so many things in here..." Leoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah you sure could." Karen turned and smiled at him, seeing his sword. "Ooh sweet! You have a sword! Where'd ya get it?" Leoko sighed. "It was my father's... the second thing that I had with me when I ran away." Karen just looked at him curiously. "You don't like it?" Leoko looked at it. "It's a nice blade, but... He killed my mother with it so... it's hard to wield." Karen frowned at hearing that. "Oh... I'm sorry." Leoko frowned as well. "It's okay." Obviously though, it didn't seem to be okay.

Karen looked down, not knowing what to say. It was supposed to be a happy day, but he was being overwhelmed with such things on this day. Leoko walked closer and lifted her chin up, a smile returning to his face. "You don't have to be so down because I was." Karen smiled a bit. "It's hard not to... I just like to see you happy." Leoko smiled as he stroked her chin with his thumb, his other hand going through her hair. "I am happy when I'm with you." Karen smiled warmly as her heart seemed to melt at his touch and by the glow in his precious eyes. "Leoko..." She put one hand on his arm as she glided it up and down his upper arm sweetly, her eyes never leaving his. It seemed like the typical sweet couple moment. Leoko couldn't help but to gaze back, a small twinkle in his eyes as his hands went down to her neck. "Yes Karen?"

It was at that moment she felt head over heels. He was so gorgeous and charming that she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was so sweet to her and she loved his kindness and the way his touch felt on her skin. She was speechless. Leoko noticed this as he felt a blush coming on, his hands slowly traveling down her arms to her waist. Karen's gaze was frozen on his eyes, those charming deep blue eyes that melted into her heart. She slowly slid one hand up over his chest and to his shoulder as she moved a bit closer. She was captured by the moment as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Leoko's knees almost buckled at the kiss. He almost had to latch onto Karen as his arms slid around her. Feeling her soft, loving lips against his own, he slowly closed his eyes and reciprocated. Karen relished the soft feeling of his lips against hers as she slipped her arms around him, smiling greatly on the inside. He made her so happy, made her feel romantic. Her lips began to massage around his, creating multiple sweet kisses. Leoko enjoyed the way she was kissing him as he kissed her back just the same. He pulled her body against his and pulled away, hesitating to speak what he was thinking. A rosy color appeared on his cheeks as he said, "I love you." Karen paused and blushed. He had just told her he loved her, from his heart. It held meaning, she could feel it as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too..." Saying those words was so difficult for her. It made her feel as if there was a lump in her throat, but once she got them out, she felt better. Relieved. She finally let him know truthfully how she felt.

Leoko blushed furiously for a moment, taking in all that she had said. She truly loved him. She felt the same. It made his whole body seemingly warm up as he smiled, the redness in his cheeks slowly fading as he stroked her cheek. "I'm glad." Karen felt as if her knees were going to buckle underneath her. Looking into his eyes, she could sense all his emotions, all his love and care for her. She seemed to hold onto him, hugging closely around him as she leaned her head on him. "I'm so happy." Leoko smiled and closed his eyes in pure contentment, leaning his head against hers as he softly stroked her hair. He loved the way it felt brushing through his fingers. "So am I." This sweet feeling of him running his fingers through her hair was so wonderful as she made a low happy sound. "Mmmm Leoko... so sweet." Leoko looked at her as he said, "You like this I see." Karen smiled and looked into his eyes. "I do... I love it. It feels so lovely."

Leoko smiled warmly and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He always found her eyes attractive, but now they were as beautiful as ever as he continued. "All right. I'll remember that." Karen smiled warmly and gazed into his eyes, slowly blinking. She felt that she could spend every moment like this. She never had such a moment. After a bit she asked, "Leoko... can I ask you something?" "Yes, you can ask me anything." "Okay..." she said as she seemed to hesitate. She then looked into his eyes again and smirked. "Would you like to play a game?" Leoko blinked at her, but soon nodded.

"I'm gonna take you by surprise," Karen stated with a smirk. The game she had in mind had begun: A simple game of Chess. She moved her bishop to a specified location as she grinned and sat back, looking at him with amusement. "Your move." Leoko stared at the board confused. He had never played this game before. She was going to kill him, but he took his chances and moved a knight where she said he could while she had explained the rules to him. Karen had a look of disappointment on her face. "Aww man, you messed up my plan." And to think he did it all on accident by randomly moving a piece. Leoko blinked. "I... meant to do that?" he said and asked in sarcasm.

Karen grinned as she moved her corner pon up one space. Leoko watched the move in curiosity. He had no idea what she was strategizing by making that move. After a bit of thought and observation, he moved one of his own pon. Karen smirked. "Now that one was not so lucky or bright." She brought out her queen and took his knight. "Check." Leoko then looked at his king, seeing where she had him in check. "Uhh... shit. Umm..." He then smirked as he used his bishop to capture her queen. "Booyah!" Karen smiled. "Impressive. You learn fast... but not fast enough." She moved her rook forward and smiled craftily as she sat back. "Checkmate." Leoko frowned. "I lost already? Aww..." He didn't seem too thrilled with losing. Karen smiled at him. "I'll show you my techniques. You'll catch on. Retry?" Leoko grinned as he fiddled with his king. "All right..."

They played Chess for what seemed like hours. After that, they went on to another game in the living room as they held the GameCube controllers. They were now playing a game called Super Smash Bros. Melee. It didn't take Karen too long before she had found her character: Link. "He's my favorite." Leoko picked Samus as he smirked competitively, sitting next to Karen on the couch. "Bring it on." They started playing the game as their thumbs hit the buttons rapidly. Karen's body moved side to side with her fighting in the game, and Leoko chuckled lightly at this as they played. He thought it was cute when she did that. "You won't beat me," Karen said as she let her thumbs rapidly hit the buttons. She stared competitively at the screen and so did Leoko. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He seemed to fire something as he yelled, "Ooh! What now?" Karen shouted a brief surprised shout as she pressed the buttons faster, grinning. "Nuh-uh! I know you didn't just do that." Leoko smirked, keeping his eyes focused on the screen as well. "So what if I did?"

Karen lost that round as she plopped her controller on the couch, getting in Leoko's face as she joked around by tauntingly saying, "Listen here woman...!" Leoko laughed. "Hey! I'm no woman!" Karen laughed at her own joking ways as she said, "I can't believe you beat me." Leoko smiled sneakily. "I've played my share of video games." Karen smiled and leaned on his shoulder sweetly, just wanting to be close. Leoko blushed and slowly slid his arm around her waist. Karen blushed a bit as well, feeling his smooth touch glide to her waist. She loved the feeling of being wanted. Leoko looked at her and smiled, pulling her against him. Karen leaned against him as she felt his warm and comforting body heat against her. Leoko smiled as he sat her in his lap. One of Karen's legs ended up on each side of him as she faced him. She smiled a big smile of slight surprise. "Haha, Leoko..." She laughed and hugged him, holding him with her arms around him. Leoko smiled and nuzzled her. "Karen..."

She made eye contact with him as she returned the speaking of his name. "Leoko..." She rested her hands on his chest and her eyes never left his. It was as if they held a silent and tender conversation. Leoko seemed to talk back as his hands went to her shoulders and he gazed into her eyes. Karen read his loving eyes, seeing how they connected. She slowly leaned in and attached their lips in a kiss. Leoko immediately kissed back, making this one quite passionate before he pulled away. "Feeling affectionate, are we Karen? Not that it's a bad thing of course." He caressed her as he massaged her back lightly. Karen smiled. "I can't help it. It just feels so... so sweet. I love to be with you." She stroked his chest as she looked into his eyes sweetly. Leoko felt lost in her eyes as he said, "I love it when you're near me Karen." He then made the next advance himself as he kissed her, holding their lips in tender liplock.

Karen adored the kiss as she returned it, sliding her arms around him. It felt so soft, so kind. She wanted to feel the sweet emotions of a couple, express to him how she felt for him during the months that they had been together. She knew she was his one and only, his lover. Leoko felt the same for all of it: The sweetness of her lips against his, the warmth of her passion, the soft touch of her feminine fingers... Leoko pulled her closer against him, leaning back against the couch. He felt himself slipping sideways with her, so he caught himself with one hand and kept his other arm around Karen as he continued the kiss. She leaned in on him and kissed him deeply, smiling greatly on the inside. She felt a romantic attraction unlike no other. The whole experience was just so wonderful and soft in its act. He made her heart flutter as she parted for air and looked into his eyes, soon reattaching the kiss deeply again.

Leoko was enjoying every second of every kiss just as she was. His arm slid down her back, his other one slowly growing weaker underneath him to where he almost couldn't contain himself. He kept them in liplock, his tongue licking her lips asking for permission. Karen allowed him access as she parted her mouth and met his tongue with her own. "Ohh mmmph... Leokoooo..." she moaned between kisses, loving the make-out so much as she held him closer. Leoko couldn't stand his weak and shaky arm holding them up anymore. His body was consumed by the moment as he fell over, Karen laying beside him as he entertwined their tongues. Karen took in a silent gasp as she let it out with a low happy sound, playing with his tongue with her own. She too was captured by the emotion of the moment.

Leoko moaned loudly, not being able to hide it as he pulled her closer, their chests touching one another's. He parted just to look into her eyes for a moment, only to begin to kiss again. Karen was shivering inside from the excitement and love in her heart for him as she continued the multiple sweet kisses in the liplock. She held him close and felt her chest against his as she felt so restless. Leoko continued to return these sweet kisses to his love, his hands moving to her neck gently. "Mmmm... I love the feeling... of your lips." Karen moaned and chuckled a bit at the same time as an agreement, placing her hands over his that were on her neck as she ran her fingers down his arms and back up to his hands. Leoko laced their fingers along her neck as he kissed her deeper. Karen made a sweet sound of her own as she put her leg over his and cuddled closer, kissing back just as deeply. She had never been as romantic with him, but she was loving it. Leoko let out a moan as his hand went to her leg. He took a soft hold on it as he pulled her closer, holding the kiss.

Karen made a surprised moaning sound as she kissed back for a bit longer, finally parting before they both lost their composure and restraint with their hormones. She loved him, but she wasn't ready to go that far. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt the same and understood. "Mmmmm Leoko... I love you." He gave her a warm and loving smile as he returned the coveted words, "I love you too Karen."

A couple of weeks went by and they were feeling even more settled in. Karen looked aside at a box as she said, "Well... I guess these extra blankets we bought for wintertime we won't need them yet." She picked up the box and carried it toward the garage. Leoko carried his old set of weights to the garage as he followed not too far behind her. Karen sat the box in the corner of the garage, smiling over at Leoko's motorcycle in their garage. She was glad that he had just as much happiness as she did. She was also surprised to see how close they had become in time. She enjoyed having him in her life, feeling loved and complete.

Leoko looked at his motorcycle as well. "Hmm... Maybe I should customize it." Karen looked at him as she asked, "Customize it how?" Leoko continued to visualize his new motorcycle. "Maybe new cylinders, a bigger back wheel..." Karen smirked. "Leoko... the cylinders are already brand new. You can get a bigger back wheel, but as far as the cylinders go... Aren't you satisfied with them?" Leoko shook his head. "No, they just... don't fit my style." Karen giggled. "But honey, you bought it..." Leoko chuckled. "Yeah I know baby. Heheh... Am I confusing you?" Karen nodded. "A bit... It was the one you wanted and yet you don't want it to look like this." She laughed lightly. "I like how it is," he replied. "Just a thing or two. A bike is never perfect until the customer adds his finishing touches." Karen nodded. "Oh okay."

Leoko looked at Karen, suddenly gaining an evil grin. Karen looked at him strangely. "...What?" Leoko took a step towards her, then another step closer as he grinned. "I just have this sudden urge to refresh a memory. That's all..." Karen looked at him. "What memory?" She blinked a couple times, not knowing what he was up to. She couldn't back up much farther due to the doorway being behind her. Leoko then tackled her playfully, slowly sliding his hands to her side, surely sending a tickling sensation through her. "Oh I don't know..." Karen laughed and squirmed. "Don't tickle meeeee," she whined and giggled. He just smiled mischievously and started tickling her sides. She laughed out loud and kicked her legs out as she wiggled underneath him. "AHHHH HAHAHAHAA! NOOOOO!" she shouted and laughed, almost sounding high pitched.

Leoko smirked now as he decided to continue for just a little bit longer. His hold was strong on her and his body weight outgrew hers. She was pinned with no defenses as he exposed her underarm and tickled, one of her worst spots. Karen screamed out in laughter as she almost cried. "AAAHAHHAHAHAA! PLEASE STOOOOOP!" Leoko nodded and finally stopped as he got off of her and stood up. "Okay, I'll stop," he chuckled. Karen sighed in relief, feeling her eyes watered up from all the strained laughter. "Oh... haha, you made me cry." Leoko laughed. "Wow, you really are that ticklish." Karen sat up and nodded. "Yeah... I am. Heh..."

Leoko smirked. "Well you're not as bad as I am. I probably would've shitted my pants." Karen laughed. "Really?" She then paused and smirked at him. "Really... Hmmm..." She slowly started walking towards him. Leoko's eyes widened as he backed away. "No... Don't!" Karen soon pounced on him and started tickling rapidly. "HAHAHA GOTCHA!" Leoko laughed loudly as he squirmed and wriggled under her. "NO! AHAHHAHAHA STOP! PLEASE!" Karen smirked. "This is what you get sneaky." She continued to tickle as she grinned. Leoko was now crying as he flailed around. "SERIOUSLY! I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY... HIT YOU ON... REFLEX!" he shouted between laughter and struggles. Karen's eyes widened as she blinked and stopped.

Leoko sighed in relief as he whiped his tears away, still laughing a bit. "Phew...! Thank you... Tee hee..." He smiled a bit, still having a chuckle or two. Karen smiled and leaned on him. "Sorry, had to get you back." He leaned against her as well as he said, "It's all right. No big." Karen chuckled and hugged him sweetly. She rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled. "Mmmm... I can't believe we've got our own place... our own money... each other..." She blushed when she said that. Leoko also blushed as she said that, but he smiled. "Yeah... each other." He felt so happy with her as he cuddled closer, caressing her close. "Hey Karen...?" "Yeah?" "...Go check in your closet." Karen sat up from leaning on him as she looked at him curiously. She got up and watched him as she left and went toward the bedroom. Leoko just grinned as he watched her go.

Inside the closet was a beautiful crimson red gown, slender to match her figure's sought after shape. When Karen saw it, her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh... Leoko I can't believe you... It's beautiful." She took it out and looked at it. Leoko was leaning against the door as he smiled at her. "Yeah. It was worth every penny." Karen turned to him and smiled, holding the dress close to her. "Thank you sweetheart." "You're welcome sweetie. Now go on and try it, see how it fits." Karen agreed as she took her dress to the bathroom with her, shutting the door behind her.

Leoko sat on the bed and waited for her, curious if it would look nice. The dress had first caught his eye and he couldn't resist but to get it for her. When Karen came out in the dress, he would see that it made a perfect fit. It contoured to her every curve as it revealed the irresistible shape of her figure. Leoko blushed upon seeing her. She looked so... hot. That's what he thought for sure when he first laid eyes on her in that dress. Karen smiled and twirled around a bit in it, showing the slit in the right leg. "What do you think?" she asked as she put her hands innocently together in front of her. Leoko stared at her in silence for a bit, speechless of what to say. "You look more beautiful than ever," he finally stated. Karen blushed brightly and twiddled her thumbs. "Heh... thanks." She then twirled a bit and played with her dress, swirling it by swishing her hips.

Leoko was also twiddling his thumbs as he looked down at them. "Umm... heheh..." Karen looked at him and stopped with her dress as she asked, "You all right?" Leoko looked up at her almost suddenly in a start. "Oh, yeah. Just... nervous that I'll say something... lame." Karen smirked. "Like you just did?" Leoko smirked back at her. "Yep, I don't need to make the same mistake twice." He stood up and walked over to her, gently taking hold of her around her waist as his eyes made contact with hers. Karen watched as his arms went around her, then looked into his eyes as she smiled, though she too seemed a bit shy and nervous at the moment. Leoko was just as shy, but he fought against it as he let his love for her overpower those feelings. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand and she smiled warmly at him, never breaking eye contact.

Karen slowly slipped her arms around him as well as she asked, "So, would this dress be for any special occasion?" "Does it have to be?" Karen smiled and shook her head. She always liked his answers. "Not if you didn't mean for it to be." Leoko leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I just had the impulse to get you something." Karen smiled. "You're so sweet." She hugged him sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder. Leoko nuzzled her head sweetly with his, holding her in a tight embrace. "I'm glad."

Karen then grinned as she said, ""I'm going to make an awesometastic dinner for you tonight. Just like a..." She paused as she blushed brightly and finished, "...wife." She blinked and realized she wasn't his wife, just a girlfriend. She seemed so close to him though as she chuckled lightly to herself. "Heh, one step at a time." She then walked into the kitchen and got out a bag of pork chops. Leoko blushed as he walked off to the exercise room, keeping his thoughts to himself for a while. "A wife... a mate... That sounds nice." He seemed to be strongly considering such thoughts now as he sat on the workout bench. All of these thoughts ran through his head for quite some time, distracting him from getting a completely focused workout.

After a while, Leoko had finally become more focused on his exercises. He was now doing sit ups, a set of weights tied to his feet as he sat up and grunted. "56... 57... 58..." The main overhead lights went off in the dining area as Karen called, "Oh Leoko..." Small flickers of lights could have been spotted however, but no other sources of major light. Leoko hurried and got dressed out of his exercise clothes, putting on a casual outfit as he walked into the dining area. "Yes Karen?" When he walked into the dining area, it was lit up by candlelight and the fancy dinner was set out. Karen stood by the table in her crimson dress that he had gotten her as she smiled at him. "Dinner is served."

Leoko looked around in amazement at how beautiful the room looked. "Karen... this is great." He looked down at his clothes as he said, "I feel so underdressed..." Karen smiled at him. "It's fine. I think you look wonderful." She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. Leoko held her hands gently as he said, "Thank you... You look beautiful." Karen blushed and gazed back into his vast eyes. "Come on sweetheart. Let's eat." She led him to the table and took her seat as she smiled at him. Leoko sat next to Karen and looked at the gourmet dinner. "How lovely." Karen flashed a loving smile at him. "Only the best for you Leoko." This made him blush as he replied, "Thanks sweetie." Karen gave a smile as she waited for him to sample her creations.

Leoko took a bite out of the pork and she watched as he gave his look of approval. "It's delicious." He rested a hand on her leg as he ate. Karen placed a hand on his that was on her leg as she smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it." She then began to eat it herself. Leoko then began to eat it rapidly as pieces of food flew everywhere. Karen paused in her eating as she blinked at him. He finished soon after as he leaned back. "Mmmm..." Karen chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad you liked it." Leoko chuckled at this, thinking it to be sweet of her. "Thanks. This was all so amazing. I can't think you enough for making this night so special, and for that... Come on. Let's get on the bike. I want to show you something." Karen laughed a bit as she stood up. "Okay, but first let me get out of this dress. I don't think it's suited for riding on a motorcycle." She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Leoko waited for her at the table as he smiled and replied, "All right." While he waited on her, he looked at the candle, seeing how the flame shot up and stood tall as it waved around. The light seemed a bit blinding to look at, but it was still beautiful.

After a bit, Karen came out in a pair of jeans and a skin-tight tee. "Ready," she said as she smiled and ran up to him hyperly. Leoko laughed as he caught her and held her. "Okay. Come on, let's go." He ran out and jumped on the bike as he started it, in a hurry to take her there in all his excitement. Karen ran out laughing behind him as she sat behind him, holding on around his waist. Leoko revved up the motor and launched, taking off. Karen exclaimed a 'whee' as they drove off. Leoko turned a few corners, then suddenly on the highway he took a sharp right and drove off. As the motorcycle tilted, she shouted in excitement and clung to him tighter.

Leoko grinned as he saw his entrance, a small pathway between two mountains. It looked as if he could barely fit the bike. "Ready?" Karen held him tight. She trusted him, no matter how insane his ideas were. "Okay..." They went through the slim opening and came out, but the back wheel got caught on the edge as they flipped. Leoko yelped, instantly grabbing onto Karen and holding her close while landing on his back. Karen screamed as she held on to him. She was so scared that she didn't want to look up.

Leoko finally opened his eyes as he looked around. They were both fine, except for Leoko's back being scratched up a little from the landing. The bike was also a bit dented and Leoko frowned. "Damn." He looked at Karen, being more concerned for her as he asked, "You all right baby?" Karen was holding him so tight that she shook on the outside. She only made a frightened sound as she struggled to look at him. "Mmmhmmm..." Leoko caressed her tightly. "I'm so sorry... but we're all right... We're all right. The place I wanted to take you isn't much farther. Okay?" He looked into her eyes calmingly and she replied, "Okay."

Leoko stood up as he smiled faintly, helping her up with him. The crash had shook her. It had shaken him as well, but he tried to make the moment happy again as he turned and led her by the hand slowly to the place he wanted to show her. When they got there, he spread his arms out in showing her the scenery. "Tada!" The view was a cliff showing a vast forest with wildlife and trees. The sun setting just above it made it all the more beautiful. Karen walked along wearily for a bit, still shaken by what had happened, but then she saw the natural beauty as her eyes lit up. "Oh Leoko... it's wonderful."

Leoko smiled and nodded as he sat down, patting a spot next to him for her to sit. "Yes, and it's not even the best part." Karen sat beside him as she asked, "Really? Well what's the best part?" Leoko smirked. "Look out there and see." When she did, the lake suddenly burst up in a fury of fountains, spouts flying up in the air and falling in a glowing beauty of color and ice. Karen's eyes couldn't believe the beauty as she gazed in amazement at the sight. "Oh wow..." She silently gasped in awe as she watched it.

Leoko took hold of her chin gently and turned her head to face him. His hands were glowing blue, meaning that the water show was all his doing. The eyes of a soft heart gazed into her own as she couldn't look away. He leaned in and kissed her softly as he held his lips there. From a front angle, the sun was setting on them. Karen moaned softly in happiness as she kissed back, cherishing the bond they shared. She kept the romantic kiss going for a bit, then parted as she blushed. "You know... you're my first true boyfriend." Leoko blushed. "You're my only girlfriend. I never want to have another since... I want that girl to always be you."

Karen was so heartwarmed and happy at that moment as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She finally had all she ever wanted: Someone that cared for her and loved her no matter what. Leoko had the exact same feelings in his heart, and he felt the connection within the heat of her body against his lovingly. He held her close, caressing her, as he kissed her cheek. "Karen... sweetie, I love you so," he told her as he stroked her hair. He remembered that she admired this. "I love you too Leoko," she replied to him softly. Her words reached his ears like a gentle wind on a temperate day. Leoko had never been so happy in his life. He had always wanted someone to hold, someone to protect and cherish with all his heart. Now, he had that. He had Karen. The way their lives were going, they both figured that it couldn't get any better.


	8. Chapter 8

Karen and Leoko grew into an affectionate couple, seeming like the perfect match. Life seemed so good for them. They always went out in public and went shopping together, not caring what people thought of their match as half demon and freaky human. The two often walked through town, causing small glints of mischief. In one incident, they walked along the beach as Karen set her eyes on a drink stand. She grinned at Leoko, who in turn gave a smirk as well. He knew what she had in mind just by how well he knew her. There was a man bending down and getting his penny that he dropped, and the woman that worked the stand was turned around with her back to them. The customer had already made his purchase, a strawberry smoothie. It sat on the counter as the man knelt on the ground, sifting through the top layer of grainy sand to get his change that he had dropped.

Karen had a sneaky smile on her face as she pointed to the smoothie, lifting it in the air with her powers and setting it gently atop the woman's head. The employed woman was making another smoothie as Karen snickered, keeping the smoothie under control and sitting upon the girl's head. The customer stood up as he sighed in relief, then noticed that his smoothie was gone. He looked ahead and saw that the smoothie was seeming to balance on the woman's head, and this confused him. "Madam, why is my smoothie on top of your head?" he asked in a British accent. The woman asked a brief 'huh' as she tried to look up and see it for some odd reason. When her head tilted back, Karen released her control on the smoothie and it fell to the ground, spilling out. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I'll make you another o... Did you just say that the smoothie was on my head?" she asked in confusion. "Yes it was miss," he replied. "That's impossible." "No. I saw it with my own eyes." "You're lying." "No I swear!"

The woman continued to bicker with the customer as Karen and Leoko kept themselves from bursting out in laughter. The manager came out and saw the woman arguing with the customer and about to dump the other smoothie on his head. "You're fired!" the manager yelled. The woman turned to him as she said, "No! Wait! It's not what it looks like...! Well it kinda is, but you don't know what he's trying to tell me!" Karen and Leoko couldn't hold back their laughter anymore as they started walking along again and chuckling. "That was too funny Karen," Leoko commented. Karen giggled as she said, "Thanks. I couldn't help it. It was just wide open for the opportunity you know? Kind of like that time you clogged the public toilets with hot dogs." Leoko laughed as he said, "Yeah, now _that _was a prank." Karen clung to his arm as she smiled and walked alongside him. They had become so sneaky and mischievous since they had been together. They couldn't resist a fun time.

Later that day, the two went to the mall as they looked around at the stores. She pointed to a store that had matresses as she said, "Sometimes I feel like just going in there and plopping down on those, falling asleep." Leoko smirked. "Well why not do it?" Karen looked at him oddly with a grin as he hurried into the store. He flopped onto a bed and bounced around a bit, lying there on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Karen laughed a bit as she put her hand over her mouth. She saw the worker of the store approach him as the woman said, "Sir, you're not allowed to just come in here and lie on these beds." Leoko acted like he couldn't hear the woman as he made a fake snoring noise. The woman made it clear that she wasn't to be messed with as she turned the mattress over with him, dumping him into the floor. Karen laughed out briefly in his expense, then slapped her hand back over her mouth.

Leoko came walking back out of the store rubbing his left buttcheek as he mumbled incoherently. "Retarded female not respecting me and my naps. If she wanted me off, why didn't she just say so. I mean, I know when to get off. When someone tells me not to do something, I listen. It's kind of like when people tell me to shut up. Do I just keep talking and not even listen to them? No. I shut up and never say a word again until I freakin' feel like it. I know when not to carry on something." It was obvious in his manner that he was now just trying to make Karen laugh humorously with his needless carry on of words. "Leoko..." she interrupted.

"Then there's always that awkward silence where they just stare at ya like you're a retard and... yes Karen?" "Shut up." Leoko chuckled, knowing she was just joking back. "Okay sweetie. I'll stop now. You told me to shut up so I will. I won't carry on if it annoys you. I know how irritating that is. It's like listening to one of those broadcasters that babble like they're constipated and in need of a toilet in the middle of a--" "Leoko!" Karen shouted as she laughed. Leoko laughed himself. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop now... seriously." Karen smirked at him, then looked aside as she spotted the pet shop. "Let's go see if they have anything new." She walked over to it and Leoko followed her as they went in. Karen looked at all the fish in the aquariums, then at the lizards and stuff. She shivered when she saw the tarantulas, then walked on to look at something else. Leoko looked at the arachnids as he stared at them a bit, then chuckled at Karen's dislike of them while following her.

Looking aside at the dog cages, Leoko saw a husky as he said, "Wow, look at that big puppy Karen." She looked where he signified and said, "Awww, look at that! How cute!" She walked a little closer to the glass. "Huskies are my favorite dog." Leoko looked at her. "Really?" "Yeah," she said as she admired the large husky pup. She then looked aside as she said, "Look at those parrots!" She walked over to the birds and started whistling to them. Leoko took one last glance at the dogs before going over next to Karen. He bent down toward the cage a bit as he smiled and said, "Pretty girl. Pretty girl." He grinned at Karen and she grinned back. "Right, like they're really gonna say--" "Pretty girl," one of the parrots called out. Karen blushed and looked at the bird, then at Leoko again as she chuckled nervously. "Heheh, wow... They really did." Leoko laughed as he said, "That was neat." Karen turned away to hide her blush as she turned her attention to something else. Leoko smirked and already knew she had blushed.

Karen walked over to the guinea pig cage as she said, "Guinea pigs!" Her blush slowly faded as she walked over to the cage and looked down at them. The large rodents scattered as they squeaked and made their odd noises. Karen blinked and said, "Damn they're skitzo." Leoko laughed as he said, "Yes they are." Karen tried to pet one, but it ran as if it were endangered from her hand. "That's why I don't like them," Karen sighed and moved away from the cage. "Let's go somewhere else now." Leoko smiled at her and took her hand. "Okay. I know just where I want to go now." Karen nodded. "Okay where is it?" Leoko grinned at her. "I'll tell you when we get there." This was a typical response from him. Karen grinned back. "So secretive. You always surprise me."

"You have no idea baby," he replied as he led her to where he wanted to go. They ended up in front of a different store of the mall as he said, "Here it is." The store was full of guitars of all sorts. Karen smiled wide. "Gultars... You play?" Leoko gave a nod. "Yep and I finally have the cash to buy one." When they went inside, they looked around a bit as they saw all the shapes, sizes, and colors of so many guitars. Leoko's eyes were set on a red warlock as he smiled at it. "It's mine." He almost seemed to float towards it as he walked over to it. Karen chuckled as she saw how he was drawn to it. "That's the one, I presume?" Leoko nodded. "Yeah, this one." He picked it up and played a quick chord. "Just as I imagined: Perfect." Karen smirked. "Isn't that what you said about your bike?"

"Yeah, but you can't change a guitar so..." he stopped and smirked at her. "Don't make fun of my ways." Karen laughed. "But I have to make fun of you because I love you." Leoko held his smirk. "I like your logic... and I love you too." He poked her side and she jerked, giggling a bit. "Now. Now. Please don't do that." Leoko shrugged. "Okay," he said, just like that. As he took the guitar to pay for it, Karen laughed and followed him. "You're such a sight." "Leoko grinned slyly. "Damn straight." Just as Karen thought she had known him before, he only continued to surprise her like this.

When evening fell, they had returned home and were now relaxing on the couch together, leaning on each other as they watched a movie together. Leoko always held her so close to him, so thankful that he had her with him. Karen pointed to the screen as she laughed. "Hahaha! He runs so girly!" she exclaimed, pointing to Johnny Depp playing Jack Sparrow on Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. "I love that!" she screamed and laughed again. Leoko chuckled as he held her closer with his arm around her. "Yeah it is pretty funny. He looks so gay." They both laughed at this as she leaned on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie with him. Leoko placed a hand over hers on her leg as he leaned his head against hers, feeling relaxed and happy with her next to him.

Karen felt the same, but soon she sat up straight. "Okay, enough of movie watching. It's making me sleepy." He chuckled at her and said, "Yeah me too, and boy was that random." Karen smiled. "Yeah I know." She then turned the movie off and the TV came on in its place, showing the news. Karen took the DVD out of the player as she proceeded to put it in its case. That's when she heard a voice on the news channel speaking of something, but she only channeled in around the time it said, "But not for the whereabouts of Karen Leanne Tayka." Karen paused and looked at the screen as she listened to what it was saying. "Word has it that she's been seen around with a fair amount of money. Some have seen her in the malls with a demonic man beside her that she clings to."

Leoko's attention was also gathered as he watched it. "Are they trying to make a big deal about your case?" Leoko wondered. Karen looked back at him and shrugged, not knowing what to think. She then turned her attention back to the television as she listened. "About a week ago, we received word that she had won the lottery, but could this be the same Karen that we're thinking of? Where is she now? All these questions that seem so easy to answer, yet she seems to always glide by unnoticed and unconsidered by many. This young girl with supposed mystical powers is still running around unsupervised by a parent or legal guardian. The question on whether to put her in a foster home..."

Karen turned the TV off, cutting the report short as she sat there in thought and surprise for a bit. She then looked back at Leoko as she said, "They can't put me in a foster home! I'll be eighteen in three months. Then it won't matter." Leoko shrugged as he leaned back on the couch. "So we'll keep it on the downlow until then. We've been lucky so far." Karen nodded as she stood up. "You're right. We are pretty lucky." She smiled and went to sit by him again, leaning against his shoulder. "I think we're very lucky." Leoko smiled as he leaned on her as well. "I think so too."

Karen remained in comfort with him for a bit longer before she grinned and sat up, looking into his eyes. "Why don't you play me a tune on your guitar?" Leoko smiled at her as he nodded. "Okay. Wait here and I'll go get it." He went into the bedroom and retrieved it as he sat on a chair in front of Karen. He held it the correct way, though it took him a bit to get it just right. "Heh, it's been a long time since I've done this, so forgive me if I'm rusty." Karen sat there and watched him with an intent smile as he began to play. He seemed to be exploring the sounds of the strings for a bit and getting used to the tones once more. That's when he started putting together an actual melody.

Karen listened as she liked what he played. She watched his fingers pluck the strings gracefully as the beauty of the sounds that emerged amazed her. Losing herself in the melody, Karen closed her eyes and let the music sink in, leaning back on the couch. Leoko smiled at her as he continued to play.

Karen listened for quite a while as Leoko transitioned from one melody to another in an experimental random playing of tunes. She finally had to make herself sit up as she said, "That is so awesome Leoko. I never knew you could play." She stretched a bit with her arms behind her head. "Yeah, Mr.Garcia taught me how to years ago." Karen stood up as she replied, "You play so well for being so rusty as you claim. Now I'm kinda relaxed and sleepy... Wanna go for a swim?" Leoko chuckled at the randomness of her question as he set his guitar down. "Sure."

It didn't take long before the two went to their secret swimming spot at the beach. Leoko was trying to hold Karen up by her feet using his hands. His lower half from the waist down was in the water and Karen was completely out of the water, standing on Leoko's hands as he tried to keep her standing up there. Karen was wobbly as she tried to stand still. "Whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" she exclaimed as she laughed and lost her balance, falling back into the water. She went completely under and Leoko laughed as well, waiting for her to come back up to surface. Karen came up and coughed a bit as she wiped her face, but then she laughed about it. "HAHAHA! That was so funny!" Leoko chuckled as well.

He reached out and moved a strand of her hair out of her face as he smiled at her. It was one of his usual tender moments. Karen smiled back at his sweetness for a bit, but then she smirked and splashed him. Leoko grinned sneakily and splashed her back. "GOTCHA!" he yelled as he did. Karen closed her eyes tightly. "OW! My eyes!" Leoko's eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oops, sorry." Karen rubbed her eyes as she tried to open them back up without them burning. "It's okay." She then giggled as she got her eyes opened. "Hee hee, 'gotcha' is a dangerous word." Leoko laughed as he said, "Yeah I guess it is."

Karen's eyes then widened. "I have to pee... really bad. Be right back." She scrambled out of the water and Leoko chuckled. "Okay." Karen went behind a rock as she did her thing, and Leoko respected her privacy as he went for a backstroke in the meantime. He looked up at the sky as he lay on his back in the water, noticing how the snow white clouds flew by gracefully in the bright blue firmament. "WOO! I feel so much better! Though I'm a little chilly out here!" Karen shouted as this snapped him out of it. He stood up in the water again as he laughed lightly at her. "Then allow me to get you back in here then," he said as he used his powers to make a thick watery rope that grabbed her and pulled her into the water. Karen laughed as she ended up in front of him. "Wow, this water is so much warmer now that I've been out of it and gotten back in it. Leoko grinned. "I can fix that." He used his icy half of the powers and froze the water around her temperature wise.

Karen's mind and body were stunned as she paused all her motions in shock, then let out a scream. Her body couldn't tolerate the sudden temperature change that was so drastic as this. It frightened Leoko as he saw her body begin to lose control of itself and lightly convulse, sinking slowly into the water. Leoko freaked out as he hurried over to her and grabbed her. "Damn it! I forgot that she wasn't part of my element!" He quickly got her to shore as he lay her down and looked at her face. It was cold and icy pale blue, as a ghost. "Karen... Karen! Are you okay? Say something! Please! Karen!" He started shaking her shoulders lightly and it scared him so badly when her legs started to convulse softly. The look on her face, that look of blankness and no response, is what frightened him the most. "Karen..." he said softly and worriedly.

The ambulance rushed through the streets as Karen and Leoko enhabited the back of it. A paramedic also remained back there with them, eyeing Leoko every once in a while. Leoko noticed this guy glancing at him, figuring it was because of his race. He didn't care too much though. He was too worried for Karen. The half demon kept his watch on her as he saw her face slowly but surely gaining color again. "Please be okay," he said softly as he stroked her hair.

Leoko waited in the waiting room of the hospital, worried and anxious to know if Karen was all right. He looked aside as he saw a boy in a hospital gown sitting on a bench in the hall. He had a bracelet on, signifying that he was a patient in the hospital. Leoko walked over to him out of curiosity and to keep his mind eased a bit. "Hey... what are you here for kid?" The little boy looked at Leoko. "I... don't like my life. I hate it." Leoko looked at the kid sadly and sat down by him. "Why do you hate your life?" The child looked down at the floor. "My mommy always tried to do bad things to me... She stuck my head under the water and yelled at me. I couldn't breathe." Leoko's heart was moved by the young boy's story as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you out of there now... for good?" The kid nodded. "Yeah... they told me I don't have to go back there anymore and that a new family is going to take me home with them."

Leoko smiled at this. He would have been hurt if the boy had to return to such a life. "I'm glad. You don't have to live in a life like that. No one should have to." The boy smiled at Leoko and appreciated his kindness and encouragement. "Thanks mister." Leoko patted the child gently on the back. "No prob." Not long after this moment, a voice called, "Leoko Mystuga?" Leoko looked aside toward the voice as he stood up. A nurse had called him from a door. "Yes?" he inquired as he faced her. The nurse looked at him and replied, "You can come see Karen now."

Once inside the room, Leoko walked in slowly as he looked at her. She was completely hooked up: IV's, blood pressure monitor, heart monitor, oxygen level monitor, and all the other little accessories. He hated to see her like this as he frowned, but he went over to her and knelt by her. "Karen..." Her eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed, but when he approached her, she opened her eyes slowly. Her face had much more color to it now. "Leoko..." she said softly in return. Leoko took her hand into both of his as he sandwiched her hand in between his. "Karen... I'm so sorry. I-I feel so bad..." Karen shook her head a bit. "It's okay. I'm all right," she said, though her voice wasn't as strong. Leoko looked up at the IV bag and looked back into her eyes again. "I can't believe this happened I... I don't know what came over me. I should have known better."

"Leoko it's okay," she said as she rested her other hand on his cheek. "I know you forgot... and it's okay. I was just scared... but it's okay." Leoko shook his head. "No... I endangered your life. I could have killed you." Karen frowned at him, knowing that he felt so bad for this. She didn't know what else to say, so she let her eyes do the talking. The sincere gaze that her stare emitted calmed him as he gazed on, holding her hand softly. The doctor walked in and saw them, deciding not to interfere as he walked back out and pulled the door nearly shut, but cracked.

Leoko looked into Karen's eyes. "I won't leave you. I'm staying right here. Okay?" Karen nodded lightly as she replied, "I know... I know you will. You don't have to... but I know you will." Leoko smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "I know, but I want to. I feel like I just can't _not _stay." Karen grinned. "I like the choice of words." Leoko gave a smile back. "Figured you would." He then became serious again as he stroked her hair. "Karen, I won't let anything like that happen to you again. Next time, I'll think before I act."

The next day, Karen had been released from the hospital and was free to go home. Leoko was outside training and lifting weights, and Karen decided to come outside as well as she watched him. "Having fun?" Leoko looked over at her and nodded. "Yep, having fun, if you'd call it that." Karen giggled lightly and walked over to where he was, looking at the weights. She found a couple of barbells as she picked one up. She ended up having to use two hands to lift it as she grunted. "Dang, how heavy is this thing?" Leoko looked over at her and blinked. "40 pounds... the lightest ones I have. My weights have to be at least 50 pounds before I feel the burn. Heheh..." Karen felt pretty weak at that moment as she put it back down. "Oh..." He continued to lift his barbells, which were larger that the one Karen had. "You're probably just weak from what happened yesterday. You should rest more."

Oddly, she looked a little down. Her expression didn't show it, but he could tell by the gaze in her eyes. Karen turned around and headed back inside. "Where are you going Karen?" he asked her as he put his weights down. "I'm going to make supper," she replied as she went in, shutting the door behind her. Leoko followed her inside after a short bit as he asked, "Karen, what's wrong?" She was now in the kitchen preparing to fix something as she got out a pan from a lower cabinet. "Nothing. I'm just making supper." He knew not to press it on, since he didn't want to make her mad. He stood back and watched as she got the biscuits out of the refrigerator and tried to tear off the piece of paper that sealed it. She seemed to be having a bit of a struggle with it.

"You need any help with that Karen?" "No," she instantly replied, "I can do it." She finally got it opened as it popped and she seemed to almost rip it open, as an aggravated or agitated notion. That was when she set the biscuits out on the pan and put them in the oven, turning it up to the required temperature. Leoko walked over to her and gently embraced her from behind. "You know I love you right?" Karen had to smile as she put her hands on his that were on her stomach. "Yeah I know, and I love you too." She turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, then asked, "So do you want chicken or steak?" Leoko shrugged. "Anything will be just fine for me."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Typical male that can't make decisions. Which one do you want?" She said this halfway jokingly, but with a truth behind it. Leoko smirked at her as he said, "Okay. I want steak then. Happy, female?" Karen chuckled as she said, "Yeah... I guess so." She always found his remarks to be funny. He laughed lightly with her as he rubbed her back lightly, then walked back outside as he said, "I'm going to finish training until supper's done okay sweetie?" Karen nodded with a smile as she opened the refrigerator. "'Kay."

After their dinner, the sun had gone down and they spent time just hanging around and being silly. They had been running around in pajamas and hitting each other with pillows, even doing front topples over the bed and stuff like that. After the hyperness left their systems, Karen and Leoko relaxed in their queen size bed in the master bedroom. Obviously they were playing some kind of game. "Okay, what comes to your mind when I say 'see'?" Leoko thought for a second and replied, "Saw." "Okay how about 'chain'?" "...saw." Karen chuckled at this. "Okay what about 'apple'?" "Pie." "Cherry." "Pie." "Blueberry." "Pie." "Love." "Pie!" Karen blinked at him and he chuckled. "Sorry. I've got pie on the brain. Okay I want to ask you now. How about... 'Orange'?" "Finger?" Leoko laughed at her response. "Okay... 'Candle'?" "Blue." "Lightbulb." "Swimming." "Aftershave." "Mucus." "Eww..." Karen and Leoko both laughed and he said, "Karen, you're not making any sense." Karen giggled and replied, "I know, but those are the words that are coming to my head... Odd I know."

Leoko smiled and said, "Okay, your turn." "Okay, umm... 'circle'." "Sphere." "Onion." "Pickle." "Wire." "Mesh." "Pain." "Suffering." "Banana." "..." Leoko paused, then started laughing out loudly. Karen blinked and stared at him as she said, "What?" Leoko chuckled softer as he said, "You said banana... and you don't want to know what I was gonna say in response." Karen's eyes went wide and she started laughing too. "Leoko! Jeez!" He smirked at her as he said, "What did you think I was going to say?" Karen shook her head. "Nothing, it's just... I mean, well I thought you'd say--" "You thought I'd say something perverted, did you not?" Karen paused and blushed. "Nooo... yessss... kinda..." He laughed lightly at her. "Oh how wrong you were. I was just going to say 'bread'." Karen raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you laugh about me saying 'banana'?" "Because the word sounds funny to me."

Karen sweatdropped, feeling quite embarassed for misjudging his thoughts. Leoko smirked at her as he said, "Your thoughts are quite in the gutter today aren't they?" Karen just buried her face in the pillow as she muffled the words, "Leave me alone," in the pillow. Leoko laughed as he poked her side, making her jerk. "Nooo..." He just shrugged and poked her again as she sat up and looked at him. "Hey! Stop that... please?" Leoko sighed and replied, "Okay. Okay, I'll stop." Karen smiled at him as she rested her head in his lap. "Thanks." Leoko smiled down warmly at her as he stroked her hair sweetly. "You make me so happy Karen." This made her smile as well while she replied, "Same for you baby. I love you." "I love you too Karen... So do you feel better now?" Karen looked at him questioningly. "Better?" He nodded. "Yeah. Earlier, you seemed kind of... aggravated about something." Karen realized what he was referring to as she replied, "Oh, that. Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry about it. I was just overreacting." "About what?" "Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

Leoko frowned lightly and asked, "Why can't you tell me?" Karen looked at him and noticed his expression. "Because it's nothing to be concerned about. Really." Leoko averted his sight aside a bit as he said, "Okay." There were changes in his behavior and she could tell as she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Leoko?" He made eye contact with her as he sighed lightly and stated, "Karen... it's like you can't trust me. You know me well enough to know that you can tell me anything. You have up to this point. If there's something wrong, I just want to help... but it seems that you'd rather not talk about it." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night Karen." He gave a faint smile before he walked out and closed the door behind him. "Leoko..." Karen started softly as she watched him go. It was apparent that he felt a bit hurt that she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind. They had been able to talk about anything until this happened. Leoko didn't seem to like changes like this.

Karen let out a small sigh as she lay her head down on her pillow and curled up on her side. She knew she could tell him anything, but telling him this would get to her ego. She just couldn't bring herself to say it then, so she let it go and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep. She didn't want to bother Leoko with it right now.

The next morning, Leoko was awake before Karen was, sitting on the couch and looking at the sword in his lap, the sword that had once belonged to his father. He lightly ran his finger over the blade as memories of bloodshed and a woman's shout of agony rang through his head. He frowned as he looked at it. _Why did I have to be entrusted with this? I can't keep it, not after knowing what he did with it_, Leoko thought to himself as he exhaled with a bit of emphasis. "Leoko." Karen's voice stated, making him look up and smile at her a bit. "Hey sleepy head. Finally up?" Karen stood there as she nodded. "I wanted to tell you something." Leoko put his sword down beside him on the ground as he nodded to her. "Okay, sure. What is it?" Karen walked over and sat down next to him. "It's about last night..."

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me," Leoko replied. "I shouldn't have made you feel that way and I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me everything." The young woman's hand lightly lay over his. "No... I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it... though I still don't like admitting it." Her expression looked so defeated. Leoko could see it as he looked on into her eyes. "Well what's wrong Karen?" After gathering the bravery to speak about it, Karen said, "You know when your powers caused me to go to the hospital... when I tried to lift those weights and they were even the lightest ones you own? Even with the biscuits... I just feel so weak compared to you." Leoko was a bit surprised to hear this. "You feel weak? Why?" Karen sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "I don't know. I mean, you're a half demon and I'm just... human."

Leoko shook his head. "That's not true Karen. You're more than just an average human. You've got telekinesis." When Karen looked at her hands in thought, Leoko smiled in success, knowing that he was getting through to her. Karen pointed to a can of Sprite as she made it float over to her. She also got one for Leoko as she made it travel to his hands. "Yeah, I've always liked that ability. It comes in handy." Leoko sat his soda can down and folded his arms around her softly, a smile on his face. "You're also the only woman I love Karen. Nothing will ever change that." A smile came across her face as she hugged him back tenderly. "I know, and I will always love you Leo." "Thanks Kare," he replied, pronouncing the short version of her name like the word 'care'. He kissed her cheek lightly and rubbed her back gently. "I'm glad you told me. Karen... you'll always be strong in my eyes." This made her smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling much better now that she had told him.

Leoko let go of the embrace as he looked into her eyes. "You know, since you've told me something you didn't really want to talk about... I'll tell you a little secret of my own." Karen saw the seriousness in his eyes as she nodded. "Okay... what is it?" Leoko looked aside at his sword. "That sword... It used to be my father's sword. Zakata did all sorts of wrongs with that sword, killing when it wasn't necessary like a true demon that deserved to be stereotyped." Karen's gaze showed sympathy and concern as she listened, never taking her eyes off him. Leoko continued, "It was several years ago... many, many years ago in fact. My father was being ridiculed and lectured about being with my mother." "Why?" Karen asked, curious as to why this had happened. "Because our tribe doesn't believe in mixed breeding, just as any demon tribe doesn't really. That's one thing about demons that can be stereotyped. Because humans always stereotype demons for being evil, they make a pact to never cross paths with them.

"Well one day, he got fed up with their discovery of him being with a human, so he got with a female demon of our own tribe. He was still sneaking out to see my mother, especially after they had me. He loved her, he loved me... Of course they still knew that he was seeing my mother, and so he figured that he had to do something quick before they decided to burn him for betraying the tribe's relationship code. Fire is the biggest weakness of our kind, so he surely didn't want that. So that night, he left to settle the problem." Karen looked at him as he paused. "What did he do?" Leoko looked downcast, taking his sword into his hands. "He killed her." Karen's eyes widened as he told her this. "He... killed your mother?" Leoko nodded sadly. "Yeah... and that's why I couldn't accept this sword. To think that it took an innocent life, apparently one that was so close to me... it's not easy to live with. It's practically... cursed."

"Cursed?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Leoko nodded. "The sword has been passed down through the generations in my tribe to the leader and his successor. My grandfather killed his mate with this sword, my father killed his true love with it... It makes me paranoid." Karen leaned on his shoulder as she said, "Leoko, sweetie you won't kill me. It's like Mr. Garcia said: You can change it's destiny." His eyes narrowed slightly in sadness. "Mr. Garcia..."

Flashback: Young Leoko was only the age of maybe a six year old boy when he came home one day, running inside as he shouted happily, "MAMA! I did it! I hit all the targets with my--!" He then stopped and gasped in horror when he saw his mother's body on the floor covered in blood. His eyes shook with the horrible sight. There was a figure standing with his back to Leoko, but then he turned around and looked at the young boy. Leoko's eyes widened. "Dad..." Zakata looked at him with his eyes saddened and shaky as well. "Leoko... son, I'm so sorry. I had to." Leoko still looked on in disbelief. "Why? Why dad?" His father looked at him as he knelt down in front of him. "One day you'll understand." He then set the bloody sword down in front of Leoko. "Take this sword... I cannot keep it... I can't." He looked as if he were going to cry, and this made Leoko's eyes water.

Sirens sounded off in the distance as the noises grew closer. Zakata sat up straight and then stood. He looked down at his son and there were no words said. That's when he left the scene and darted out the window. Not very long after, the police came busting into the house, searching the premises with their flashlights. One of the officers searched until he found a corner and saw the young half demon in that corner, a sword in front of him as he stared at it in fear and shaking sadness. Mr. Garcia was a young policeman at this time as he approached young Leoko, kneeling down in front of the frightened kid. The other officers looked around at the scene and investigated the dead body of Leoko's mother. "She was stabbed, no doubt." Another officer elbowed him. "No kidding you idiot! There's a sword over there in front of that kid! No need in pointing out the obvious."

The other officer glared at him, but then looked at the sword and the kid. "It must have been that kid. I mean, there is a bloody sword in front of him." The officer next to him looked at him and made the other guard his stomach. "No. No. Don't hit me. I'm right this time." The other officer nodded. "Well yeah... it's pretty obvious I think." "No," Mr. Garcia replied as he looked at the child in the corner all defenseless. "It wasn't the kid." "How do you know that Garcia?" Mr. Garcia looked into Leoko's eyes as he seemed to read his soul. Leoko was nervous and afraid as he backed up farther into the corner as he could go, making a low whimper. "There's no heartlessness in these eyes," Mr. Garcia said. The others stared at him and looked at each other in confusion as Mr. Garcia extended a helping hand to Leoko. The young boy was a bit leery at first, but he slowly took his hand as his eyes softened to the man. The bond began right there.

Over the years, Mr. Garcia taught Leoko many things that he knew, raising the half demon child himself. He taught him how to cook, how to fight, how to dance, how to love. He was the fatherly figure for Leoko. The half demon looked up to him, respected him, and learned from him. Mr. Garcia taught him to read as well, giving Leoko an interest in books as he studied occasionally. He had learned much from the eyes of humans, and in turn developed a human's perspective and lifestyle, being raised by one. His fellow officers were confused as they always questioned him. "Why do you keep the half demon child Garcia?" one of them asked. His reply was simply, "His heart is that of my own."

Mr. Garcia aged quicker than Leoko. By the time he had reached his elder years, Leoko was a teenager in retrospect. That was when he wanted to move out on his own. He wanted more from life, to discover what was really out there. Mr. Garcia had no objections. He knew that the young man that was once a mere child had matured well. There was something in his destiny, and he knew it. When Leoko left the house, he left the sword behind. Mr. Garcia would stare at the sword, constantly in question of what had happened that night when he found Leoko. The half demon would never speak of it graphically, only telling him that he was scared and that he never expected it from his father. Even bringing it up would make him downhearted, so Mr. Garcia would never press the issue. He did know that it was Zakata that did it though, and so he had the demon pursued. He was never captured, but never relented upon.

Back from the flashback: Leoko sat on the couch, looking at the sword in deep thought. "I had my own destiny as well: To defeat my father. I realized that his actions were foolish. He never should have killed her for that reason. It was stupid. No one deserves to die over loving another. She did no wrong and he still..." Speaking of this made Leoko angry, so he stopped there and took a deep breath. Looking aside at Karen, he smiled a kind smile, the smile she had always known him for. It was a heartwarming smile, but behind it Karen could see what was truly disturbing him inside. "You're right. He never should have killed her... On the plus side, you were never without a father." Leoko smiled a little more at this. "Yeah... That's true." His expression then grew more serious. "I swore that one day I would avenge my mother, and one day I will. I've always tried, but..." Leoko paused, which made Karen curious. She didn't say anything, only awaited his explanation.

Leoko sighed as he closed his eyes. "We had encounters. I saw him again and when I did, it hurt me, upset me inside. When I tried to fight him... I never could beat him. I always lost the battles. He's a full demon and I'm just... a half breed." He opened his eyes as he looked ahead. "You see? I too feel weak. That's why I train... so maybe one day I'll be strong enough to face him." Karen gave him a strong gaze as she put her hand over his strongly sculpted arm. "One day you will Leoko. I know you will. You're not just a half breed. There's no such thing as 'just a half breed'." He looked aside at her as he saw her give a smile to him. He returned this smile as he kissed her cheek softly. "Thanks Karen." "Anytime." Leoko looked at her for a moment, slowly folding her in an embrace. He held her near and dear, keeping her close. "I will protect you Karen. With this sword, I will protect you with my life. I will never be like my father." Karen smiled warmly as she rested her head on his shoulder, holding him in return. "I know you wouldn't. I know." Her voice was calming, and was just the remedy Leoko needed at the moment.

"I will always be with you Karen."


	9. Chapter 9

"Karen..." Leoko's voice called softly to her as she slept. "Karen... wake up sweetie." Karen was lying in bed with her eyes closed when she heard this, and soon after that she felt a wet tongue lick her cheek. This startled her as she wiped her cheek and made a surprised sound. "Leoko! Eww!" She felt something on top of her that didn't feel like Leoko as she opened her eyes. Her eyes opened big in a great surprising joy. "AHH! Leoko! You didn't!" The gray and white husky that Karen had spotted in the pet shop those three months ago was now on her bed. Karen sat up as she hugged on the dog. The puppy licked her cheek as it wagged its tail happily. This brought a grin to Leoko's face, who was standing by the bed next to her. "Happy Birthday." Karen was still being mauled playfully by the pup as she giggled and looked at Leoko. "Thank you so much sweetheart!"

He watched with a smile as Karen adored her new dog. He wiped his nose and made a low sniffle as he looked like he needed to sneeze, but he disregarded it and continued to watch her being happy. Karen looked at the collar around his neck as she asked, "What's this?" Leoko looked at what she was signaling, the dog tags. "That's got our address on it just incase he gets lost." "Ah, so he's a boy? Sweet! I'm gonna name him... Bear!" The large puppy barked at her and pinned her with his big paws. Karen laughed as she tried to get him to stop licking her all over the face. "Ahahaha! Bear!" Leoko chuckled as he said, "And he's a purebred too." "Awesome!" she exclaimed as she ruffled the dog's head fur. Bear then turned to Leoko as he barked and jumped up on his chest, trying to lick his face, but Leoko wouldn't let him do it. This made the half demon sniffle as he sneezed on Bear. "ACHOO! Uhhh... Don't do that, puppy." Bear backed away and stared at him oddly as he blinked.

"Oh no, you're allergic to him," Karen said as she felt emotional sympathy and regret. "I never should have pointed him out. You never should have gotten him if you're allergic to him." Leoko waved his hand as if it were no problem. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's only a minor allergy." Karen frowned. "But..." Leoko gave a smile. "Karen... it's okay. You two had an immediate bond when you saw him. I couldn't break that." "I just thought he was cute... It didn't necessarily mean that I needed him as a pet." "So you don't want him as a pet?" Leoko asked with a grin. Karen blinked with a pause and then answered, "Of course I do..." "Well all right then. You've got him." Karen smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can never win... err, lose? I think. Okay if you say so Leo." She giggled and hugged Bear, who became fidgety and hyper as he wiggled in her arms. "Come on Bear. Let's go get you something to eat," she said as she rose up out of bed. Bear jumped off the bed and ran into the living room.

First of all, before she did anything else, Karen hugged Leoko as she stood there and held him in an embrace. "Thank you baby." He put his arms around her in return, then she looked up at him. "I still can't believe you got me a dog." He kissed her on the forehead sweetly as he said, "Yep. Only the best for you, love." They heard noises of bags being torn in the kitchen and looked at each other with an 'oh no' expression. Karen and Leoko ran into the kitchen as they saw Bear getting into the trashcans. "Bear! No!" Karen yelled as she ran to him and pulled him away from the trashcans. "Don't do that." Bear's tail tucked between his legs as he ran off to find something else to destroy, his shame lasting for less than the span of three seconds. Karen sighed as she said, "Well I can clean this up easily at least." She pointed to the scattered trash as she captured it all within her telekinetic range. She then controlled it back into the trashcans as she said, "I'll dump it out later. It doesn't need a bag." Leoko just laughed and said, "The dog food is in the bottom cabinet sweetie."

Karen went and found the cans of dog food as she took one out. She used a can opener to start opening it and Bear's ears perked. He knew something was going on as he ran back into the kitchen. Karen saw him stop at her feet as she grinned. "You know what this is, don't you boy?" Bear sat there and wagged his tail at her, looking up at her and waiting for his food. Karen sat it down on a saucer for Bear and the pup immediately started eating. Leoko stared as he said, "Wow, he acts like he's starving." Karen laughed a bit and replied, "I think all animals do. It's habit for them I suppose." Leoko laughed a little. "Yeah I guess so." He then took out a leash and said, "I got him a leash so we can take him for a walk today." Karen smiled brightly as she said, "Okay!" Bear heard her exclamation as he looked up at her while chewing his food.

Later that day after they all ate and got dressed, Karen and Leoko took Bear for a walk in the park. Karen held the other end of the leash as they followed Bear, Leoko walking alongside Karen. The large pup attracted attention as people 'aww'ed at seeing him and they adored him. Karen smiled as she continued to walk Bear, and Leoko held onto her other hand that wasn't holding the leash. "It's so nice out here today," Karen said as she smiled at Leoko. "Yeah it is," he answered, watching as Bear went to a tree and sniffed it. Bear hiked his leg up after a bit of observation and peed on the tree. He then wagged his tail as he saw another woman with a dog, a standard large female poodle. Bear pulled Karen's arm and wanted to go to the poodle, and the poodle reacted the same as she was curious about Bear.

Karen followed Bear and let him go a bit closer to the poodle and her owner. The woman smiled at Bear as she said, "What a cute dog you have there. Is he purebred?" Karen nodded and smiled. "Yep, purebred Husky." Bear was only close enough to get nose-to-nose with the poodle. Both dogs were wagging their tails and enjoying each other's company. The woman patted her poodle on the head as she said, "Sasha is a purebred poodle." Karen smiled as she looked at Sasha. "I kind of figured she was. She's cute." "Thanks," the woman said as she restrained her poodle from getting too close to Bear. "Don't want their leashes to get tangled," the woman laughed. Karen laughed too as she said, "That would be a struggle." Karen then waved goodbye to the woman, and she did the same as they led their pets in opposite directions.

"That was one fuzzy poodle," Leoko pointed out as he looked back. "Yeah I know," Karen replied, "Some of the haircuts they give poodles are really lame, but that one wasn't too bad." Leoko chuckled. "Yeah but I think our Bear is cooler." Karen grinned at him as she said, "Damn straight." Leoko looked at her in a bit of surprise. "That's my line." "I know." They grinned at each other as they allowed Bear to walk them along. The dog looked around at all sorts of things as he sniffed hydrants and tugged on the leash. Bear pulled away from Karen's grip on the leash as he started running off. Leoko started running after him as he yelled, "BEAR STOP!" Karen didn't even run. She just pointed her finger at the pup as he was halted by her telekinesis. Leoko stopped behind Bear in surprise and looked back at Karen. "Heh... forgot you could do that."

Karen just smirked and brought the handle of the leash back to her hands, pulling Bear back to her as well. She then pulled Leoko back to her as he made a startled sound. "Whoa...!" He then landed face to face with her and grinned. "I still love how you can do that." Karen smiled as she said, "Me too." Bear continued to pull on the leash, but Karen sternly said, "Bear, stay." The pup listened to her as he stopped close to her and sat down. Leoko was a bit astonished by this. "Wow... he sure does listen to you eh?" Karen smiled at this. "Yeah, you just gotta assert authority and they'll listen." She then commanded him to heel as they walked, and Bear walked alongside them, not far ahead of them.

"So how does it feel to be an adult Karen?" Leoko asked as he looked at her while they walked. She thought for a bit and said, "Well... it's not all that different really. I still feel like me." "And that's how it should be. You don't have to change your outlook on life just because you're getting older." "Yeah, you're right," she replied to him with a smile. "But I am glad to be eighteen now. I don't have to worry about all that foster home shit." "Definitely. I'm glad for you Karen." They walked a little farther as he stopped in front of her and said, "You ready to take Bear back home now? Because there's somewhere I want to take you." Karen looked at Leoko and asked, "Yeah, but you sure it's okay to leave him at home?" Leoko nodded. "Yeah, I got him a dog house and a chain outside in the backyard." Karen smiled at him. "Okay."

Karen was wearing a nice pair of black pants and shoes, along with a skin tight dark blue-green shirt. She was dressed quite nicely, and so was Leoko. He had on a neat outfit with capri pants and a short sleeved shirt. "You'll like this place," he said to her as he walked beside her, arm-in-arm. Karen smiled as she said, "I'm sure I will." "You look nice," he complimented her, making her blush. "Thanks sweetie. So do you." Leoko didn't even blush much, only slightly as he grinned. "Look, here we are." They arrived at a dance club as Karen saw it and said, "Oh wow! We're going dancing! I can't wait!" Leoko smiled at her. "Yeah me neither. Let's go!" He took her hand and ran inside, pulling her with him.

Once inside, they zoomed onto the dance floor among the others. The song was at a fast tempo as Leoko began to move along with the beat. Karen was amazed as she smiled wide, then did the same as she faced him. The crowd's attention went to them as most of them watched, cheering them on. Other couples competed with them, but they didn't care. They were in it for the fun. Karen's body swayed harmoniously with Leoko's as he reached his hands out, prepared to get closer to her in their dance. He placed his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer, moving her the way he wanted her to go along with him. Leoko loved the way her body moved with his hands, and Karen admired his touch and the way he could flow. "This is so amazing Leoko. How did you learn to dance?"

"Mr. Garcia," he replied with a grin, sliding his hands up and down her waist. "Plus I acquired my own style." His hands stopped at her hips as he gazed into her eyes. "Where'd you learn to dance?" Karen stared back into his eyes with a smile as she replied, "I didn't. I'm just moving along with you." She laughed at herself and he placed one hand on her cheek. "Well you taught yourself well." He was being so sweet and romantic to her as she felt so heartwarmed. She had always loved that about him and tried her best to be just as loving as she gave a warm smile. Karen decided to get touchy as well as she smoothly ran her hands over his arms that were on her hips, then moved them up his arms and to his shoulders. One of her hands went to his chest as she made eye contact, her moves still in sync with his.

These notions sent chills up Leoko's spine as he ran his hands up and down her arms, going up to her neck and moving back down her waist. Karen felt the chills as well as she watched his hands, then looked into his eyes again. She felt Leoko's hands get awfully close to her butt as he stopped by her waist, which made her feel even more into becoming a naughty dancer. Leoko could see something in her eyes as he grinned and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking.

Karen turned around with her back to him as she continued to dance, only more passionately. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, taking control of her own. The touch of her hands, the dominance of her movements, the way she moved delicately on the dance floor... Leoko enjoyed it all and it made him feel a little something in the pit of his manhood. He felt enticed. Turned on. The way she swayed her hips was so unbelievably amazing. Karen took one hand and ran it through her own hair as she moved, proving to be dead sexy to him. Her back end was growing closer to him as she danced, and he found this irresistible. Leoko pulled her closer to him as he grinded his hips against her backside, causing her to feel his property scraping her. Karen felt so naughty, and even had a bit of nervousness and excitement upon feeling what was touching her behind. It sent her chills, as well as for Leoko. They were so close to one another and engaging in the dirty dancing of passion. It was as a different step in their relationship.

Leoko moved his hands around her hips again, trying not to let his hands linger in one area for too long. He wanted to handle her, feel her body all around... just, not _all _around. Only as far as he was permitted in a time and place like this. He slid his hands around her shoulders and back down her arms. At this time, Karen reached her hands back and touched his hips and thighs, returning the favor of exploration. Leoko shivered excitedly as he slipped his arms around to her stomach and held her close against him as they swayed and the beat slowed down. He felt himself poking at her, which made him blush as he hoped that he didn't scare her with this. Karen didn't seem too frightened at this as she leaned her head back against his chest, enjoying being so close to him.

A slow song started as she turned to face him again and slipped her arms around him lovingly, swaying slowly and gently to the music. Leoko smiled as he felt calmed again, holding her as they danced and gazed into each other's eyes. A smile folded upon Karen's lips as she said, "That was so fun. I'm glad we came... and more importantly, I'm glad I met you." Leoko held her a bit tighter. "Karen... you're my world. If I didn't have you... well, I would be lost." Karen's eyes sparkled as she saw the love in his eyes. "Leoko..." They felt the love in the heat of the moment as their lips met. This kiss was filled with such meaning for them as they shared it on a special day for Karen. All for her, he put all his love into the kiss. Karen did likewise as they shared a tender dance, keeping it up for a while yet. They never wanted that night to end.

Of course it wasn't over yet. After the dance, Leoko spoiled his lover even more by taking her out to a restaurant for dinner. It was quite fancy at that, but not the preppy fancy. Just a very fine place to eat. Karen sat and looked at the menu as she blinked. "What's that word?" she asked, pointing to it and showing it to Leoko. He looked at it as he saw where she was pointing. "That's Cardina." "What the heck is a Cardina?" Leoko set his menu down. "It's a type of French white wine. You're on the wrong page." He turned her menu to the right page and Karen came to a realization. "Oh... okay." Leoko smiled at her and held her hand that was on the table. Karen looked up from the menu as she smiled at him, then looked back down at it. "Hey... here's a shrimp platter. I think I'll get that." "I'm having veal I guess." "Veal?" she asked him curiously. Leoko smirked at her. "It's brutally slaughtered baby cows." "Awwwww," Karen said with a frown. Leoko chuckled as he stroked her hand. "I'm just kidding baby... although they are baby cows."

The waitor came up and asked them what they would like to order and Karen looked at him. "You kill baby cows?" in a half saddened tone. The waitor looked at her and blinked as he said, "Ma'am... I just take the orders. Now what do you want?" She let out a sigh as she said, "Shrimp platter please... with a Sprite to drink I guess." Leoko noticed the way she had reacted and it made him wonder, had he truly made her sad? "I'll have the... salmon, with the same to drink." Karen noticed that Leoko had changed his order choice as she felt that he wondered about her feelings on the cow matter. She smiled kindly at Leoko and assured him that she wasn't mad. She had only questioned it a bit out of curiosity. While Karen had her attention focused on Leoko, the waitor looked at Karen a bit, observing her before he walked off. Leoko only caught a glimpse of this as he stared at the waitor somewhat angrily.

Karen didn't notice this, as she was looking down at her menu again. "Most of these words I can't even pronounce. I could spell them once I remembered them, but I couldn't pronounce them." Leoko looked at her again as he smiled and laughed lightly. "Yeah... I can do better at the opposite. Pronunciation. I read a book on that." Karen looked at him. "Wow... I should read a book like that. Only... I don't like to read. Heh." Leoko chuckled a bit. "Everyone has different tastes. I myself find it boring now." Karen laughed lightly as she said, "I don't have the attention span."

It didn't take much longer before their drinks arrived. The same waitor brought them their drinks as he sat them in front of them. When he looked at Karen, he gave a wink as he smiled at her. Karen just smiled back, not taking it too seriously. Leoko however, didn't appreciate this. Karen was his girlfriend, and no one else was to flirt with his girl. The waitor looked at Leoko and gave a neutral stare, then a light smirk before he walked off. Leoko was about to get up, bracing his hands on the chair. "Hey Leo?" He was halted from standing as he looked at her. She finished, "This doesn't taste like Sprite... I think they gave me Ginger Ale. Ick! I hate Ginger Ale." Leoko grinned with an idea as he said, "I can take care of that for you Karen." He picked up her glass and his own. "Be right back."

Leoko saw the waitor as an almost evil smirk came upon his face. "Hey you..." The waitor turned and looked at Leoko as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" "You didn't give us Sprite." The waitor bowed. "Ah, my apologies sir. The Sprite and the Ginger Ale are so similar. I'll replace those for you." As the young boy replaced the drinks, Leoko watched him closely as if he didn't trust him. When he came back with the drinks, Leoko took them and set them down beside him on the table. "Thanks." He then looked on each side to make sure no one was watching as he took the boy by the collar of his uniform. "Listen here, don't get any bright ideas with my girlfriend. Got it?" The waitor looked at Leoko with somewhat widened eyes. "Hey man, I didn't do anything. Get up off me!" He pushed Leoko away, though Leoko didn't take his watchful eyes off the man. "First warning." That was all Leoko said to him before taking his drinks and walking off.

Karen looked up and saw him returning as she smiled at him, as if happy to see him again. Leoko smiled back, feeling better after he had threatened the waitor, and set the drinks down. "Here you go sweetheart. I got them fixed for us." Karen took her drink as she tried a sip and nodded. "Mmm, it's great. Thanks." Leoko smiled at her and took his seat again, but his stare darkened at the waitor as he saw him approaching again from behind Karen. She didn't notice, of course, as she sipped a bit on her Sprite. The waitor gave a crafty grin to Leoko, as if he were feeling a bit malicious, and Leoko didn't like this either. He knew something was up.

"Would you like a refill on your drink ma'am?" he asked, glancing competitively at Leoko with his grin. Leoko's glare intensified slightly at this as his fist clenched from underneath the table. Karen was still oblivious, and confused now as she stared in bewilderment at the waitor. "But it's practically full. I just got it... but I guess I could use just a little more." She shrugged as if it didn't matter and the waitor bent over a little to pour her drink. That's when he did it. The one sheer thing to piss Leoko off: He looked over at Karen's cleavage while he poured it, admiring her breasts. Leoko could not stand for this as he quickly stood up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Karen and the waitor looked at Leoko as he shouted this. In fact, the whole restaurant did. "Leoko what is wrong with you?" she asked, a bit frustrated as she stood. "He was just pouring me an extra drink. Jeez! What's your problem?" She then stormed out of the restaurant with a glare on her face.

Leoko was about to run out after her, but then he stopped and glared back at the waitor. "I'll deal with you later." He then pursued after Karen as he called her name. "Karen! Karen wait!" It was now dark outside and he caught up with her, practically underneath a street light. She turned to face him with an angry stare as she said, "What was your problem back there?" Leoko took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He didn't want to raise his voice back at her, and so he didn't. He knew his reasoning would instantly click with her. "Didn't you even know that he was hitting on you?" Karen gave an odd stare. "Pssh! Whatever. He was just being immature." "Even that he looked at your breasts?" "HE WHAT? Why that perverted little..." Leoko placed his hand on her shoulder as he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him next time I see him."

That's when it hit her as she looked at Leoko in a bit of surprise. He knew just what she was thinking. "That's why I was so... protective." A sweet and admirable smile crossed Karen's expression as she hugged him lovingly. "Oh Leoko... you're so sweet. I'm sorry I misjudged your reason." He held her back as he smiled. "No problem, love." He kissed her forehead lightly and caressed her close to him, making her feel loved. Wanted. Protected. Karen then let go of the hug with a mischievous grin on her face. Leoko blinked at her. "What?" She smirked at him as she said, "I think I'll get my own revenge." He smirked in return, seeing her wriggle the fingers on her hands. "Go for it."

The waitor at the restaurant was now at another table, flirting and staring at another lovely young lady. He brought them their tray as he smiled at the girl, the tray full of food upon it. He held it with one hand to the side of him as he bent over to her a bit and asked, "Would you like a refill on your drink ma'am?" Karen secretly watched as he talked with the girl, her eyes on the tray. That sly little grin crossed her face again as she knew her target. The waitor brought the tray around as he sat it on the table, smiling at the girl. "Here's your...food?" He had paused in confusion when he noticed that all he had placed upon the table was an empty tray. The young woman looked at him and blinked at the tray. "Where's my food? Is this some kind of joke?" The waitor shook his head. "No. No. I just... I don't know what happened to it." He started spinning around, looking around himself as he turned slowly in an investigative circle. His food was nowhere in sight, but it was on another person's table now.

"Hey, we have free food," one of the occupants of the unsuspecting table stated. Another of the family shrugged and accepted the food. They didn't question where it came from. Karen and Leoko grinned at each other as they watched the waitor return to the manager. "No I don't know what happened to it," they heard him tell his boss. Karen chuckled lowly as they remained out of sight nonchalantly, observing their sneaky plan take place. Karen blew on the end of her pointer finger as she pointed it like a gun up in the air in a playful manner, then she winked at Leoko.

The waitor was ordered to go get their order again. He came walking out of the double kitchen doors with a fresh tray of food as he watched his food this time. Leoko knew his next step as he smirked, creating a small puddle of water in the waitor's path. The young flirt kept his eyes on his tray as he walked. "You're not disappearing on me this time..." he said lowly, mostly reassuring himself and not talking to anyone in particular... except the tray, which was an inanimate object as well as the food he was addressing. While the boy was focused on his tray, he tripped on the slippery floor as he shouted in surprise and landed on his back, dropping the tray as the food spilled all over the floor around him. A big flap of steak landed on his face as he lay there, groaning in annoyance at his luck. Karen and Leoko did their best not to laugh out loud at this, so they let out quiet snickers.

The waitor stood up and lifted the steak from his face, and what better of a moment to see the manager walk up to him at that moment. "Harper, you've been nothing but bad luck lately! If you lose that meal one more time, you're fired!" he yelled to his employee. "And mop up this water!" As the manager walked off, the waitor got up mumbling incoherently to himself as he glared at nothing in particular. Karen smirked at Leoko, knowing that he had only his third strike left before he was out of the job. The perfect revenge. The boy's back was wet and sore as he rubbed it, moaning in aggravation and slight pain. He once again went through the double doors of the kitchen as he got yet another batch of his order.

As he came out, Karen smirked and pointed her finger at the double doors as she made it smack the waitor in the back with her powers. He almost dropped the tray, but he only stumbled a bit and held his balance with his tray. He saved the meal. "Phew! ... HA! I GOTCHA! No way you're gonna--" Just as he was turning around and saying this, who better to run into than, you guessed it: His boss. An angry authority voice yelled out through the restaurant. "HARPER!"

Karen and Leoko returned home in laughter about their evening as they walked through the doors. "Ohhh sweet payback," Karen laughed out these words. Leoko shut the door as he almost collapsed on the door from laughter. "I know! That was much better than any revenge I could have planned myself. You are brilliant Karen." Karen took a playful bow as she said, "Thank you. Thank you. I'm here 'til I die." She walked into the bedroom and Leoko chuckled as he followed her. "I had a great time tonight. What about you? I hope you had a great birthday." Karen sat down on the bed, taking off one of her shoes as she smiled at him. "I did. Thank you so much for giving me such a great birthday Leoko." She then paused and gasped lightly as she said, "Oh! What about Bear? I need to take him some fresh food and water for tonight." "I'll take care of it sweetie." Leoko walked out of the room to tend to Bear. Karen gave a smile as he opted to help.

Leoko took the dog dish out to Bear's doghouse and the pup immediately came out of his doghouse upon hearing Leoko. He greeted the half demon with a wagging tail and a happy bark or two. "Hey Bear," Leoko said to the pup as he approached. "Got your chow." He tried to set it down in front of Bear, but he couldn't upon being jumped. "No Bear... uhh... Sit. Stay. No." Bear stopped and knew that it was a command as he just stood there, almost getting the demand right. At least he stayed. "Huh... Not bad eh?" Leoko placed the dish in front of Bear, but the pup was too occupied with Leoko to pay attention to the food dish. Leoko decided to bend down and pet him. "You're a pretty awesome dog, and you make Karen happy." He sneezed and sniffled with his allergies. "Even if you do make me sneeze... thanks." Bear seemed to take a liking to Leoko as he licked his hand, his tail still wagging. Leoko stood after a bit and headed back inside. Bear started in on his food not long after.

When Leoko returned inside, he had washed his hands as he walked through the kitchen with the handtowel in his hands. He plopped it down on the counter as he went back in the bedroom. To his surprise, when he walked in he saw Karen with her back turned, putting on her nightshirt over her bra. He hurriedly turned his head aside. "Oh... I'm sorry Karen." She turned around to face him as she chuckled. "It's okay. I got it on now." He looked at her and watched as she buttoned the front buttons on her pajama top. She had a matching dark blue outfit with yellow stars. "Nice outfit," he complimented as he observed her clothing. Karen looked up from the buttons and smiled at him. "Yeah I haven't worn it yet. Hee hee..." Leoko walked over to her as he gave a smile. "It looks awesome on you." "Thanks, but... you think everything looks nice on me," she said with an ending laugh.

"Only because it's true," he said before hugging her. "I'm glad I made you happy today." He held her in an embrace as he rubbed her back softly. "You make me happy everyday." Karen hugged back, holding him there in her arms as well. "Same to you. Thank you... so much." She let go of him as she looked at the Sapphire Promise, the ring on her ring finger as if a wedding ring. "I'll always treasure this." Leoko stroked her cheek lightly. "Please... never take it off." Karen looked into his eyes kindly. "I won't. I promise." Leoko gave her a sweet peck on the lips and she gave that short kiss back, folding her arms around him again.

Karen chuckled as she recalled earlier that day. "It was so funny the way you reacted about that guy, just for looking at me. I could only imagine what you'd do if he touched me." Leoko laughed. "Yeah. No one touches my Karen." He held her closer in the embrace as he smiled at her. Karen gave a smirk. "Oh? And are there exceptions?" Leoko smirked back at her as his hand slowly trailed down her back. "Maybe..." His hand passed her lower back and went to her butt as he groped her. He gently squeezed her cheek as he grinned at her, gazing into her eyes. Karen made a smirk at him for doing this, but then she realized how romantic he was being, how much more he touched her. Her gaze became more studious, more soul-wandering. Leoko saw it in her eyes. Could they both possibly feel it?

He wanted to go for it as he slowly leaned in and liplocked with her, pulling her closer to him by her waist. Karen's chest pressed against his as she felt his bodily warmth against her, sending a rush of calming comfort through her. Leoko deepened the kiss as he massaged her lips with many passionate kisses, each one becoming more desirable than the last. Karen got into the pattern of the kisses as she reciprocated, holding him with one of her hands rested on his upper arm. He could feel the love in Karen's kisses, the way she returned them. This made his heart beat faster as he felt something in his emotions unlike any other. He decided to see how much she would tolerate of his actions as he tried another maneuver. Leoko gently slipped his hands under the back of her shirt, rubbing her bare skin smoothly. Oh how soft and lovely her skin felt to him as he massaged her back. He felt that he was at no loss but to see how far she would go.

Karen had no objections to this as she held him with her arms around him, still returning the kisses and loving how sweet he was being to her. Leoko was feeling more and more intensity in his heart as he felt such a strong attraction to her. He would have been embarassed to admit it, but his manhood was beginning to rise as he knew he wanted her. Through the kisses, Leoko's tongue parted her lips and met her tongue within her mouth, not even asking for permission like last time. A soft moan escaped her as she found this a bit surprising coming from him. Did he feel what she thought he was feeling?

Leoko kept up the kisses as his hands explored her upper body underneath her shirt. He ran his hands from her back to the front of her upper stomach, then around her sides and to her back again. His touch sent shivers down her spine as she felt her own heartbeat increase with anticipation. She loved the way his hands traveled her skin gently. Leoko moved his hands up over her neck as he caressed her neck and face while kissing her. The decision in her heart to return these feelings pressed her as she parted her mouth and licked at his tongue upon the meeting of them. This only drove his emotions more as he took a step farther, but not without her consent. He looked into her eyes, making sure that she didn't mind him doing this.

Slowly and gracefully, he started unbuttoning her shirt, starting from the top button. Karen's eyes read his as she saw that his eyes depicted the ideas in his feelings. She never took her eyes off his as he unbuttoned her shirt, and once the last button was undone, she let it slip down to the floor as he observed the breasts before him. He didn't stare at them for too long, though he wanted to. He didn't want to come off as a pervert, and so he went back to eye contact with her. Leoko caressed her in a hug as he held her against him, moving in to kiss on her neck. Karen leaned her head to the side as she seemed to be enjoying this. Her loving vocal sound showed her approval, so Leoko continued to kiss her neck as he searched for a special spot. He knew when he found it, because Karen's hold on him seemed to be stronger as she held him close to her and made another loving sound.

Leoko judged by the tone of her sounds as he knew he had discovered the sweet spot. He started to suck lightly on the spot as he kissed, slowly creating a hickey on her and progressing into her trust for the moment. So far, it seemed as if he were making all the advances, but he didn't mind as long as she didn't object. Then he'd stop, but for now she seemed to be quite following. Leoko's enticement was still progressing as he moved his uneasy hips, feeling himself standing even more. He knew better than to rush things, so he kept it nice and slow. Besides, he loved being romantic with her. However, he knew he had to make another advance to get farther, another step closer.

The loving half demon slipped his hands farther up her back and wandered to her bra strap. He had to fiddle with it a bit to discover the way to unfasten it, but finally he figured it out as he got it undone. He felt like his heart skipped a beat when he felt it come undone, slowly making its way off of her and plopping into the floor with her shirt. Karen also felt an increasing nervousness, but it was an excited feeling as well as she too decided that she could be a bit more daring. Wandering along his chest and around to his back, Karen's hands took hold of the lower hem of Leoko's shirt, tugging on it lightly. Leoko looked into her eyes when she did this, and Karen grinned lightly as she met his lips with her own. This greatly excited him, since he knew she was getting more into the moment and getting closer to preparation.

Leoko knew his shirt was quite tight against his skin, so he helped her get it off of him as he dropped it with her shirt and bra on the floor. Karen's eyes explored his chest and stomach, her hands joining the exploration soon after. Delicate feminine fingers traced the crevices of his abs as his stomach muscles made light spasms to her touch. Leoko looked her over a bit more than before, studying the hardness of her nipples. He could now see a complete view of her boobs, which made a rosy color lightly appear on his cheeks. It was an instinctive observation, and quite the instinctive move as he reached forth his hands and felt of her breasts tenderly. His hands cupped them gently and took in the feeling of their touch.

Leoko attached a kiss upon her lips again, holding it there as he gave it more passion, more longing. He had never wanted her so much as he did right now and Karen knew it. Deep inside, she wanted to try the same thing, to go farther than a make-out and see what it was like. The half demon didn't want to waste much more time as he walked her toward the bed, giving her desired kisses along the way. In Karen's mind were the doubts and wonders if she was doing the right thing and if she was truly going to go through with this, but Leoko wasn't going to back down now as he slowly eased her into bed. He had no doubts. He wanted this more than anything, to show her love and give her all he could give her. He was now on top of her in the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately as he slid his hands down her sides.

As his hands journeyed lower, Karen's level of nervousness raised even more, but she was also filled with much more anticipation and excitement as she felt she wanted to do this, and to allow him to proceed. She was still unsure, and yet held more surety than ever. Leoko's hands reached her hips as he grabbed her lower articles of clothing, gliding her pants and underwear off of her in one swift motion. Karen lifted each leg and allowed her garments to be removed from her, then reciprocated with a few more of his romantic kisses. One of her legs was now on each side of him as he straddled above her, between her legs. They were so close and she couldn't believe it. This was actually going to happen. Here she was exposed to an enticed male. Leoko shifted his hips anxiously above her, lightly biting his lower lip upon the feelings he held within his erection. He wanted inside her so bad, but he knew he had to stimulate her more.

That's when he made the decision to trespass a major line, somewhere his hands had never ventured before. Slowly he took one of his hands and ran it over her thigh, sliding it around to the inside of the leg and moving it up gracefully. His masculine fingers made contact with her vaginal lips as he explored outside her female property. One of his fingers made way between the lips and found something else that provoked a soft gasp from her, followed by a low moan. He figured that must be it. That must be the clitoris. He had heard of it from Mr. Garcia among all other things he learned from that man. _'If you ever get this close to a girl and you find it, rub it, play with it. It'll erase any doubts from her mind. It's one of their greatest triggers.'_

After hearing Mr. Garcia's words in his mind, Leoko decided to take that advice and do just that as he fondled with it. He placed a couple more fingers inbetween there as well as he moved them in a round motion, but more side to side than anything. He discovered that this provoked more moans from her than the other motions. Karen was receiving a delightful sensation from each time he moved his fingers. She begged for more with her soft noises, stiffening and loosening her pelvic muscles upon instinct. She was clearly enjoying this, and so he decided to move a little faster against her trigger. This forced a groan from her as she moaned out, "Ohhh..." These vocal sounds were turning him on more and more as he felt on further around. There he discovered the opening of the hole, the womanhood's doorway. He knew what he had to do next.

Leoko moved his face closer to hers, navigating his mouth to her ear as he whispered softly to her. "Here we go Karen." He gave her a heads-up before he found the bravery in him to insert a finger within her opening. Karen let out a strained breath and widened her legs more as he did this, with strange vocal moans to escape her at the same time. It was almost like a whine. Leoko heard this and became shortly concerned, but then he remembered the words of Mr. Garcia: _'If she sounds like she's in pain, don't back out. It's just the hymen. It has to be broken, but it's a treasured emblem of the female virginity. Whether the female wants to give that to the male, he has to figure that out for himself.'_ Leoko looked to her eyes, but he couldn't see them due to her eyes being closed.

Not much longer after he looked at her eyes though, she opened them slowly as she made eye contact. She seemed a bit nervous and he could see it. The feeling of something within her walls for the first time was a new experience for her. Leoko's eyes emitted a calming glimmer as he stared lovingly into her shy orbs. He wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible, so he leaned his face to hers and rubbed his cheek against hers smoothly and carefully, keeping his finger still within her. This eased her mind a little more as he felt her pelvic muscles relax again. While looking into her eyes and watching her expression, he carefully glided his finger farther into her. He noticed as her eyes widened a bit more and her mouth slightly parted in surprise of the feeling. He felt her take a deep intake of breath at the same time her eyes showed such surprise.

By feeling her inside, he discovered the angle of her pathway and prepared her for much more to enter her once he reached the point. He couldn't wait to reach this point. Still for the moment, he slowly pushed his finger in and out of her walls, adapting her to the strokes. Leoko knew all of what he was doing by what Mr. Garcia had taught him, but most importantly by the instinct he had as being part male demon. He knew what he wanted, and he somehow knew just how to get it. Karen's moans became softer after a bit, letting him know that she was getting used to it. This didn't frighten her as much, being a new experience and all. It had actually become somewhat pleasing for her.

This was it. Leoko was ready. He had been ready, and now he had her readiness. Leoko sat up on his knees as he pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing his erected member to her. Karen's eyes widened nervously at seeing it, but she didn't stare. She didn't want to look at it for very long, since he seemed so large. Instead, she looked frighteningly into his eyes. Was he actually going to put that inside her? Karen had to wonder this to herself as she felt so afraid that it would hurt. Leoko could tell she was scared, but he wanted this too much to back out now. He wasn't going to let her stop this for them. The half demon positioned himself over her as he leaned in and kissed her lips a few times, trying to calm her and get her to see that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. His lips moved to her neck as he kissed lovingly around the first branding on her.

Karen's legs weren't quite opened enough for him to have access to her, since she was still quite on the borderline of reconsideration. He easily solved this as he used his own legs to separate hers and get well suited for entry. Karen still wasn't holding her own side of the moment, so he took control for her as he took hold of the back of her knees and lifted her legs to make her pelvis at the right angle. He pushed her legs more forward as his manhood lightly touched her opening. Karen whimpered nervously just feeling him right outside there with that as she grasped his shoulders, part of her random thoughts making her want to push him away, but she didn't know where to go from there. He had her where he wanted her. He was going to have her.

Karen was completely nervous now. She didn't know what she was to expect of this. Her curiosity was soon resolved as she felt his hard meat enter her a bit. The first part of him went past her 'G-spot' as she froze in the moment, gasping and halting her breath there as well. Leoko's eyes opened wider at feeling himself pass her a short distance. It felt so amazigly new to him. He also wondered if Karen's recent reaction was a good one or a bad one as he tried to focus on her eyes while pushing a little deeper. Her walls were so tight around him as he let out a sort of moan. Leoko's size was greater than that of a normal human, due to him being half demon, so it was definitely a new thing for Karen. The volume of Karen's moan surpassed his, and it was a different kind of moan. It was mixed with a bit of discomfort, and Leoko knew just what it was: The hymen. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to make love to her, to give her all he could of his love.

First he wanted to make sure that it was what she wanted to do and that she was okay with it. He didn't want to be too demanding. Leoko sweetly ran his fingers through her hair, thinking back on earlier when they had danced. He wanted to be that close with her now, only to that intimate extent. Karen relaxed again after Leoko halted himself within her and didn't proceed any farther just yet. When she felt his hand in her hair, it felt so lovely that it did the trick on her thoughts and emotions. Leoko stayed still with the amount of himself that was inside her as he kissed her cheek and lightly rubbed behind her ear. She looked into his eyes, seeing how much he loved her and wanted to show her that. This was the real deal, already begun and in progress.

Karen's heart was beating fast like crazy and so was Leoko's. There was so much emotion in the moment, so much anticipation. Karen took a soft calming breath and briefly nodded, almost to where it wasn't noticeable. She then closed her eyes slowly, prepared to try not to let it be such a surprise. She wanted to go on, to feel what he wanted to feel: Love. Desire. Passion. Romance. She wanted to give herself to him, and he could tell. It was something he knew now by her agreement, her touch against his skin where her arms were gently wrapped around him. He had her under submission. He had gained her trust and desire, and now she was ready to give him something sacred.

Leoko leaned in and kissed her lips gently, then pushed himself farther. He pulled out a short ways, then thrusted lightly again. He started out with soft and gentle grinds as he went a little farther each time. Leoko took in a sudden intake of breath at the wondrous feelings. He wanted so much to just let loose on her, but he wanted to be easy. He wanted to make love to her. It was in his tender nature. Karen made soft noises as he did this, her breathing becoming somewhat louder to hear as she inhaled and exhaled to his pattern. Leoko leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he took a daring thrust a bit harder and deeper into her, pulling her a little closer to him by the back of her knees. That's when he felt it. Something popped around his manhood, something from within her. Karen made a sudden sound that caused him to look at her and observe this. Her hands were gripped onto the covers now as she panted for a short bit out of shock at the feeling that she felt.

Once Karen seemed to get out of the great surprise, Leoko sighed lightly and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. He nuzzled her neck and loved on her as he rubbed her right arm softly. The half demon had taken her virginity, and now he wanted to make sure that she wasn't in any pain or fright. Karen's grip on the covers loosened as she let out a low moan, taking deep breaths with an open mouth. He let her get adapted for a bit before he started up his motions again, slowly pumping in and out. Karen's eyes widened as she grabbed onto the covers again, putting a bit of an arch into her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillow as she kept her feet propped up on the bed. Slowly but surely, she realized the instinct to move back to his thrusts, pushing her hips up toward him when the timing seemed right. This made it more pleasing for the both of them. As she set the bend in her back, she felt him travel deeper as she let a moan escape her.

It was clear to Leoko. She was enjoying this now, feeling the desirable pulsations that he felt. He gave a smile as he went a bit faster, loving the way her patterned moans and grunts became more pronounced. They only served to make him more enticed as he ran his hands up over her stomach and breasts. He bent down closer to her, his chest nearly in contact with hers as he took her hands from their grip on the covers. He pinned her hands somewhat above her head upon each side against the bed as he placed his fingers through hers, seeming as if he were holding her down. It wasn't the aggressive pinning technique, but rather a proof of domination for him. This was also a natural tribal move for his kind. She held onto his hands with their laced fingers and he applied more force to press her hands against the bed. He held the gentle type of mastering against the pin as his hips kept his property in excellent form of pattern within hers.

Leoko felt as Karen seemed to be trying to pump her hips a little faster than he was going, which made him grin. He knew she wanted to go faster, and so he gave her just that. He started making continuous delightful noises just as she did, pressing her hands harder against the bed. His fingers folded around her hands as he held them back the way she was gripping his. Attempting to multitask in the wonders while still keeping up his thrusts, Leoko pressed his lips against hers as he relished the sounds of their moans and kisses. As he progressed faster, her clamor became louder and he felt her pelvic muscles contracting and expanding around his meat. He felt a wondrous feeling of his own as well as his right hand over her left one began to glow a temperate blue. It seemed that the harder he went and the brighter the hue became, so journeyed her sounds. "Leoko... Leoko..." he heard her whisper into his ear, breathing heavily and feeling sweat emerge from her body. He loved the way she then moaned his name a little louder than a whisper.

Then came a loud blissful sound from Leoko, and an even louder one from Karen as all was released. Both lovers proved to be exausted as he stared into her eyes. The bluish glow emitted from Leoko's hand dimmed as his grip on her hands loosened, as well as her grip on his hands. She stared back, panting and trying to catch her own breath. He kissed her lovingly on the lips and she kissed back, finally calmed after all that was over. Finally he had shown her just what he felt for her, what he wanted to give to her. He had waited so long to ravish her, and now his cravings were satisfied as he pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her. His head rested on her shoulder as he let go of her hands pinned beside each side of her head. There on the palm of her left hand was the outlined engravement of an oddly shaped water droplet, the end of it emerging from the area of the Sapphire Promise upon her ring finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Karen opened her eyes to the bright sun the next morning as she squinted to awaken from her sleep. Instantly, she stretched her legs and arms out as she made a low noise. The birds made their chirping songs outside as the sun's rays shone through the window and all throughout the room. She shifted her body around a bit and still felt somewhat drained from the activity of the night that just passed. She brought her hands up to her head slowly as she ran her fingers through her messy morning hair.

That's when she saw it. Something caught her eye that wasn't normally seen as she paused and brought her hands before her face, palms in view. On the palm of her left hand where the Sapphire Promise abided was embedded the strange marking. It was as if it had been carved onto her hand, yet it protruded a bit from her hand as a shape. Karen stared at it as she ran the fingers of her right hand over it, feeling how it emerged slightly from the surface of her skin. "Leoko..." she called rather loudly. She wanted to know what this peculiar shape on her hand was.

A toilet flushing sound echoed through the room as Leoko came out of the bathroom not long after, stretching with his arms behind his head as he walked toward the bed. He had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "What is it Karen?" he asked, bringing his arms down and giving her his attention. Karen held out her hand as she asked, "What is this?" Leoko's eyes seemed enlightened by the sight as he smiled. "It's the mark of mates, the mark of my tribe." Karen looked up at him questioningly. "Mark of mates?" "Yeah..." he halted his sentence as he sat by her and blushed. "Last night... when I was able to show you how I felt for you... I marked you as my mate." He had a bashful smile as he looked at her, surprised himself that he had gone so far with her. Karen looked at him with a look of astonishment. "Mates? You and I are... mates?" Leoko nodded. "Yeah... Well technically you are marked as mine, but..." He shrugged and smiled as if that detail didn't matter.

Karen however seemed confused at this as she tilted her head. "What do you mean I'm marked as yours?" Leoko heard something different in the question of her voice. "Oh, well... in my tribe, when a couple decides to mate, during a meaningful point of the intimacy, the male and the female mark each other simultaneously on the palms of their hands. The woman's on her left and the male's on his right. The ring is only the first step of the bond, like a wedding ring for an engagement. When the time is right, the bond is complete with the one they want to share their life with." A smile was on his face, a sweet and happy smile as he said this. He was proud to have Karen in his life.

"But you are not marked as mine?" she asked. Apparently she didn't think the same about the matter. She sat up in bed and awaited his answer, wrapping the blanket around her chest. Leoko shook his head. "Well technically, no. Since you're not a demon or even a half demon like I am, you didn't have the ability to mark me back. But still, that doesn't matter to me as long as I have you." He smiled lovingly at her, but she didn't return this smile. She actually didn't appear too happy. "Oh, so I'm just your property now?" Leoko was surprised at her reaction. "No. It's not like that. I didn't mean for it to be that way." "So you'd prefer me to be a demon or a half demon like you?" Her stare was stern and demanding. Leoko didn't like this. He knew she was taking this wrong, and he tried his best with reasoning.

"No Karen. You don't understand..." "Oh I understand all right. You just couldn't wait until I was legal. Now that I'm an adult, you rushed right into this and now I'm your trophy." Leoko shook his head. "Karen, would you just listen to me...?" "No I've heard enough," she replied as she got up and started putting her shirt on. Leoko gave a sigh. "Look, you're taking this all wrong Karen. That is not why this happened and you know it." He tried his best not to raise his voice with her, but this woman just wouldn't listen to him. "Now I'm just the little whore my father always expected of me." She was hurriedly pulling her shirt down in an agitated manner as she stood by the bed.

Leoko gave a light fed-up glare as he got up. "Listen here! If you want to think this way, fine! But you know I love you!" He stopped once he had her attention fully and he stopped raising his voice. "I wouldn't have made the promise if I didn't love you Karen. The Sapphire Promise isn't just for anyone. It's for that special someone. You are my special someone Karen. If you don't know that by now, then I don't know what to think." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Karen frowned as she reached her hand out to the door, wanting to follow him but deciding not to. "Leoko..." she stated in whisper.

Karen sat back down on the bed as she looked at the mark and the ring. She remembered how much love he had put into all that he did for her. Had she possibly overreacted about it all? She tried to turn the ring around on her finger as she fiddled with it, but she realized soon enough that it wouldn't budge. This baffled her as she continued to try and make it move. It stayed put. Karen tried to pull it off just to see if it would come off, but it was as if it were a part of her flesh now, or as if it were super glued to her finger. As she continued to try and pull it off, Leoko walked back in as he said, "Hey Karen... look, I'm sorry for raising my voice at..." He stopped as he saw her trying to pull off the ring. "What are you doing?" Karen looked at him as she stopped, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "No... I wasn't trying to..."

"You were trying to take it off..." Karen shook her head. "No I wasn't. I was just..." Leoko looked down at his feet. "I never should have made those advances. I never should have mated you... I'm sorry Karen." She frowned as he ran out of the room. Soon darting after him, she yelled, "Leoko! Wait!" When she got outside her bedroom door, he was no longer there. This hurt her feelings, to know that she had hurt his. She just stood there with a sad look in her eyes as she held her left hand close to her heart. They had both fallen for misunderstandings and now they were in their first true fight as a couple.

Leoko actually wasn't far. He was only outside with Bear by the doghouse as he tried to calm down by petting him and talking to him. Bear wasn't all jumpy as he usually was. Instead, he sat there with Leoko calmly and let him pet him. The dog somehow knew that the half demon needed comfort. Although Leoko was somewhat allergic to the animal, he didn't really care at the moment. He liked the dog and he wasn't going to let a few sniffles separate them. "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" he asked the pup as he pet his head. Bear just looked calmly into Leoko's eyes as he seemed to be listening to him. Leoko gave a sigh. "I guess I did go for it too soon... but I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted her to be my mate and I just hoped to make us closer as soon as possible because... I love her so much you know?" Bear still just listened intently as he looked at Leoko, still keeping eye contact. Every once in a while as he spoke, Leoko would look aside, but when he looked back at Bear again, the pup would still be looking into Leoko's eyes. It was as if he understood.

"So much?" he heard Karen's voice ask as he turned and saw her standing on the porch. Leoko looked at her as he nodded. "Yeah... so much." He gave a faint smile at her and she smiled back warmly. "I'm glad." Leoko smiled more as he got up and walked over to her, wiping his nose with the back of his hand due to allergy sniffles. Karen just chuckled at him. "What are you doing around Bear if you're allergic to him anyway?" He just gave a shrug. "Why not eh?" Karen giggled at him. "Eh... That's still cute the way you say it." This made him blush as he said, "Thanks... heh." He looked aside a bit nervously, unsure of what to say. Karen then made a more serious note. "Leoko... I made a promise too." She twiddled with the finger that had the ring on it as she ran her finger over the sapphires. "And I would never break it." Leoko looked into her eyes. "I know you wouldn't, and I would never break my promise to you either Karen."

The Sapphire Promise played its true role at that moment as it proved their bond. They both held loving smiles as they embraced each other and held each other there. "Oh and Leo?" "Yeah?" "I love you too... so much." Leoko's smile became brighter. "I'm glad." Karen then let go as she asked curiously, "How come I couldn't take the ring off anyway, not that I was trying to. I just noticed that it wouldn't come off." Leoko smiled and held her hands, stroking the Sapphire Promise with his thumb. "It will only come off with my consent, when we are to forever separate." His smile turned down a little as he said this and so did Karen's. "I knew not to let that happen yet until... I was sure you wanted to get away from me," he finished.

Leoko looked down sadly and Karen didn't know what to say at first. She then faintly smiled and lifted his chin to look at her again. "I don't want to leave you baby." Leoko smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Thanks Karen. I'm glad. I don't want to lose you." After a bit more of the sweet moment, Bear barked and snapped them out of it. Karen chuckled as she looked at Leoko, and he laughed a bit as well. "Hey," he chimed in. "You wanna go swimming, like we always do?" His grin widened and so did hers. "Sounds great."

Karen and Leoko walked along the sandy way to the beach together, walking by the stands arm-in-arm as they always did and talking about randomness as always. "Last night I had a retarded dream," Karen started. Leoko looked at her as he replied, "Oh boy. Here we go." "What?" she asked curiously. Leoko chuckled at her. "Well... your dreams make no sense, love... but go." "Okay, well it started out that I was swimming under the sea and I could breathe. I dream that a lot." "Uh-huh..." "Well I saw this deep place and I thought that I should venture to it, so I swam toward it, but something didn't want me to go that way. I tried to turn back, but it was kind of drawing me into it. I finally swam back and looked back at it. It was so odd." Leoko nodded as he listened, thinking, _'Maybe this one has a meaning after all...' _Karen then continued, "Well then I saw this lion under the water in front of this palace..." "There it is," Leoko said with a sigh. "The one thing that knocked it off from the sense-meter."

Karen chuckled and shoved him playfully. "Stop that! Let me finish! Anyways, he bound me in chains and I had to beg him with kindness to let me go, and he did because I'm cute like that. So when he let me go, we went to a pool party under the water and I huggled the lion. When I hugged him, he turned into a shampoo bottle and I put him in an innertube and swam away." Leoko's reaction was that of utter confusion as he looked at her in amazement and bewilderment, shaking his head lightly. "What?" she asked, "It really happened..." She then giggled as she said, "I woke up laughing because it was so random at the end."

As she was talking to him, she ran into a guy in a trenchcoat as she stumbled. "Oh sorry," she said, looking at him. The man's eyes were hidden by his black bangs as his eyes flashed through the strands a bit. His gaze kind of creeped Karen out as she froze and watched him walk off. "Karen? You coming?" Leoko asked as he looked back at her. He was a short ways ahead of her. Karen glanced at Leoko, then looked to where the man was standing. He was no longer there, as if he had vanished. Karen shrugged as she ran and caught up with Leoko, only to trip halfway to her distance and fall on her face in the sand. "MY FACE!" she shouted, coughing up sand. The half demon chuckled as he went and helped her up. "You okay Karen?" "Yeah," she said as she got up, looking back at the spot where she had run into the man in the trenchcoat. "I'm fine..." Leoko held her hand as he said, "Come on. Let's go have some fun. Nothing like that will happen again." He laughed lightly after that. Karen chuckled too. "Yeah you're right."

Later when they returned home, Karen pushed some wet hair out of her face with a sigh and Leoko followed her in. "Sorry sweetie... I didn't know you'd choke so much on all that water." Karen flopped down on the couch wrapped up in her towel as she said, "It's okay... it wasn't your fault. I just forgot not to breathe... which sounds odd." Leoko thought about that and blinked. "Yeah... it does." He took a seat by her as he put an arm around her and smiled. "It's okay. Just a little accident, a little bad luck. No problem. All will be better tomorrow." Karen smiled and leaned on him. "Yeah... you're right. Well... I'm going to go take a shower now. I'll be out in a minute." "Okay," he smiled as he let her go and watched her walk into the bathroom. A bit later, once the water was heard turning on, he heard, "HOT!" followed by something falling and a shout of, "OW!" He smiled as he shook his head, talking lowly to himself, "That's my Karen."

The next morning arrived and Karen was lying on her back comfortably, sleeping peacefully with her arms folded at her chest. She felt a wet tongue on her cheek as she giggled. "Bear... stop that..." She reached up to pet what she figured was her dog, but felt a stranger head of hair instead. She knew it wasn't Bear's. She knew it wasn't Leoko's... Karen's eyes flew open to see a different man beside her bed, looking down at her. Karen screamed loudly as she sat up and backed away. The man yelled as well, standing straight and backing away a bit. He looked somewhat like Leoko with the bluish hair and age closeness in looks, though his hair was longer and past his ears, somewhat thinner. Karen also sensed a greater demonic aura in him. She looked at him wide eyed, and he at her as they remained silent. Karen then busted out yelling, "Can't I ever wake up to a normal morning in this house!"

After she said that, Leoko walked into the bedroom. "Hey Karen. You like waffles?" Karen stared at him flatly and shook her head as she finally said, "That's it. I'm going back to bed." She lay down again and threw her covers over her head. Leoko blinked and looked at the other man. "Kyouso... you didn't scare her did you?" Kyouso sweatdropped. "Maybe..." Leoko sighed and slapped his own forehead. "Karen... this is my cousin Kyouso. Kyouso... my mate Karen." Kyouso smiled at Leoko as he said, "I know. She tastes good." Karen sat up as she glared at Kyouso, but Leoko just laughed. She raised an eyebrow at Leoko as she rushed up and got in his face. "You're just going to let him get away with that?" she yelled in question. Leoko sweatdropped at her snappy morning attitude. "Yeah... because I know he doesn't mean it that way." The sleepy woman stared at Leoko for a bit, her eyes opening and closing a few times before she got out of her brief pause and said, "So... where's my waffles?"

Once she was actually awake and sitting at the dining table with Leoko and his cousin, she ate her waffles while questioning them. "So Kyouso, you're a full demon, am I correct?" Kyouso looked at her as he seemed a bit surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know that?" Leoko smirked at this. "Karen is no ordinary human." "Well apparently not. She chose you of all people," Kyouso replied, making the half demon give him a flat, stern stare. Kyouso hurried and finished with, "Shutting up," as he proceeded to eat his waffles, snickering under his breath. Karen was even more curious now as she had to ask, "Why are you here Kyouso?" The demon looked up from his plate as he tried to talk in a mouthful, but it only came out muffled and sloppy as he spit out some of the waffle. Leoko sighed and shook his head, and Karen's eyes widened as she said, "What did you say about my hair?"

"I said your hair is full of luster..." "Oh..." "And I'm here because I wanted to see my brother," he said as he ate another bite of waffles. Leoko rolled his eyes. "You are not. You're here to ask for my sword, and you know it." Their conversation seemed to take a serious turn as Kyouso replied, "Well Leoko, you do know that I am of full demon blood. My power and skills would be better suited for the use of the sword. Plus your dad would have rather passed it on to me if I had been there at that time." Leoko looked at Kyouso and raised an eyebrow. "He's not your father." "So? He's still family. Now give me the sword," Kyouso demanded. "Eh, I didn't want it in the first place," Leoko casually replied. Kyouso shook his head, not paying full attention to Leoko's words as he stood. "Now don't try and put up a fight or I'll have to take it from you."

It then hit him, what Leoko had said. He looked at his cousin curiously as he said, "You don't want it?" Leoko shook his head. "No I didn't want it..." "Good then hand it over." "I can't do that." Kyouso was confused now. "WHY NOT?" "Because I am meant to change its reputation. I already promised to protect Karen with it." Kyouso looked at Karen as he pointed her out. "So? You can still protect her. You don't need the sword." "Let it go, Kyouso. I can't give it to you." Karen saw Kyouso's glare and she stared a bit before she stood up. "Well this is obviously a family matter, so I'll let you two talk this over." She left the room and went outside to see her dog, Bear.

Kyouso and Leoko stood facing each other, staring each other down. Leoko's eyes seemed more serious now as he looked into his cousin's eyes. He then smirked and said, "So what are you gonna do? Take it from me?" Kyouso returned the smirk. "That's exactly what I plan to do." The demon used waterpowers as a water rope extended from his hand and he grabbed the sword's hilt with it. He pulled it to him as he caught it in his hand, slowly studying it and unsheathing it. "Nice. You know, I've always thought of you as a brother." Leoko glared a bit. "Give it back." "Nah, I don't think I will. Besides, I want to show you a new trick. Kon Suicchi!" He slashed toward Leoko with the sword as a green hued light was emitted from the sword. The light went into Leoko and his soul emerged from his body. Leoko's soul flew to Bear's canine body and Bear's soul went into Leoko's body in exchange.

Kyouso held a sneaky grin. "What do you think cuz? Neat enough for ya?" Bear, now inside Leoko's body, looked at Kyouso as he said this and barked with Leoko's vocals. "ARF!" Kyouso blinked at this reaction and shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He then smiled triumphantly with the sword in hand as he held it. "Thanks Leoko. You're too kind." Bear looked down at the body he was in and started nibbling on the human hand upon him. He then felt his teeth with his tongue and felt the difference. Needless to say, he was confused. Kyouso held a smirk. "How does it feel mutt?" Bear looked at Kyouso and growled, then barked with Leoko's voice as he started towards Kyouso - on all fours. The pup may have had a human body, but he still had his instincts for not trusting this guy. Kyouso stared wide eyed at how odd it was as he took a couple steps back. "Uhh... weird much?"

Meanwhile outside, Leoko himself was greatly confused as he opened his eyes to find that Karen was hugging him tightly. "Who's a good puppy? Who's my Bear-Bear?" she pet talked to him as she huggled him and pet him. Leoko made a confused noise and remained frozen still in his spot, unsure of whether to move or not. Karen let him go as she smiled at him and pet his head. "You're gonna be a big doggie. Yes you are." Leoko looked at Karen and only saw her in a black and white perspective. _'I'm in Bear's body?' _he thought to himself. He looked down the short distance to the ground as he saw the big pup paws. 'Oh boy.' Karen grabbed each side of Bear/Leoko's face and said, "Today's your special day Bear-Bear. I'm going to take you to the vet to get you neutered!" She said this in an excited tone as she held a big grin, thinking that it was just a 'dense pup' that wouldn't understand her words. Leoko's eyes widened as he heard this, then he started running in a circle and yelping, at least until he tripped on his chain.

Karen stared in confusion at this as she stood up. "Wow... it's almost like you understood me." She then gave a shrug as she walked toward the house. "Well I'm gonna go tell Leoko and we'll get ready to go." Before she got to the porch, she tripped on a small pothole as she landed on her face. "MY FACE!" She got up slowly and shook her head as she walked inside. "That seems to happen a lot lately." Leoko watched her walk inside, his heart now in fear. _'Neutered? Why me?'_ he thought as he whimpered. He took a run for it as he tried to break the chain. It didn't budge, but only choked him as he yelped and fell. _'Damn. When that box said Heavy Duty Chain, it wasn't lying.' _

Karen walked in as she saw 'Leoko' rummaging through the refrigerator. "Leoko, are you hungry hun?" she asked a bit cautiously as she saw the food flying out of the refrigerator. Bear got his head out of the refrigerator as he heard Karen. When he saw her, he became excited as he ran for her and tackled her onto the couch. Karen chuckled as he licked her cheek. "Leoko... honey why are you...? Okay okay, stop that," she laughed as she tried to get him to stop licking her face repeatedly. Bear panted with Leoko's tongue, giving Karen a weird impression as she blinked at him. "Leoko, why are you acting like a dog?" Bear made a bark as he licked her again. Karen pushed him off as she chuckled. "Okay, whatever floats your boat. Listen, I have to take Bear to the vet, so you can stay here if you want or you can go with me." Bear heard the words 'go with me' as he started running around excitedly. Karen blinked. "Okay... well get ready and let's go then." She looked around a bit as she inquired, "Where'd your cousin get to anyway?"

Kyouso walked out back and smirked while carrying the sword. He was barked at by 'Bear' as his heart jumped and he stepped back. "Phew... it's just a filthy mutt." Leoko growled as he stared Kyouso down, and that's when the demon grinned. "Ah, well if it isn't my cuz. Are you enjoying yourself you fleabitten slobberbox?" _'Why you little...'_ was in Leoko's thoughts as he barked wildly and growled at Kyouso, wishing he could speak his thoughts on his cousin for doing this to him. Kyouso found this amusing as he just walked off. "Stay away from me. You'll make me sneeze." Leoko was persistent on tugging and trying to break through the chain as he barked at Kyouso, who soon left out of sight as he laughed almost evilly.

"Bear-Bear!" Karen called from inside the house. She was about to come outside and he knew it as he gulped. He had to think of something fast. As Karen walked outside, she exclaimed, "Come on boy! Let's go to the vet and get you... Bear?" She was confused when she didn't see him. She saw that his chain led inside the dog house as she looked inside it. "Bear?" She didn't see him at first, but she saw the chain leading to the ceiling of the doghouse as she looked up and under. There he was, clinging upside down on the ceiling with his claws. "Bear! How did you get up there?" She pulled him off, practically ripped him down as she pulled him out of the doghouse. "That was just plain weird. Now come on."

While Karen was busy coaxing 'Bear' into the car, 'Leoko' was sniffing around outside as he found a tree. He smelled of it for a bit and hiked his leg up at it, not even pulling down his pants. He was confused when his urine didn't go on the tree, and even more confused when he felt the warmth traveling down his leg and lingering on the fabric. Karen pulled on the chain and got 'Bear' into the car as she shut the door. She turned and saw what 'Leoko' had done as she stared. "Leoko, what did you do?" Bear looked down at the wet pants and then up at Karen, baffled. Karen walked over as she pushed him back towards the house. "Look, you just stay here okay...? And change your pants." She got 'Leoko' inside and closed the door, then went back to the car as she got in. Leoko was trying to get out of the car by opening the car door's handle. _'Damn, not having thumbs sucks!' _Karen looked back at him in the backseat. "Bear! No! Sit!" she scolded. This got Leoko's attention as he stopped as commanded and whimpered. "Hmmm... I like the way you listen," Karen said as she smiled and started the car. Leoko just sat back in the seat and sulked.

Bear was now home alone as he looked around the house in confusion. He grinned as he took off the clothing on his newly acquired Leoko body, finally feeling free as he roamed the house in the nude. He saw no shame in it. It was his nature. He looked down as he saw his 'nature' and winced. It was different than what his dog body had. He shrugged it off and went to look around the house for stuff to tear up and explore. He roamed until he found the bathroom, seeing the toilet. That's when the dog instincts kicked in and he stuck his face into the toilet as he drank. Since he had no tail to wag, he just wiggled his butt.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house as Bear heard it. He got his head out of the toilet bowl and looked up as if alert, then ran to the door as he scratched at it with the fingernails. He stopped after a bit and looked at the doorknob, then at his human fingers. He had thumbs now. Bear reached out and opened the door as he saw a mailwoman standing there. "Excuse me, is there a..." The woman's eyes widened as she saw a naked and wet half demon standing there looking at her, exposed fully. "I'LL ASK YOU LATER!" she yelled as she ran off fearfully. Bear just blinked, then barked as he shut the door.

Meanwhile in the backseat, headed for the place that would make him lose his manhood as a dog, Leoko was thinking to himself, _'How can I get her to see that it's me?' _He leaned up through the space between the seats as he nudged her shoulder, whimpering softly. Karen smiled as she still kept her eyes on the road. "I know Bear-Bear. We'll be there soon so you can get out and you won't have to be cramped up in the car." Leoko only whined more, for he knew what was coming when he had to get out of the car. He looked at her finger and saw the Sapphire Promise as he put his paw on her hand. Karen just chuckled and said, "Now Bear. Sit back and be patient. We'll be there soon, okay?" Leoko gave an internal sigh. He thought, or rather hoped that it would show her that he knew what it was.

He started to panic now. He didn't want to lose his manhood. Even if it wasn't his to begin with, he still didn't want to feel it. Leoko was desperate now as he tried to open the car door with his paws. No thumbs. _'Damn,'_ he thought, growling lowly. "Bear, don't claw on my door." Leoko heeded her words, but then he had another idea as he took his pointer claw to the seat fabric. "And don't rip up my seats either," she added. He had almost gotten a letter** I **carved into the seat. He didn't stop yet as he disobeyed her just this once and tried to carve words. The letters were sloppy and undeterminable as he slashed them into the seat, which made him quite disappointed. She'd never be able to read that. The first word looked like the word **I'm** in a way. "Bear, what did I tell you? Stop it," she demanded. "Besides, look where we are." Leoko looked up and saw it. The nightmare of his life: The veterinary office. He clung to the seat in fear, afraid to go in there. He failed to get his point across to her. Now he was in trouble.

Kyouso had wandered off and taken the sword back with him as he went into the waters with it. A transparent bubble of an aura surrounded him as he walked under the waters. Fish zoomed by him, knowing that his presence was there. Still he kept walking, a neutral stare in his eyes ahead of him. He found a secret lair under there as he went inside a sealing flap door. The aura around him dissipated and he stood in the underwater lair with the sword. "I got it from him. I got Kyoutzai." A set of bright royal blue eyes flashed from a dark corner as Kyouso held the sword there, presenting it to the one in the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Bear!" Karen yelled as she pulled him toward the veterinary office. Leoko held on with his claws, clinging to the ground as his claws scraped in the ground. Karen still pulled on his chain until she got him past the grassy area and to the concrete that he couldn't grip. "Why are you acting like this Bear? Come on! Stop that!" Leoko was still resistant, trying his best to avoid the upcoming experience. Once she got him inside, Leoko began to whine and try to get out the door to no avail. Karen sighed as she held his chain strong. "Goodness Bear! Calm down boy!" She took a seat and held her end of the leash as Leoko still pulled and pulled for a bit. Finally he realized he wasn't going to get free, so he whimpered and sat down by Karen on the floor, next to her seat. Karen smiled as she patted his head.

Leoko saw another dog coming out of a room on a leash, a man following him out of the room as he walked out. The Golden Retriever had a depressed look on his face as he came out of the door. There was a sign on the door that said, "Special, this week only. Get your pets spayed and neutered for FREE!" Leoko looked at the dog as he was suddenly able to understand the other dog. "Sheila... Sheila..." he whined, his tail tucked between his legs. "Sheila?" Leoko asked in their dog language, sort of surprised that he could understand the Golden Retriever. The male dog looked at Leoko, his head still low. "She was my girl... All I did was play around with her a little... Heh, where you goin' kid? You got the same fate?" Leoko sulked as he replied, "Yeah..." The Golden Retriever shook his head. "I feel for you man. You'll no longer have the same dignity... Damn I feel lazy." The owner led the dog outside as he said, "Come on Ferdinand. Let's go boy." "Ferdinand?" Leoko asked, trying not to laugh at that name.

"Karen Leanne... whatever your last name here says..." a woman called. Karen laughed a bit nervously as she said, "I'm coming." She pulled Leoko with her as she stood up and walked. Leoko's fears were amplified more now as he was pulled into the room. He howled as he was forced into the room of his manly doom, and the other dogs in the waiting room howled with him, feeling sympathy and soon-to-be empathy for him.

Meanwhile, Bear was still messing things up in the house. He got into the dresser drawers and threw things out of it. Karen's underwear and socks were everywhere and so were Leoko's boxers and shirts. Bear looked at some of them curiously, then threw them down. He saw no use for them, as he was still in the nude. The phone rang and Bear looked at it curiously, picking it up and listening to someone on the other line talking. He put it closer to his ear as he heard, "This is an important message for..." Then in a different voice tone of recording, it said, "Karen Leanne Tayka." It went back to the other sounding voice as it finished, "Please give us a call at five-nine seven... three--" Bear ripped the phone off the wall and it stopped making noise.

There was another knock at the door as Bear ran to it, stumbling on the two legs he now had in order to reach the door. When he opened it, there was the same woman from earlier. Her eyes widened upon seeing 'Leoko' standing there naked again. So... she took off running again. "NOT AGAIN!" This time, Bear decided to chase her down the street as he barked at her. This greatly freaked the woman out as she screamed and ran.

Back in the underwater lair that Kyouso had gone to, a figure emerged from the shadows as he held an evil grin. Kyouso held out the sword in order to prove his showing. "Zakata... I found Kyoutzai." Leoko's father looked at the sword, then into Kyouso's eyes with a smirk. "Good job Kyouso. You really are like the son I never had." He extended his hands as he said, "Now hand it over." Kyouso held strong to the sword, his eyes neutral. "No. The sword is mine now." Zakata looked at him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief of how he disagreed. "Do my ears deceive me? Are you of all people saying 'no' to me?" Kyouso held the sword closer to his chest as he held it vertically. "I can't let it go now. It holds too much power... too much strength." Zakata scoffed at him. "You don't even have the powers of the water element, or the connection that controls those powers." "I won't let you take this from me," Kyouso sternly stated with a strong stare, clutching the sword.

Zakata's eyes seemed soft for a bit, but Kyouso would soon see that it was a feigned look as Zakata created water from his hand, the water blasting from his palm. The force of the water slammed Kyouso into the rocky wall and pinned him to it as it formed into ice. Kyoutzai dropped from Kyouso's hands as it landed on the ground. Zakata walked up to it and lifted it up, holding it in his hands. "See? This is why you don't say no to me." He looked at Kyouso's face as he saw his expression of pain. "You should have known better than to come and flaunt your finding to me." Kyouso finally busted through the ice as he grunted and glared at Zakata. "Yeah well... old habits never fade."

Kyouso's next move wasn't very smart. He actually attempted to fight back. Kyouso showed off his earth elemental skills as his powers extracted some of the rock from the walls. They formed into round rocks in the air and Kyouso launched them at Zakata. Unfortunately for Kyouso, this was easily blocked by Kyoutzai as Zakata held it out horizontally in front of his chest. Zakata slashed at the horizontal angle as flames emerged from the sword and slammed into Kyouso. This attack was of great weakness to Kyouso as he moaned and stood propped up against the wall weakly. "The legendary move... of fire. But... how can a water/ice apparition use fire?" Zakata grinned evilly at this as he tapped the dull flat part of the blade on his hand. "That will always be a mystery to you, now won't it?" He walked closer to Kyouso, which scared him a bit as he wondered what harm Zakata could do to him while using that sword. He knew he was no match.

Well, Leoko didn't have much luck getting out of his predicament. After the procedure was over, Leoko walked out of the room on all fours, a dog with no manhood left. His head hung low as he whimpered lowly, and Karen held her end of the leash as she followed him out. "Awwww I'm sorry Bear, but I can't have you spraying everything and wanting to break free to have little midnight roams. Besides, these days it's almost a requirement to have your dog spayed or neutered." Leoko only responded with more of a whine as he walked up to the car and sat by the door. _'Just let me in the car and let me be. Life can't get much worse,' _were his mournful, depressing thoughts at the moment.

Little did they know, it was much worse. Before Karen could even get in the car, she saw the mailwoman running down the road screaming and 'Leoko' running naked after her and... barking? To top it all off, police cars were chasing after them with sirens. Karen's jaw dropped at seeing this as she said, "No... way..." Leoko saw this as he whined and lay his head down on the sidewalk, covering his face with his paw. This was just too much humiliation.

It wasn't much longer before Bear was behind bars, clothed in an orange prison suit. Of course, he didn't like this as he ripped the clothes off once he had the chance. He sighed in relief, feeling free and comfortable once again. A man that he was imprisoned with smirked as he saw the naked half demon. He stood up and emerged from his dark corner of the cell as he said, "Well. Well. Well... What do we have here?" Bear turned around and looked at him as he blinked, watching as the man started slipping his own shirt off and walking slowly toward him.

Karen arrived at the jail not long after as she ran inside and approached the desk. She ran up to it in a hurry as she quickly spit out the words, "Hey did you see a guy that was chasing a mailwoman naked get captured and get put in here?" The policeman blinked at her and replied, "Oddly... yes. Right this way." He walked out from behind the desk and led Karen to where Bear was. They could hear screaming as they heard someone yell, "GET HIM AWAY! AHHHH! HE'S PSYCHO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" They approached the cell as they saw the man that Bear was imprisoned with trying to squeeze through the bars and get out. He was shaking the bars violently as he yelled, "GET ME OUTTA HERE! PLEEEEEEEEASE!" The officer opened the cell as the man ran out.

Bear walked out of the dark corner as he blinked. Karen's eyes widened as she saw him. "Leoko! What the hell are you doing?" Bear panted excitedly as he ran to her and embraced her. The officer blinked in confusion as he asked, "You know this wacko?" Karen looked at the officer and laughed nervously. "Heheh... yeah." The officer put his hands up in the air as he shook his head. "Whatever, just get him out of here and keep him off the streets." Bear licked Karen's cheek and she sighed. "Got it."

During the ride back home, Leoko sat in the passenger seat, clothed in the jail clothing again as he was trying to pull it off. "Leoko, keep those clothes on!" Bear stopped as he looked at Karen, then sulked in his seat. Karen glared, it was obvious she was mad as she fussed and the lecture began. "Leoko, I don't know what you were thinking! Whatever has gotten into you lately, you'd better cut it out right now!" Leoko heard all of this as he whimpered and wished that he could tell her what was going on. All he could do was speak dog. Bear listened to Karen for a bit, then decided to try and talk like her as he repeated a couple of her words. "Cut it out!" he yelled. Karen glared darker at him as she yelled, "Don't you tell me to cut it out! This is all your fault! Now I don't want to catch you doing stupid shit like that again! GOT IT?" There were no more words after that. Neither Bear nor Leoko wanted to comment that anger.

Once they got home, Karen walked in the door as she let Leoko and Bear inside. She bent down on her knees in front of 'Bear' as she said, "Now you can stay in here tonight okay? Besides, you've been through a lot today and you deserve a little special treatment." Leoko flopped down on the floor and didn't care for much at the moment as he whimpered yet again, resting his head between his front paws. Karen frowned at the pup as she got up and looked at 'Leoko'. "And you... you just keep your clothes on and behave." As she walked toward her room, she shook her head and said, "I swear. It's like I'm having to scold you for being the mischievous dog."

When Karen was out of sight, Bear looked back and down at Leoko as he smirked. "Sucks to be you." He said this in dog language, in bark tones and Leoko could understand him. "Wait... you can talk to me?" "Well yeah, dog is my language. Duh!" Leoko glared at him and growled. Bear just grinned as he sat down on the floor and looked at Leoko. "Sorry if I ruined your life," he said in sarcasm. Leoko glared at him. "Kyouso ruined my life. You made it worse." Bear just shrugged as he stood. "Oh well," he said as if he didn't care and started walking toward the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Leoko asked as he stood. Bear grinned back at him. "I am going to sleep with your wife." "WHAT?" Leoko yelled as it came out as a bark.

"Leoko why are you barking at the dog?" Karen asked from the bedroom. Bear just smirked sneakily as he walked into the bedroom. Leoko followed and kept his eye on Bear around Karen. Bear taunted Leoko by going over to Karen as she sat on the bed and licking her neck. Karen smiled a bit as she put her arms around him. "Mmm... Leoko, now don't go trying to make it up to me." Leoko growled at seeing Bear do this. He didn't appreciate this. Bear just continued to lick on her neck as he pushed her down and pinned her on the bed. Leoko stood up in a start as his growl became more vicious. He started to walk toward them, but refrained.

Bear sniffled as he sneezed aside from Karen's direction. Karen sat up and pushed him off as she said, "Awww... I almost forgot that you are allergic to Bear." She got up out of bed as she went to Leoko and led him out of the room by the collar. "Sorry Bear-Bear, but you have to sleep in the living room okay? I can't have you making Leoko sneeze all night. Sorry boy." She smiled and pet his ears as she turned and walked back into the room, shutting the door. Leoko sighed heavily as he sat by the door. _'Damn. I lost my body, my manhood, and now my mate. Man I hate my life. I hate my cousin. I hate Bear. I hate everything.' _From in the bedroom, Leoko could hear Karen say, "Leoko... get off my leg."

In the middle of the night, Bear got up and left the room. He closed the door back and went toward the bathroom, only to be pounced on from behind by Leoko. He was tackled to the ground as Leoko growled and said, "You better not have touched her." Bear looked back at Leoko as he said, "Relax, relax. I didn't do anything to her. Jeez." He pushed Leoko off and got up as he looked at him oddly. "Can I go to the bathroom now?" Leoko sighed as he said, "Sure. Why not?" Bear nodded and headed toward the outside door instead. Leoko raised an eyebrow as he followed him out there.

Bear was sniffing the tree as he was about to hike up his leg and do his thing. "No! No! Pull your pants down first!" Leoko yelled to him. Bear blinked at Leoko. "Oh... so that's how it works..." He fiddled with the pants as he said, "I don't see why you people waste your time wearing these things anyway. It feels so much better without them." Leoko rolled his eyes as he looked away. It would be awkward to 'watch himself pee'. "So, how do we get back to normal anyway?" Bear asked as he tried to fix the pants back on him right, messing with the button. Leoko looked at him again. "It's supposed to wear off eventually, since my father never figured out a permanent spell for the attack." "Ah okay," Bear said as he finally fixed the pants. He then paused and looked at Leoko. "Wait... than means I'll have to take my manless body back!" Leoko smirked at that. "Yep. Wait until you feel what it's like." "That's so unfair," Bear pouted.

It was really unfair when the time Leoko mentioned was now. Their souls suddenly switched back as Leoko got his half demon body back. He smiled in triumph as he exclaimed, "YES!" Bear whimpered at having his body back, since he was lacking something. Leoko smirked as he patted Bear on the head and chained him back to his doghouse. "Back in your place, pup." Bear gave a low growl and lay down in front of his doghouse. Leoko pointed and laughed at Bear as he taunted, "How does it feel eh? Ahahahaha...ACHOOO!" He sneezed on Bear and the pup winced, but didn't initially move. Leoko frowned and felt bad for him as he felt empathy for the dog. He began to pet him softly as he said, "I'm sorry Bear. I shouldn't laugh at you. I know what it's like." He sighed and comforted Bear, feeling a better connection toward the dog. Bear knew his apology was sincere as he licked Leoko's hand. This made Leoko smile as he knew they were at a truce. Leoko stood up as he looked toward the house with a smile. "Karen."

Leoko returned inside as he saw Karen sleeping peacefully. She looked so pretty and adorable when she slept, so peaceful and calm. He smiled and took a seat by her as she softly stirred and looked up at him. "Leoko?" she asked softly through slanted sleepy eyes. The half demon smiled as he pet her hair softly. "Ssshh... it's okay baby. Go back to sleep." Karen didn't listen though as she sat up, a half-asleep look still in her eyes. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that you were acting like a dog and after I got Bear neutered, you were running naked down the street after a mail lady and you got arrested. I had to come bail you out and stuff and..." She was so sleepy she was confusing herself. Leoko chuckled and hugged her softly. "Sweetie... I told you your dreams make no sense." Karen wanted to laugh, but she was too sleepy as she just mustered a smile. "Yeah... I know."

Leoko was glad to have Karen in his arms again as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him. Karen smiled up at him as she gazed into his charming blue eyes. "Leoko..." "Yes Karen?" he asked as he softly rubbed her back. Her smile became warmer as she said, "Nothing love. I just wanted to say your name." Leoko gazed back into her deep blue eyes of the same hue as he took hold of her chin sweetly, guiding her lips to his. Karen gladly met his lips with her own as she cherished the kiss. Leoko laid his hand on her cheek as he kissed her, his other arm holding her close to him lovingly. Their kisses became more romantic as he started fiddling with her shirt's buttons.

Karen moaned a bit in the kiss as she broke it and smiled at him craftily. "Mmmmm Leooooo... sneaky. I _know _you're back to normal." She locked lips with him again as she held the same feelings he did at the moment. Leoko moaned in return as his kisses became more sexual, more wanting. He added his tongue in on the kiss as he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He caressed her lovingly as he spoke lowly to himself in a mutter, "At least I know my manhood's there." "What did you say Leoko?" Karen asked curiously. "Nothing," he said before silencing her with his kiss. He felt it better to keep that matter to himself. Of course, Karen had no objections and allowed him to proceed.

The next morning, Leoko awoke to the sounds of someone beating against the front door. He opened his sleepy eyes as he rubbed them. Karen was asleep by him, cuddled up to him with her arm and leg tossed over him comfortably. Her head was rested on his shoulder as she remained as close to him as she could subconsciously. This made him smile, seeing how close they had become. Leoko hated to ruin this comfort, but he had to see who was at the door, so he slipped out from under her carefully and got up, nothing but his nature about him. He slipped on some boxers and a pair of soft pants as he walked out of the room and went into the living room.

When he opened the front door, Kyouso busted through the door as he seemed to be breathing heavily, as if he had run there. "Leoko... about the sword..." Leoko sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: You went and bragged about your finding to my dad and he took it." Kyouso didn't reply for a bit, but then he briefly nodded. "You're good." Leoko smirked at that comment. "When am I not?" Kyouso rolled his eyes. "Look. There's one thing he doesn't have. The one accessory that compeletes its power..." Leoko looked down at the pendant on his necklace as he took hold of it. "Ah, you mean this?" he asked, looking back up at Kyouso with his casual reply. "Yes," the earth apparition agreed, "but if I get that necklace, I will be able to control not only the earth element, but the water element as well." He rubbed his hands together with a plotty grin. "Who knows what all I could accomplish then."

"There's only one problem with that theory," Leoko interrupted in on Kyouso's bragging ramble. Kyouso looked at Leoko, losing his grin and replacing it with a look of curiosity. "And what's that?" "You don't have the sword, genius." Kyouso made the shruggish look as if it was of no problem or concern. "So I'll sneak it away from him." Leoko gave Kyouso a flat look. "Your ego just grows and grows, doesn't it?" "I'm serious! I can get it back. Really I can. I mean how hard could it be to steal a sword from someone?" Leoko just slapped his hand onto his own forehead. "Oi... If you say so." "I do say so. Now hand over the necklace," Kyouso demanded with his hand extended.

Karen walked into the room, now clothed in a comfy casual outfit as she wiped her sleepy eyes. She had no words to say, but she glanced at each of them, her eyes doing the questioning. Leoko looked at Karen and smiled, then gave Kyouso a more serious look. "Watch the dog while Karen and I go out for a while." Kyouso grinned at him. "So are these the terms in which you'll give me the pendant?" Leoko just held a smirk as he crossed his arms, awaiting Kyouso's response. Kyouso used a brief amount of time for decision making as he then nodded. "All right. I'll watch your stupid mutt, and when you get back you gotta give me that necklace." Leoko said nothing as he turned and looked at Karen with a grin. She blinked and scratched her head a bit as she asked, "We're going where?" The half demon went over to her and put his arm around her as he smiled. "You'll see baby. Just get ready and we'll go whenever you're ready."

Leoko drove the car, their new black Mustang, as he pulled into the parking area of an amusement park. Karen had her eyes closed and her hand on her face as she said, "I'm surprised we made it anywhere. We nearly wrecked like, ten times." Leoko's eyes were wide as he clutched the steering wheel. "I know. I should have practiced driving a little better. It was so close... AHH!" They had almost gotten into another wreck as their front bumper almost ran into another car. He swurved around and instantly pulled into a parking space as he looked at her with even wider opened eyes. "That was even closer than last time!" Karen lay her forehead against the dashboard as she sighed. "Ugh... at least we made it."

Leoko smiled at her as he said, "Yep, and look where we made it to." She looked up as she saw where they were. Karen smiled wide as she looked at him from the passenger's seat. "I didn't know this was the big surprise! I haven't been to an amusement park in years!" Leoko smiled as he put it in park and turned the car off, taking out the keys. "Yeah me either. I was a little boy last time Mr. Garcia took me." He opened the driver's side door as he got out, and Karen soon did the same on her side as they shut their doors back, giving each other a smile. Karen turned her attention to the park as she saw the large loops of a rollercoaster. "Wow! Look at that! I can't wait to go on it! I love loops!"

"Me too!" Leoko exclaimed, taking her arm in his own as they walked. Karen smiled and laughed lightly in happiness as she took his hand instead. He laced his fingers with hers as they walked and he looked ahead. "I think we gotta take a trolley train there." Karen nodded. "Yep yep." They stopped behind the ropes along with the other people as they saw it pull up with three other attachments on it. Each trolley car could fit about 12 people on it. They walked toward it and tried to get a seat, but all were taken in no time. Karen sighed. "Just my luck." Leoko chuckled at her. "Don't worry. We'll catch the next one."

Thunder rumbled in the sky as Karen groaned and looked up at the clouds. "Great! What else could go wrong?" Leoko put his arm around her shoulder. "Honey, it's alright. It might just pass over." Karen took a deep breath to relieve her annoyance. "Okay." They waited for a bit longer, at the front of the line now so they would be able to catch the other one for sure. When it pulled in, they walked over and easily got a seat this time... but it was literally one seat since the others were full. Leoko sat in it as he patted his leg. "Here, sit on my lap sweetie." Karen smiled at him a bit. "Alright." She took a seat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

The man in the back that made the announcements stated over the intercom, "I'm sorry, but only one person per seat." Karen made a face of annoyance at the man as she got up. "Fine." She got off and Leoko frowned at her. "I'm sorry Karen. You can catch the next one and it'll get you there soon enough. I'll wait on you okay?" Karen nodded, but she was still aggravated. "Okay..." The announcer then said, "Alright then. Everyone stay in your seats and we will go to the entrance gate of Dollywood! Remember your section where you parked. This one is in section D. This is where we will return you when you are done with your day here. Here we go now." The vehicle started moving as Leoko looked back at her sadly until he was out of sight to her. Karen looked down and not long after that, it started pouring down the rain. It was only in her area too, and the other people got wet as well that were around her. She glared as she let out a stressed breath of irritance. "This day just gets better and better. It's like a rain cloud is lingering over me! Jeez!"

Leoko waited on Karen at the gate's entrance and when she got there, she was soaking wet. Leoko blinked at her as she approached him. "How did you...?" He then grinned. "Did you go on River Rampage already?" Karen glared a bit flatly. "No. It started raining on me." Leoko made the expression of confusion. "That's weird. It didn't rain at this part of Dollywood." Karen moved her wet hair out of her face as she shook her hair around a bit. "Oh well. Let's go. I'll dry off once we get going on Mystery Mine. I can't wait to try out that new one!" Leoko smiled excitedly as well. "Me either!" He hugged her, but soon let go as he too became rather wet. Karen sighed as she said, "Come on, let's go." He chuckled a bit as he walked with her. Once they got to the ride and saw the line, Karen's eyes widened. "Damn... everyone wants to ride it today." Leoko was shocked as well. "Yeah I guess so... Well let's go wait anyway. It'll be worth the wait."

Well, they waited in line as it moved slowly while getting there. They got to see the outer parts of the ride where people went fast around the corners and back inside the large tower. What was in there, they didn't know just yet. "I wonder what's hidden in that tall tower?" Karen wondered. Leoko grinned at her. "I hear there's a large 90 degree angle drop there." Karen smiled wide at hearing this. "Really? I can't wait!" They went up the stairs slowly as the line started moving a little quicker. "Yay! Maybe it'll be time to ride it soon!" The line moved and Karen and Leoko walked up to the top. Once there, the man that monitored the ride said, "I'm sorry everyone, but we are experiencing technical difficulties right now, but we are working on it. Please come back later to ride Mystery Mine." Karen made a frustrated growl as she stomped down the stairs. Leoko stared at her oddly and followed. "Karen I'm sorry we can't ride it..."

"It's okay," she said through gritted teeth. "I really love this day." Her voice had the annoyed sarcasm in it as her voice went deeper. Leoko put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Karen. It'll get better. Come on. Let's go on Tennessee Tornado, the one with the loops." Karen smiled a bit at him. "Alright. Let's go then." They had a long way to walk, and now Karen's stomach was growling. "I'm hungry now. Let's grab a bite to eat." He agreed with her as he looked aside at a stand. "Mmmm... I smell some kind of burgers." They walked up to the stand as Leoko inspected the menu. "I think I want to get one of those." She gave an agreeing nod. "Yeah me too. They look good."

They placed their order and got it as they took their seat outside on a little round table. Karen ruffled her hair a bit as she sighed. "My hair's frizzing." Leoko smiled at her, picking up his sandwich. "You look fine Karen." He took a bite of his sandwich and she smiled at him. He always knew the right things to say to make her smile. She picked up her sandwich, taking a bite of hers as well. When she did, it went down the wrong pipe and she started choking. She held her throat as she coughed, and Leoko immediately reacted as he jumped up. Running to her and putting his arms around her from behind, he started giving her the heimlich maneuver. Karen coughed it up as it went flying into the target of a game. This target went off as it startled a little boy that was playing it. He shouted and threw his toy gun in the air. The toy gun fell down and hit a woman walking by. It fell on her head as she fell against the switch of a ride and caused it to go the wrong way at the wrong time. The rollercoaster stopped on a loop as the people hung upside down, screaming and having the blood rush to their heads.

Karen sat in shock of the chain reaction that had just occured because she choked on a small piece of sandwich. Leoko couldn't believe his eyes either as he blinked. "Whoa... odd sequence of events eh?" Karen sighed and left her sandwich sitting there as she sat down on the ground, curling her knees up to her chest. "I'm just going to sit here the rest of this time." Leoko chuckled as he bent down where she was. "Karen, don't be silly. It's not your fault... Wait, yes it is. Well that's not the point. It was just a little mishap. Come on. Let's go ride Tennessee Tornado." Karen smiled up at him, seeing his hand extended to her. She took his hand as she got up. "Okay. Let's go. Maybe one thing will go right today."

While they walked along, Leoko saw a game similar to the one that the little boy was playing. It had targets that had to be hit by a watergun. He grinned as he stopped Karen there. "Let's play this game while we're going that way." Karen shook her head. "No way. I'll hurt someone again." Leoko laughed a bit. "Okay. I'll win you something." He paid the money to play it as he got the watergun. Karen nodded at him as she sat down nearby on a log. "I'll just sit safely over here so I don't hurt anyone." She crossed her legs as she watched him for a short time, but she soon looked aside and swung her leg a little. She ended up kicking some guy walking by as he tripped into his wife that was pushing a carriage. She shouted as she lost the carriage and it went out of control. It started rolling down a hill as the parents panicked.

Karen got up and quickly pointed at it with a quick reaction, stopping it with her telekinesis before anything happened. This frightened the family, yet astonished them as well. She had just saved their baby. Karen sighed in relief as she used her powers to guide the stroller back up the hill to her. Looking aside at the parents, she knew they were thankful for her help. Either that, or they were freaked out by her powers, judging by their looks. Karen bowed to them quickly as she ran off to where Leoko was. The two people looked at her as they watched her run off.

Leoko saw her running back to him as he smiled and held out a toy frog. "Look! I won something!" Karen smiled lightly as she took it, but her smile faded away fast. He looked at her in curiosity as he tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Karen shook her head. "I'm causing too many bad things to happen today," she said while clutching the frog. Her grip seemed so strong on it that she was shaking a bit. "Karen..." he said softly, slowly approaching her and holding his hand out to her. Karen looked up at him. "Leoko... something bad's going to happen, something worse than what I've already caused." Leoko looked at her curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Remember how you figured out that I am 'psychic'? Well... I'm feeling like I'm having a precognition. It rarely happens, but when it does, something bad always happens. Something's not right." Leoko looked at her seriously, but yet sadly. He looked aside as he saw that everything was alright for the moment. "Well maybe it won't happen here. We'll be alright. Let's just go ride Tennessee Tornado. Just... don't let it bother you. Maybe you're just worried that something bad will happen." Karen looked at him questioningly. "Are you saying that it might just... be all in my head?" He nodded to her and put his arms around her shoulders as he stood by her. "Exactly. It'll be alright. Come on. Let's go." Karen tried to believe him as she smiled at him and attempted to let her feelings of worry go. _'Maybe he's right. Maybe it's just all in my head.' _

Arriving at Tennessee Tornado took them a while, since it was at the other side of the park, but when they got there it was a relief for Karen. She had forgotten about her worries for the time being and was now focused on her sore feet as she stood on one foot, wiggling her other one around. "Ow... man my feet hurt." Leoko pointed in front of him as he said, "Yeah but look! We made it finally!" A big smile came across his face and same went for her as she saw it. "Yay! My favorite loops! I just hope nothing bad happens." Leoko put his hand on her shoulder. "Now. Now. Don't think that way. It'll be okay. Let's go have some fun!" Karen chuckled as she walked with him. There was a line for the ride of course, so they had to stand there and wait.

While they walked through the line, Leoko held her hand as he looked at her expression. "You're still thinking about that... worrying about it, aren't you?" Karen nodded slowly. "A little... but I'll be alright." She gave a smile to try and assure him that she'd still go through with it and put her worries aside. Soon after, the line started to move and they stepped forward, finally able to get on the ride. Karen was too excited to worry now as she got on, Leoko getting on beside her as they were fastened in. The fastener pressed too tight on Karen's bladder as her eyes widened. "Oh shit... I gotta pee." Leoko laughed. "Well it's too late for that."

Not long after he said that, the ride started as Karen's eyes widened. "EEEEEEEEEEE!" Leoko looked at her and laughed as the ride went on. "Wow! I didn't know the ride excited you this much!" "I GOTTA PEE!" she yelled out loudly, making the other riders laugh as well. "You'll make it," Leoko shouted to her as they went around the loops. "Ohhhh man," she whined, feeling the urge to urinate getting worse. The ride went around another loop as well, and Karen thought she was going to burst.

By the time it was over, she sighed in relief when it came to a stop. "Okay... I get to go pee now." The release bar didn't move though and she blinked. "Why isn't the bar coming up? And why aren't the doors opening?" All was still for a moment, but then the ride malfunctioned and started up again. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed, needing so badly to pee, and here the ride was going around again when it wasn't supposed to.

Once it was all over, Karen jumped off the ride as she ran to the bathrooms. They were a good distance away and she yelled, "I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT!" Leoko hurried and picked her up onto his back. "Just don't pee on me and I'll get ya there." He ran with her to the bathrooms as they got there a little quicker than she would have otherwise. Karen whimpered as she clutched his shoulders, making him wince. He then let her down and she dashed into the bathroom. "Karen! That's the...! Men's room." He then shrugged and went in there as well. No other men were in there, so he just stood outside the stall waiting on her. "You okay Karen?" he asked as he leaned against the wall by the stall. The toilet flushed as she walked out with a relieved, relaxed smile on her face. "I am now." "Good. Hey Thunderhead is close by here! Let's go ride that one!" Karen smiled as she agreed. "Okay!"

As they waited in line, Karen talked to Leoko about many things as they stood there in the line. When the line moved, Karen walked as she talked, bumping into a hooded guy in front of her. "Oh I'm sorry. I..." When she saw the black bangs covering the eyes, she recognized him as her eyes widened and she gasped softly. "What's wrong Karen?" Leoko asked. Karen looked at him as she said, "Leoko, the same guy that I saw when..." As she looked ahead to see the hooded guy again, he was gone. There was now a different guy, a stoner, in front of them as he smoked his weed. Karen shook her head. "Where'd he go?" She looked around and Leoko stared at her confused. "Where did who go? What are you talking about Karen?" It was time for them to get on the ride as she looked ahead.

The stoner was laughing softly as his eyes held a daze. His friend next to him was just the same way. "Whoa dude... I feel dizzy already and I haven't even got on the ride yet." "That's because you're wasted you dope," his friend commented. The two of them climbed in front. Leoko got in the second row as he looked at Karen. "Come on sweetie," he said with a smile, holding his hand out to her. Karen had a bad feeling again, but she tried to ignore it as she took hold of his hand. "Okay..." Leoko noticed this, but he decided not to say anything as he helped her in her seat. The bar held them in and the half demon gave his mate a sweet smile to ease her worries. Karen smiled back as she held onto the bars, ready to go.

The stoner in front of Karen chuckled idiotically as he held his special cigarette, watching the smoke fly up. He then dropped it on the floor of the cart, looking down at it and blinking. "Heheh... oopsies." His friend laughed as he watched him try to pick it up, but he couldn't reach it thanks to the restraint. It didn't take long for the wooden cart to catch on fire. Though it was thick strong wood, it was still easier to catch on fire. The stoner and his friend were too high to realize the danger, and no one else could see it as the ride started up slowly.

"This ride is so wacky," said Leoko as he looked at Karen, smiling sneakily at her. "I can remember that from years ago." "Yeah, I think I nearly got whiplash from this one a long time ago," Karen replied with a chuckle to follow. The half demon's expression became more serious as he smelled something in the air. "Do you smell... smoke?" She sniffed a bit and smelled it as well, but before she could reply, flames began to make their way back to their section, towards Karen's feet. "AHH! LEOKO! THERE IS FIRE!" she shouted, pointing to it and moving her legs away from it. Leoko's eyes widened as he saw it growing and nearly reaching her. "KAREN!"

The ride started going faster, dipping down a fast dip as the wind only caused the flames to grow wider and expand. The two men in front of them were already screaming due to burning pain, and now the flames were nearing Karen's leg. She tried to stomp at the flames, but they only proceeded to rise. Leoko frantically tried to get loose from the bars, despite the dangers of falling out because of the intense speed, but the swift motions of the ride and the flames kept him restrained. He tried to concentrate and use his waterpowers, but he was thrown aside by a curve as his concentration was lost. Her shrill scream traveled to his ear as he hurriedly gained his composure again.

The flames had made it to her shoes as they caught on fire. The fire traveled up her leg as they started burning her skin, making her scream out louder in agony of pain. "KAREN!" he shouted, finally getting a moment to focus so he could use his waterpowers to put out the flames on her leg. Karen was now sobbing as tears streamed from her eyes and she tried to reach her leg. Where she had shorts on, the damage was easily visible. Leoko held onto her as he tried to see how much time was left on the ride. He wanted to get her off there and get her to safety before something else happened.

Too late. Something else did happen. The fire spread to the main course instead of only the carts, burning away at the path behind them from the flames that had been left. The frame started to shake as he held his crying girl tighter. "Don't worry Karen! We'll get off here!" He had to let her go for a second as he ripped the bars away from their waists. It wasn't as easy as he'd hoped, but at least he got them. On a less vicious part of the ride, he was able to balance and stand with her among the rattling that grew worse. "Hang on Karen!" he yelled, taking her in his arms and leaping off of the ride.

Not long after they had gotten off the ride, it collapsed and the other passengers on it were either gravely injured or dead. Leoko held her in his arms as he watched this chaos, panting out of fear for the most part. Hearing Karen's mournful moan of pain made him turn his head and look at her. "Karen..." He looked at her leg, seeing how bad it was. There were a couple spots of third degree burns as her whimpers clearly proved the hurt. He held her close as he said, "Come on. We'll go fix this. It'll be alright." He carried her to a nearby bathroom, to the men's room. Another guy was in there at the time, but he just gave them a weird look and left the bathroom.

Leoko set her down on the floor as he examined her leg. It looked awfully painful, seeing how she bled a bit from the worst burned areas. He carefully tried to remove her shoe, but she whined loudly and scooted away from him. "Nooo! Nooo!" she begged, the pain at high sensitivity. This made him frown, seeing that his attempts to help her only made it worse. "I'm sorry love, but I have to. I gotta try and heal this okay?" He slowly moved his hands toward her foot again, seeing her want to pull away again as she looked at him teary eyed. She knew he had to do this, but it hurt to move the shoe at all.

He took hold of her shoe again as he first unlaced her shoelaces. Karen sobbed and wiped her eyes as he did, letting out little sounds as acknowledgement of pain as he did. He frowned and decided to try and take the shoe off quickly. Karen let out a short shout as she tensed up, more tears emerging from her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby," he said in trying to comfort her while then removing her sock. This didn't seem to hurt as much, but still it did as she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. Once all the clothing- the shoe and sock- were off her burns, he used his waterpowers to heal the burns slowly. Karen clenched her teeth and whined while he did this, feeling the water swirl around her leg. "It's alright Karen. It's alright. It's healing." The water continued to heal her leg and foot until the burns were gone. There were slight scarred areas though still remaining where the burns had been.

As she wept lightly, Leoko held her lovingly and comfortingly in his arms while rubbing her back softly. "It's okay," his voice soothed. The sound of his voice and the sweetness of his touch made her feel better as she took deeper breaths and tried not to heave her whimpers anymore. "Does it still hurt?" "No," she replied, wiping her eyes and drying her tears. "It just frightened me. That's all." He poked the edge of her frowning lip as he smiled at her. "Don't forget to smile." Karen couldn't help but to chuckle and bring up a smile. "There ya go," he said, helping her to her feet. Karen was still lightly giggling as she got up, holding his arm in her own.

"Where do you want to go now sweetie?" "Home." Leoko looked at her quizzically as she replied this. "Why?" Karen let out a sigh. "Because... bad luck seems to be following me around." She looked aside as she said this and saw the hooded man in a crowd of people. She stopped in her tracks as she gasped, lowly whispering to herself, "Bad luck is following me."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where do you want to go now sweetie?" Leoko asked Karen as they walked around at Dollywood. "Home." Leoko looked at her quizzically as she replied this. "Why?" Karen let out a sigh. "Because... bad luck seems to be following me around." She looked aside as she said this and saw the hooded man in a crowd of people. She stopped in her tracks as she gasped, lowly whispering to herself, "Bad luck is following me."

"What's that Karen?" he asked. She stopped and froze in her tracks as it hit her. Her expression concerned him as he asked again, "What is it Karen?" Her silence carried on as she stared off in the crowd. The hooded man was nowhere to be seen... until he popped up behind them saying, "Well. Well. You've finally figured it out, have you?" Karen darted around quickly as she focused her eyes on him in surprise, and Leoko turned to see who it was soon after. Nothing but the man's darkened face from the shadow of the hooded cloak could be seen. They couldn't even see his eyes clearly. "Who are you?" Leoko inquired of the hooded figure. He got no response. The man only turned his head and focused his sight on Karen. She could hardly see those bangs that choppily covered his eyes. 

"You've made a mistake girl. Now you will see what happens when you cross me." The man darted at Karen as he grabbed her shoulders and held them forcefully, finally showing his eyes to her through pieces of his bangs. His face was so close that she could now see his eyes. She seemed to recognize them as they flashed a bright red hue through their natural brown color. Karen seemed to instantly go into a daze or a trance-like state. A message flashed into her head. _'Follow me.' _Karen nodded slowly, but that's when Leoko lunged at the hooded man and tried to attack. He seemed to instantly dissolve into nothing where he once stood as Leoko smashed into him. All he had a hold of was the man's cloak. "Where'd you go?" he deeply growled, clutching the cloak in his fist.

The man appeared beside Leoko as he grinned, now cloakless and visible in clear view. Leoko's eyes narrowed angrily when he noticed who it was: Kyote, the McDonald's manager that made it so hard on Karen. The only difference was the length in his hair that seemed much darker black. "You," Leoko glared, his angered stare set on Kyote. The demon didn't really seem to care though as he just stared with an amused light smirk. "I'll be off now," he stated as he turned away. Leoko let his glare lessen as he turned to look at Karen, who was still in a daze. _'Follow me,'_ the words rang in her head again. Slowly, she started to walk after Kyote, step-by-step as she kept a blank stare. "Karen?" the half demon asked, holding his hand out toward her as he thought about grabbing her arm. He just stood there though, wondering what she was doing.

He decided to follow as well. Curiosity got the best of him as he became puzzled at Karen's sudden decision to follow the man that ruined her life. "Karen, where are you going?" he asked her, walking beside her as he studied her blank expression. She didn't answer, only continuing on after the demon. Their path led them out of the amusement park and to a different location within the woods. As they started walking through the woods, Leoko thought he should try and stop Karen as he stepped in front of her. Something about this wasn't right. "Karen, stop. Where are you going? Why are you following this bastard?" Karen halted as she stared at him, though not into his eyes. "Karen?" he asked, causing her to slowly look into his eyes. She still didn't seem responsive though.

"Well, now that we're in the middle of nowhere for the safety of a private battle, let's begin," Kyote stated to break the silent stare between the two. Leoko turned his head and looked at the demon, a smirk attending his expression. "A battle eh? Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He got into a fighting stance as he prepared to brawl with the demon. Kyote only laughed as he stood there. "Oh I hadn't intended on joining in this battle. It's something you two need to work out alone." "Work what out?" He glanced at Karen, then at Kyote again. "You mean me and... Karen?" Kyote shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby rock as he crossed his arms. "Yeah. What's so weird about that? Haven't you ever wondered how strong she really is?" "Well... yeah, but why would I fight her?" All of this seemed to confuse the half demon.

Kyote sighed as he stood again, holding the palm of his hand toward Karen, though from a distance. "Oh you'll figure out why." A wave of energy seemed to emit from the demon's hand and Karen was slightly jolted while standing there. "Now. The spell is complete." "What spell!" Leoko yelled before he was slammed into a tree by nothing as it seemed. He hit the tree pretty hard as he stood and shook his head. He started to glare at Kyote, but then he noticed that it wasn't the demon that had attacked.

Karen stood facing Leoko, a look that was hard to determine. He could see the coldness, the will to attack, deep within her eyes after a stern focus. "Why did you...?" He paused and saw her raise her hand and point at him again. Before her telekinetic energy field tracked him, he jumped aside and she blasted a tree clear away, ripping it from its roots. This tree blew back into a mountain as it smashed and made a great sound, giving them an idea of how strong she really was. "Karen stop!" he yelled, scrambling back to his feet. Emotionless eyes watched his every move, her behavior depicting that she wanted to harm him. She just followed his direction of movement with her hand after a brief halt and her telekinetic energy captured him. Leoko let out a slight gasp as he felt himself being lifted into the air. Karen held him there as her eyes seemed almost dark, looking up at him with her finger pointed to him. Leoko squirmed, but he couldn't get himself down.

"She will attack when I want her to, and she will not stop until it's over." "Until it's over?" Leoko asked, still trying to wiggle away from the field of energy causing him to dangle ten feet high off the ground. "The only way to end the fight is to cause her life to drain from her," Kyote told him. Leoko's eyes widened. "You want me to hurt Karen?" he yelled. Kyote smirked at this. "The only way to stop her is to inflict a deadly wound. Otherwise... you will be the one to die." That being said, Karen brought her arm down swiftly, causing Leoko to slam into the ground. The impact created a giant crater-like hole in the ground, sending a great shockwave of pain through the half demon's body as he lost his breath. He had been slammed into the ground with a strong force by Karen's motions as he lay there injured and hurting, clenching his teeth and eyes shut.

Karen still pursued him as she walked closer with a blank look, pointing to a boulder as she caused it to fly through the air and loom over him. Leoko grunted in pain as he tried to hurry to a safer spot. Once he saw the boulder being released above him, his eyes widened and he rolled aside, but his right leg was still smashed underneath it between the large rock and the ground as it fell. This provoked a shout from him as he felt as if his leg had broken, snapped. His breathing quickened as he felt even more throbbing pain, spotting a great amount of blood coming from his leg. He strained as he pushed the boulder off of him, seeing how injured his leg was. He was lucky his kneecap didn't bust. The boulder had smashed just below that point.

Leoko gritted his teeth as he slowly rose to his feet, the pain nearly unbearable when trying to stand on his right leg. Only glancing over her shoulder at Kyote, she pointed her finger toward him, her telekinesis taking hold of his sword. Kyote looked down. "Hey now, that's mine... but I don't see why you can't borrow it. Besides, it has a little of the ice apparition weakness about it." Leoko glared at Kyote as he threw ice shards from each of his fingers at him, but Kyote only vanished as a cloud of smoke, reappearing behind Leoko. "You will never land a hit on me, so don't be wasting your time trying to fight me. She's the one you should be focusing on."

Leoko felt his injured leg being slowly twisted around as he shouted and felt trapped in that one spot standing. Karen was the one doing it with her telekinesis as she held the sword with the other hand, slowly walking toward him. Leoko used his left leg that wasn't in the field of the telekinesis' focus to kick up and break free from her hurtful bending. When he landed on his feet again, he let out a sudden sound as he fell to his knees. He couldn't stand on that leg. It wouldn't allow him to. Karen wouldn't allow him to get much farther away from her either as she swung at him with the sword. The blade grazed his side as he flinched and held his side, looking up at Karen with eyes that clearly held pain and hurt. The cut felt as if it were burning his flesh as he tried to cool it down with his freezing waterpowers. Looking back up at her, he tried not to let the pain show to its fullest extent. Her expression never changed and Leoko knew this wasn't going to be over anytime soon. He couldn't attack Kyote as he planned to break the spell, so he had only one choice before he ended up dying by Karen's hands: He had to fight back.

Leoko glared lightly in determination as he used his left leg while sitting to trip her. "Sorry Karen, but this has to end." Karen had tripped, then she slashed at Leoko with the sword again. He caught the blade between his hands on its flat sides as he slung it aside, taking it from her grip. Karen's fist slammed into his face soon after and Leoko zapped his hand to his cheek fast. "Damn!" he yelled in surprise of her strength and reaction time. He was impressed, but now more nervous than anything. Could she actually kill him? Would she have the potential? Her punch left a bruise awfully fast, which proved her quick reaction time along with the force she used. "Karen, you _are _strong. Remember when you said you felt weak just because you're human? Well you are not weak at all." As he spoke, he grabbed the handle of the sword slowly as it lay beside him. While he grabbed it, even the handle burned at his flesh like hot grease as he winced, but accepted it. "I love you and I always will."

Karen darted for him, lunging toward him as she attempted to attack him. It was as if his words meant nothing to her. She was about to hit him when she froze, feeling a seering pain in her stomach. It was so bad that she couldn't make a sound, only halt her breath as she felt the sword go through her stomach. Leoko had only held it out and let her run into it herself. His eyes were closed as he looked aside. He didn't want to see what he had done to her. Her eyes shook as the dazed appearance in them left her. "Leo..." she whispered, her facial expression looking as if she had returned to normal and could feel the pain. He looked at her, watching as she fell backwards slowly. The sword's blade slid out of her stomach gracefully as she fell, landing on her back as she became motionless.

Leoko was in a great extent of pain himself, but that didn't matter to him as he dropped the sword and hurried over to Karen, crawling to her as he looked over her. His eyes watered up with tears as he placed his tender hand on her cheek, the hand that wasn't burned to the third degree. "Karen... I'm so sorry." He could barely get his voice to work so he could tell her these words. A trickle of sadness trailed down his cheek as he looked over her unresponsive face. Her body was out of its consciousness, the wound in her stomach greatly bleeding. The half demon was in a disbelief of what he had done to end the spell, but he had no choice. It would have killed them both if he hadn't have stopped her.

The anger inside him boiled as he looked up and glared. "I'm going to k--!" He stopped his yelling when he saw that Kyote wasn't there. He had left unnoticed, and this pissed Leoko off as he punched the ground. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, angry for more than one reason. He was angry because he couldn't stop all this from happening, angry because he couldn't kill that bastard, and even more angered at himself that he didn't listen to Karen and her bad feelings. He looked down at her, seeing that she was still unresponsive as if she were dead. This scared him. He hoped it wasn't so. Leoko tried his best to heal the wound, but it was a slow process. "Karen... please wake up."

Coming over the hill, a group of authorative people came running at them with their guns at the ready. Leoko looked back at them, only to be jerked away from Karen roughly and thrown to the ground. "Don't move!" an officer demanded as he cuffed Leoko. The half demon let out a loud grunt of pain and surprise as he asked, "What's going on?" kind of raising his voice. They didn't answer him as they went to Karen and examined her large injury. One officer took a sample and analyzed the situation as they also looked over the sword, taking in the knowledge of the culprit. Leoko struggled a bit as he questioned still. "Why are you doing this to me?"

His answer to this was a kick in the side as he flinched and lost his breath momentarily. "Why did you hurt this girl? That is the question we should be asking you," the deep voice of a man stated. "Wha...? I..." Leoko's voice stuttered. He didn't know how to answer that as he thought for a moment. Plus he had a major stomachache due to the foot that had gone upside his stomach. "Exactly. You have no reasoning you savage," the man stated harshly as he motioned for the other two men that cuffed him to make him stand. Those two men jerked Leoko to standing as the half demon held his stomach and cringed. He stared the main officer in the eye almost angrily. "You don't understand..."

"Well how do you explain the citizen that informed us of this happening here? He saw you stab her. Is this true?" "But you don't--" "Is this true?" the officer interrupted more sternly. Leoko paused and looked at him, an almost saddened expression appearing on his face. "Yes... it is." The officers seemed to have their evidence as they reacted to this response of his, slowly easing Karen onto a stretcher. Ambulance lights and flashing of police lights could be seen just down the hill as well. "Wait, just listen to me! This is not what you think!" "SILENCE! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..." As the main officer said this and continued with his restrictions to Leoko, the other two officers restrained him. All Leoko could do is stand back and watch as they took Karen away, down the hill and to the ambulance.

The half demon lost his patience and his restraint inside as he lashed around and tried to get away from the officers' hold. He pulled against them, teeth clenched, as he even seemed to growl demonically. They were taking his mate away from him, and this made him uneasy as he became frantic. The only thing that quieted him was the loud sound and sharp pain of a bullet. He felt this in his stomach as the officer rudely asked, "How does it feel?" Leoko was now breathing heavily as he winced, then glared at the man as he held his rage inside. Though he felt the deep urge inside to lash out and attack all of them, he came to his senses that they were right. He had hurt Karen, though he was obligated to. They didn't know this, but right at the moment, it didn't seem that they would hear him out. Leoko sighed as he stood in defeat.

From off in the distance, among the crowd of ordinary people, Kyote watched the officers take Leoko away as he smirked. This was all going according to his plans.

Karen opened her eyes to the bright lights above her as she squinted and adjusted her eyes to it. IV bags of blood were hanging above her, to the side, as the chord led to the back of her hand, where she received it. She tried to analyze where she was and what had happened, and soon she felt a pain in her stomach as she reached down and felt it. This only hurt worse, and all she could feel anyways was a bandage wrapped around her. "Ah, you're finally awake," a nurse stated as Karen turned her head to look at her. She only blinked at the nurse that walked up to her and checked her vital signs and her eyes. She shone a light in Karen's eyes as this made her squint. It wasn't the nicest experience. "I'm sorry hun, but I have to do this. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she stopped and awaited Karen's answer. Karen took in a painful breath as she replied, "Sore... and confused. What happened?"

"You were attacked by a half demon. You had a pretty nasty injury on your stomach there, but we stitched it up and bandaged it for you," the nurse told her. Karen looked at her quizzically as she asked, "A half demon?" "Yes. They told me his name was Leoko-Something." Karen's eyes widened. "Leoko...? But... Why did he...?" The nurse shook her head. "I am not sure what his reason was. They haven't told me anything of the report yet. All I know is that they have him downtown, questioning him. You must be so tramatized." Karen thought for a moment and answered, "I would be if I remembered..." Right now, her memory wouldn't cooperate with her. She couldn't recall much of the incident. It was all a blur to her, like a dream difficult to remember the exact events of. Only the recent events were what she couldn't recall as she looked down at the Sapphire Promise on her finger. _'Why did he hurt me?' _

Meanwhile, Leoko was being questioned in a dim room with a light shining on him. He watched as the investigator circled him, asking him, "Why did you attack the young lady? Was it because she's human?" Leoko shook his head. "No. It wasn't my intention. I had to do it, but I didn't want to." "You _had _to do it?" the man asked in a mock sort of tone as if not to believe this. "I didn't want to hurt Karen. It wasn't my fault. Another demon was involved..." "And you are with him?" "No, I am against him. I was trying to save Karen." "By killing her?" "No! That's not it at all!" Leoko raised his voice as he became annoyed with the ways the investigator took these answers of his. The man stopped in front of Leoko as he looked at him. "Well all I'm getting of this is that you did indeed hurt this girl, though you don't have a clear explanation. Either that, or you won't tell me." "I do have a reason! She was cursed. The other demon, Kyote, did it. I had to break this curse by inflicting a deadly wound on her."

The investigator was now silent as he pondered on Leoko's words. He looked aside at the other man in the room with him, an officer. The policeman nodded at the investigator as he then stood. "I think that will be enough questioning for one day. Let's bring in the other one for questioning." He signaled for two other officers to come in as they entered the room and began to lead Leoko out. As they walked out, one of the half demon's arms each in restraint by one of them, the 'other' that was to be questioned was being brought to the room. Leoko glared instantly at him. It was Kyote. In response to this glare, Kyote flashed a smirk as he passed, making Leoko nearly trespass his urge to remain restrained as he jerked toward the demon a bit. He clenched his teeth angrily as he refrained and kept walking. He couldn't attack Kyote in a police station. It just wasn't done.

Leoko was taken to his cell as the officers shut the iron bars. He just sighed with a frown as he sat on the bed in the cell. _'I tried to save her... I thought that I could heal her wound afterwards and she'd be okay. Now I'm stuck here.'_ He placed a hand on the side of his head as if he had a headache, closing his eyes. "You were framed, were you not?" a man's voice asked him. It was a man that was imprisoned in the cell with him. Leoko looked over at him almost strangely. "Yes... I was. How'd you know that?" The brown haired man replied, "I could see your past... and I can see your future." Leoko looked at the man in surprise. "Really? You can see my life just by looking at me?" The man nodded to him. "Yes. It's something I was 'gifted' with. Sometimes I don't want to know the things I find out." Leoko looked down. "You sound like my mate, Karen. She feels that way about her abilities."

"I know Karen all too well it seems," the man replied as he looked at Leoko. This made the half demon look at him curiously. "You know Karen?" "By looking into your life, yes." Leoko pondered this a bit before he asked, "What did you do to get here?" The man sighed as he stood up, walking farther out of the darkness of the cell as he looked at Leoko. The light was clearer on him now and he seemed a little older than Karen. "I got mixed up in something that I was trying to prevent with my 'gift' and it didn't work out too well. They thought that it was my fault for it just because I knew all the evidence of it, but I was trying to give helpful information on it and... nevermind." He ended the story of his own as he asked, "How do you intend to get them to believe you Leoko?"

"I'm not sure," Leoko replied with a sigh. "I just tried to save her. I want to see her now... but I'm stuck here." A grin emerged from the man as he said, "Maybe you're not stuck here." Leoko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The man fiddled with his fingers suggestively as he replied, "Maybe all you have to do is _bend _the rules." Leoko tilted his head questioningly. "Bend the rules?" "You are more than just human Leoko. You have abilities of your own." The half demon realized what the man was telling him as he smirked, looking at his hands as he made water float above them slightly, turning his head and looking at the iron bars that kept them in. "Let's get out of here."

The two ended up sneaking out together as they crept through the halls quietly. "Which way is out?" Leoko asked the other. The man shrugged as he said, "I dunno." Leoko rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You see the future don't you?" "Yeah but I can't choose what I wanna see." "Damn, some help you are," Leoko chimed in a whisper as he looked around a corner, spotting a couple guards. They were just standing around in uniform, watching over the place. "Jeez, these guys are so boring. They need to have a little fun," Leoko said with a smirk as he created water from his hands. "Time for a little slip-n-slide." He created a small stream of water that went toward them and underneath their feet, making them stumble and fall as they were carried away by it. The sounds of their voices echoed away as Leoko and the other guy snickered.

"Okay, let's try this way," the man added as he walked ahead. Leoko thought it no big deal to follow him for once. "HEY YOU! STOP!" they heard from beside them as a guard raced toward them. Leoko looked at the other man flatly. "You know, for a guy that sees into the future, ya don't see much!" "SORRY!" The two took off running down the halls as other guards came from other halls, an alarm being triggered as they were being pursued. "Well this sucks," Leoko stated as he stopped, and the other man froze as well. The two had managed to lose the guards for the time being, but now they needed to find a way out. They looked around and the man asked, "Hey why don't you create something else handy with those powers of yours?" Leoko looked around until he spotted a window. "I GOT IT!" This made the man jump a bit at his enthusiasm, but he then nodded. "Okay... what is it?"

"You're going to test this out first," Leoko said as he used his powers to create a water spout, carrying the man up to the window. This frightened the man a little as he made sudden noises, but then he fell out the window as he screamed a short ways and thumped down below. "Oops... we must not be on the first floor," Leoko stated with a sweatdrop. He heard the guards' voices getting louder and their footsteps getting closer as he knew he had to get out quickly. He used his own powers to propel himself out through the window slowly. He carefully reached the ground right next to the other guy, who was lying face down on the ground and pushing himself up with a slight glare at Leoko. "Ow!" Leoko laughed a bit nervously. "Heheh... sorry. At least we got out, right?"

The sirens went off and lights searched all around them as the man looked at Leoko. "Not quite." "Shit!" Leoko yelled as he pulled the man to standing up. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" "Nah! You think?" Leoko rolled his eyes at this comment as he rushed out of the area, the other not far behind. Police were right on their tails as they got in their vehicles and drove off in pursuit of the two that escaped. As the two ran from them, the man looked at Leoko and said, "Hey! Maybe if we run past a doughnut shop, they'll stop!" Leoko looked at him flatly. "No. That'll never work." "How do you know?" "Trust me. I have a better idea."

The police cars zoomed by many puddles aside the road, some of them splashing as the wheels of their cars almost hydroplaned. The police drove out of sight and the sirens echoed off in the distance. From one of the clearer puddles, Leoko formed his body and the other man's as well as they seemed to emerge from out of nowhere among the puddles. The man coughed as he looked at Leoko and said, "I never... want to be a puddle... again." Leoko laughed. "Sorry but it was the only idea I knew of." "Why didn't we just do that in the first place and sneak out through the halls as puddles?" the man yelled. Leoko grinned at him as he dusted himself off. "Because it wouldn't have been as much fun." The man sighed as he too dusted off a bit. "Ugh... whatever. So where to now?" Leoko looked aside as he said, "The hospital... because I know that's where they've got Karen."


	13. Chapter 13

Leoko started walking off and the man followed him. "You really care for her don't you?" Leoko nodded. "Yeah... I'm going to set this right." The man walked next to Leoko as he said, "That seems sweet to have someone to--" Before he could finish his sentence, he tripped and fell on his face. "MY FACE!" Leoko's eyes widened as he stopped and looked down at him. "Wow! I thought Karen was the only one that did that!" The man pushed himself up as he wiped his dirty face off. "Yeah... well we're more alike than you think." "Really? How?" The man dusted himself off as he said, "I'm her brother." Leoko was in utter surprise at this. "You're Karen's brother?" The man nodded. "Yeah. I'm her older brother... I just never got to meet her." "But why didn't she know about you?" "We'll talk about that later. Right now, let's just go find her and make sure she's okay... though she isn't going to be happy."

Leoko was quiet for a bit, thinking on this before he finally looked at him and said, "I don't think Karen ever did mention you. What's your name?" The man gave a light smile as he said, "My name's Kin." He shook Leoko's hand and let go. "She has the same gift I do, just not to the extent that I do. She only gets her precognitive feelings, but I got my abilites from our father more so than she did. Don't know why. I guess it's in the genes." Leoko stood there in front of him, nodding as they spoke to each other. He looked aside as he said, "Well we have to get out of the wide open range of them possibly finding us and hunting us down, so we better get going. It's still quite a ways to the hospital."

At the hospital in the meantime, as Karen rested in bed, a nurse came running in as she exclaimed, "Miss Tayka! You're in danger! He's escaped!" Karen's eyes widened in fear at this.

As they walked on still, having traveled for at least an hour, Kin moaned lowly in discomfort and Leoko looked back at him, seeing how he tagged along behind. "What is it?" "I'm so hungry... and that jail food tastes like shit." Leoko chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll get there soon enough and you can go eat in the hospital's cafeteria or something." Kin gave the half demon a flat look. "We'll be there soon huh? You know, that's what you said about, oh say, AN HOUR AGO!" Leoko heard something as he hushed Kin, looking around as if being alert. Kin stopped talking as he too listened carefully. Leoko eventually sighed and passed it off as no threat. Kin moved Leoko's hand away from his mouth as he said, "Okay Mr. Paranoid. Stop treating me like an inferior being." Leoko looked at him normally. "I'm not treating you like an inferior being."

Leoko didn't seem too intent on proving his point as he observed the territory they were in. Kin however seemed only intent on rambling. While Karen's brother jabbered on, Leoko ignored him as he held his stomach a little. There was still a bullet in there from where he had gotten shot as he remembered that moment. "Oh yeah," Kin mocked, snapping him out of his thought. "You don't know what you're doing Kin. You're being stupid Kin. Why can't you just shut up and stop being a retard Kin!" Leoko looked back in a hurry and said, "Ssshh! Can't you be quiet? You're going to get us caught again!" he whispered loudly through clenched teeth. Kin rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. Be quiet Kin. Stop talking Kin. You know that's just another way of saying SHUT UP!" he yell-whispered back. Leoko just sighed as he turned and walked on.

Once they passed up a few tall bushes, Leoko pointed. "There it is. There's the hospital she's in." He was about to just go walking on toward it until Kin pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go waltzing in there like you're a normal visitor. You're a convict now!" Leoko gave him a flat look. "And I'm sure everyone's going to find out soon enough with that LOUD MOUTH of yours!" They both fell silent when they saw an ambulance pulling into the emergency area, which made them smirk with an idea.

It didn't take long before the two peeked around a corner inside the hospital, nodding to each other. They came out from behind the wall pushing a patient on a rolling hospital stretcher. The two were wearing the pilfered medic outfits as they kept a low profile and snuck around out in the open. "Hold it right there," a man's voice said behind them, causing them to halt in nervousness. "Take the patient around the south hall. You should know that by now." Neither Leoko nor Kin turned around, but they nodded and turned a corner, taking the patient another way. The doctor that had told them to do this watched them leave as he raised an eyebrow.

Kin sighed in relief as he said, "That scared the shit outta me... if I had any to scare out of me anyway, then it would have." Leoko was intently searching the names on the doors as he saw 'Karen Leanne Tayka' on the door of room 215. He instantly halted as he parked the unconscious patient near the door and left the patient there. "What are you doing? Are you just going to leave this dead woman here?" He heard the patient moan lightly and looked at her. "Well... she's alive, but..." "I have to see Karen," Leoko interrupted as he slowly opened the door to the room.

Peeking inside through the cracked door, he was about to go in, but Kin said, "You shouldn't go in there." Leoko just looked back at him with the expression as if to say 'Yeah? Well I'm going in there.' Once the half demon entered the room, he saw the bed. There was a large lump under the covers as he approached. He figured she was under the sheets completely in resting. "Karen... Karen sweetie..." The covers shot down off the person that was under the covers as it turned out to be an officer instead of who he had expected. "Surprise... Get him." Leoko backed away a bit, but then was captured from behind by two officers as they grabbed his arms. The policeman that had fooled him stood from the bed as he smirked. "Thought you'd come after the girl and finish what you started, did you beast?" Leoko shook his head. "No! I was worried for her. You don't understand. She's my mate!"

The officers looked at each other as if to consider this, then the head trooper stated, "Well at least I've confirmed that you don't belong in prison..." Leoko sighed in relief at this, but only until he heard, "You belong in a nuthouse." Leoko gave him the surprised look that screamed 'Hey!' The trooper nodded to the other two officers as they started to drag him out of the room. "Take him away." "Wait! Where's Karen?" Leoko asked, but they didn't answer him as they continued to pull him away. "KAREN!" Leoko shouted.

This shout reached her, now in a different room that they had moved her to in order to keep her away from the half demon. Karen's eyes flew open from lying there in her sleep at hearing his voice. "Leoko... He's here," she said softly. The nurse placed a cool rag on Karen's forehead. "Ssshh... Don't worry. He won't get to you. We'll protect you." Karen just lay there breathing steadily as she eased her eyes shut.

Leoko still put up a fight as he tried to get away from the officers. "Let go of me! I have to see Karen!" "We're not letting you go anywhere near the girl. You'll be in a nice soft room all by yourself in no time so you can think this over." Leoko still tried to resist the officers as he struggled, but that only got him thrown into the back of a cop car roughly. "Get in there! And stay still!" They slammed the doors of the vehicle and stood outside the car, talking to one another with an investigator and a doctor. Leoko was handcuffed in the backseat as he sighed. "Well this sucks..." He then morphed his hands to water and the cuffs slipped off. "But it was too easy," he said with a smirk.

"Told you not to go in there," Kin's voice said from the other side of the car window. Leoko looked over in surprise. "Kin? How did you...? You're going to get caught." Kin opened the door on the opposite side that the officers and others were on. "No I won't." He helped Leoko out of the car and the half demon asked, "Oh really? Well how did you get caught last time?" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" the officers finally noticed and pointed. Kin blinked. "Pretty much like that." Leoko and Kin then took off running, not looking back to see the officers jumping in their cars and pursuing them.

Once again like before, the police passed by the casual appearing puddles by the road, losing their suspects. The small collection of water morphed into Leoko and Kin, just like the last time because of Leoko's tricky magic. Kin dusted himself off as he said, "I'm kinda getting used to that." Leoko looked at him. "You should, with as many times as we're going to be chased." The half demon then blinked. "Wait... we've only had to do that twice so far." Kin shrugged. "I know." Leoko stared for a second, then said, "...Okay. Well let's go."

"Wait," Kin blurted out before they even moved. "Don't you want to get that bullet out of your stomach?" Leoko looked down at his stomach, lifting his shirt to reveal a half healed wound. "Yeah... I didn't heal it because that bullet is still in there. I was just too worried about Karen..." "Say no more. I can get it out, no problem... although it's going to hurt." Leoko nodded. "I'm aware of that. It has to be removed though, so just go ahead and do it, however you intend to do it." Kin gave a nod in response. "Okay I'll help you. Just try not to flinch. I have to ease it out through the passage it traveled so it won't leave any extra torn tissues or inner damages. Where it's half healed, I'll have to be more careful." Having said that, Kin took a deep breath and exhaled, getting focused. He held his hand out in front of Leoko's stomach, palm facing the wound as it stayed five inches from touching it.

Leoko began to feel like a chunk of his insides was being sucked out of him as he winced, making a small noise of discomfort. Kin was channeling his telekinetic abilities in on the bullet's material, gently pulling it out through the wound's passage with his powers. It became a bit more painful to Leoko as he could feel his wound reopening, making him show more signs of pain as he clenched his teeth and fists. Finally the bullet came out of Leoko's wound as it floated in the air between Leoko's stomach and Kin's palm. Leoko placed his hand under the bullet and Kin released his hold on it, letting it drop into the half demon's hand. Leoko looked at it for a moment, then just turned his hand over and dropped it. "Thanks Kin," he stated, then looked down at his wound. He sighed as he placed his hand on the wound and healed it, trying to get far enough through to the inside as possible with his healing waters from within.

Kin was astonished by this as his eyes brightened. "Wow... your kind has healing abilities?" Leoko nodded. "Yep. Water is man's most required element. It can work wonders." "As I've noticed," Kin replied, amazed at what apparitions of Leoko's element could do. First he noticed that he could morph himself and others into puddles of water, then he found that the half demon can also heal. Leoko didn't seem too concerned on taking any credit for awesome points at the moment though. He looked too bummed out, in thought, and Kin could see it. "Didn't go well with Karen did it?" Leoko shook his head. "No... I never got to see her... so I don't know how she's doing. I'm worried about her." He looked over at Kin and asked, "Do you know how she is? Haven't you seen a vision of how she is?" Kin shook his head. "Afraid not. All I saw is that... well nevermind."

This made Leoko curious, seeing Kin's hesitation and subject change. "What?" the half demon asked, looking at him as if demanding an answer. Kin shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you. All is better left to be figured out on its own. I'm not going to worry you with what I saw." "What was it?" Leoko asked again. "I'm not saying. It could be a misinterpretation anyway so don't worry about it." Leoko sighed, giving up on the information... for now. He'd find out later. Apparently her brother didn't want to talk about it right now. If it were anything important, he'd let him know... right?

"That's it Miss Tayka. You're doing fine," the nurse said to Karen as she walked across her room toward her bathroom. Karen had been so traumatized and injured that she hadn't been walking much. Still she didn't think that walking to the bathroom for the first time without a catheter was a huge idea. Giving a smile to the nurse, she said, "I'm fine. Thank you." The bathroom was across the room as she went in slowly, closing the door behind her. It didn't take much of looking at herself in the mirror before she flinched. "Eww... My hair is a rat's nest." She still felt fatigued from all the pain meds they gave her as she stood there and rubbed her eyes.

The name 'Leoko' kept popping into her head as she looked at herself in the mirror, dazed out in thought._ 'Leoko? Why does that guy keep crossing my mind? Did he really want to murder me that badly? I... can't remember...' _She saw her marked hand in the mirror as it caught her eye, making her look down at her hand, open palmed. The teardrop mark of mates still remained there, emerging from the area of the Sapphire Promise. At first, she looked at it questioningly, as if not to remember what it was. However, it didn't take long before memories of that night flashed into her mind, bringing a pinkish hue to her cheeks._ 'He's the reason this is here... but why would he do that and then hurt me?' _She now had two different and opposite memories alternating in her mind, confusing her more than she had been before.

Did we forget someone? Oh yeah! What about Kyouso taking care of Leoko's place? Sure has been a while huh? At the time, Kyouso sat in the living room playing with an expensive and fragile glass hummingbird decoration. "Where are those two? They've been gone for so long. What's keeping them?" He then accidentally dropped the glass figure due to being so careless and less careful with it. He didn't seem to care as he shrugged. "Oh well. At least I get to chill here in this awesome pad." He smiled and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. However, it didn't take long before he opened his eyes again and sat up straight. "I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something." Bear was outside barking at his empty dog dish as Kyouso yelled, "SHUT UP MUTT! You're messing with my thinking! I'm forgetting something and you're not making my memory any better!"

Leoko and Kin had to remain in hiding from the police that tracked them down. Leoko altered their scents with his waterpowers to rinse the smells away and prevent tracking. The two stayed in the forest that night, sitting near the fire and listening to the crackles of the wood. The half demon watched as the flames grew and shot up toward the sky, letting off black puffs of smoke. He looked down at his necklace as he watched the reflections of the fire across it. This made him reach down to the pendant and easily become amused at the colors as he held the necklace in his hand while it still hung around his neck. "Where did you get that necklace?" Kin asked him, grabbing his attention as he looked up. "Did Karen give it to you?"

"No. It was given to me since I was a baby to help me with controlling my powers, since I'm only a half demon," Leoko replied, releasing his gentle hold on the pendant. "It was from my father. He and my mother recognized the unbalanced control of my powers at an early age, so they agreed to give me the control of the sword, the pendant that aids in the powers of my kind." "And now he wants it back," Kin added. Leoko looked at him, surprised that he knew this. Kin continued, "But you can't let him have it, can you? There's something dark he wants to accomplish with that sword now and you are curious as to what it is, are you not?" Leoko realized this himself as he thought about it, soon nodding. "Yeah... there is." He gave Kin a curious look. "Do you happen to know what it is?" Kin shook his head. "I didn't happen to see that far. Sorry." Leoko sighed heavily. "Ugh... again, you are a _great _help," he stated in sarcasm. Kin rolled his eyes as he nodded in somewhat of an agreement.

"Do you remember what happened?" an officer asked Karen as she sat up in her hospital bed. Karen thought hard on it as she replied, "Not really... All I remember is the moment he stabbed me." "Do you remember _why _he stabbed you?" Karen shook her head in response. The officer sighed lowly and looked at another policeman next to him. Their eyes seemed to say everything to each other as they briefly nodded. The first officer went back to questioning. "Do you remember him from before?" Karen blushed a bit as she replied, "Yeah... I do. He... he marked me." This made the officers tilt their heads curiously. "Marked you?" Karen showed them the Sapphire Promise, holding out her hand palm first. The officers studied her hand and looked at each other. One of the officers said, "That's the mark of mates, something that means much to demon tribes. Usually it symbolizes that a female means the world to them. It's like marriage."

"But I only belong to him," Karen interrupted. "He doesn't have the same mark because... I'm not like him." The first officer seemed to hold a stern look, more than he did before. "So he is somewhat in control of you, over you... like the boss?" Karen looked down as she said, "It seems that way, as I can remember... yeah. He said he marked me as his mate, but... I wasn't able to do the same for him because I'm not what he is." "And what is he?" the officer asked. Karen looked up at him as she replied, "A half demon... half water demon." The second officer seemed to write things down as he nodded in observation. "Alright, we'll leave you alone for today Miss Tayka. We'll let you get some rest. You should be able to go home in a week or so. The doctors say you're doing well. It's as if your wound is healing faster than normal and it's amazing." Karen smiled wide at this. "Really?" The officer smiled at her and nodded as he bid her good day and left with the other. The news seemed to cheer her up as she smiled and closed her eyes in satisfactory relaxation.

"This is what me and Karen used to have to do," Leoko told Kin as they sat in an alleyway at night. Kin looked around as he shivered. "I don't like it out here... I don't see how you and my sister could stand it out here." Leoko chuckled a bit. "Well I had no choice in the matter really. Neither of us did. I had nowhere to go and neither did she. We just kinda... clicked." This brought a smile to Leoko's face, but Kin secretly frowned because of the visions he had seen. He still didn't want to tell Leoko what he had seen to come.

Kyouso was asleep on the couch the next morning as he relaxed, but then there was a banging at the door that startled him from his sleep. "Whoa! What...? Oh. I'M COMING! I'M COMING! SHEESH!" He walked to the door and opened it as he was faced with officers. "Where is Leoko Mystuga?" Kyouso blinked. "At the amusement park?" The officer pointed to the others as he said, "YOU TWO! Go check the amusement park! Officer Ramos and I will check the house." Bear barked wildly at the men as they walked into the house. Kyouso stared at them questioningly as they investigated. One other police officer stood in front of Kyouso as he asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Because I was told to watch their house," he replied. The officer wrote this down on his clipboard and then asked, "So do you know anything about what has happened lately?" "Does it look like I watch the news?" The policeman stared and answered, "Not really, sir." The other two came out of the room as they shook their heads, indicating that they found nothing. The main sheriff nodded and turned to Kyouso, bidding him good day as they left and shut the door behind them.

"Damn po-po," Kyouso said to himself as he flopped down on the couch and sighed. "What the hell did they want anyway?" He then shrugged as he yawned lazily. "Oh well. At least now I get to catch up on my sleep." Just as he closed his eyes, there was banging at the door again. Kyouso glared as he rushed to the door, opening it quickly and harshly. "WHAT? Look, I don't have any damned donuts, so why don't you just...! Leoko?" The half demon rushed inside as he closed the door behind him. He was acting rather strange and Kyouso could tell as he asked, "What's with you?" Leoko sighed. "Sneaking by the cops." He peeked out the window as he watched for police, but he saw none thankfully.

Leoko turned to Kyouso as he asked, "Were they looking for me?" "I thought they were raiding the house for doughnuts, but I think your reasoning makes more sense. What did you do?" Leoko looked down with a frown. "I'd rather not talk about it." Kyouso rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now give me the...! Who's that?" His demand was interrupted by seeing Kin walk inside stealthily. "I'm Karen's brother Kin." "Congratulations," Kyouso stated with sarcasm, then looked at Leoko and resumed his demand as he held out his hand. "Give me that necklace as agreed." Leoko just smirked. "I never said I'd give you the necklace." Kyouso's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Yes you did! We agreed that I would watch your house while you went out with your woman!" "No, _you _made all the accusations. I just let you believe what you wanted." Kyouso sweatdropped at that. Leoko was right. He never did say anything in reply to Kyouso's demands and negotiations. The half demon had bent the truth on Kyouso, making a fool of the demon. Kyouso crossed his arms and glared at Leoko. "You are so unfair, you cheater." Leoko smirked. "I know."

Kin was looking out the window as he said, "Hey Leoko, dude, we're not free exactly." "Why not?" Leoko asked with that sarcastic 'oh great' thought as he accompanied Kin at the window. That's when he saw what Kin was looking at. A police car was in the driveway again. "Shit! They're coming for us! How did they find out we were here?" Leoko asked in near panic as he got away from the window. Kin grabbed Leoko's hand as he pulled him toward the couch and they hid under the couch cushions. "We have to at least try to hide."

"Thanks for the ride home," Karen told the officers with a smile as she stepped out of the police car. "And thanks for the doughnuts," she added, walking toward her house. When she went inside and set her box of doughnuts on the table, she stopped and blinked as she saw Kyouso sitting there on the bumpy couch humorously obvious at trying not to be obvious with hiding anything. "They're not here offi... Oh. It's just you. Leoko's woman." Karen blinked at him. "You said what now?" At hearing Karen's voice, Leoko had reacted to it. "KAREN!" he shouted as Kyouso suddenly flew up through the air and Leoko came out from under the couch cushions beneath where Kyouso had been... before he went crashing into a table. Karen's heart jumped and she backed up a couple steps at this surprising shout, and even more when she saw who it was. "You..." she said, seeming afraid.

Leoko saw her fearful appearance as he seemed confused, but he smiled lightly at her as he passed that off as nothing significant. "Hey Kare... I'm so glad to see you." Karen's fearful eyes watched him as she backed away a couple of steps. This confused the half demon as he looked at her questioningly. "Karen?" She still stepped back, watching him fearfully as her eyes never left him. "You hurt me," she finally said, her heart racing and making her feel even more paranoid. Leoko frowned as he took one step closer, holding his hand out to her. "Baby... I didn't mean to do that to you. I had no choice. I had to take the curse away. I never wanted to hurt you."

Karen's fearful appearance only increased as she ran for the door. She reached out for it, putting her hand on it and not even realizing its odd light blue color. Once she lay a hand on it, her eyes became listless as they closed slowly and she fell backwards. Leoko was right there behind her suddenly as he caught her. "What did you do?" Kin asked as he walked up to them. Leoko looked aside at him and answered, "Its a spell of mine. A certain ice trick. It's so cold that one touch of it will send through the body and make one unconscious for a short time. It's enough to send the body into a minor shock confusion. Not harmful unless I want it to be..." He looked down at Karen calmly and concerned as he finished, "And I don't want it to be." His hand gently stroked her hair as he held Karen there on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Karen's body lay motionless on the bed as Leoko sat next to her, stroking her hair softly and remembering the sweet feeling of her hair upon his fingers. She didn't move at all, save the motions of her breathing. With her chest moving up and down slightly, this reassured him that she was indeed alive, just unconscious.

"You'd better get away from her before she wakes up, man," Kin warned as he paced the floor. "She's gonna wake up and she'll be all 'Oh my gosh it's you!' and you'll be all 'No wait, Karen. It's okay. Don't be afraid.' Then she'll be all 'Don't hurt me please!'" "Kin… Shut up," Leoko interrupted with a sigh. "You're making my migraine worse." Kin zipped his mouth as he stopped jabbering and sighed, walking closer and looking at her. "So that's my sister… Karen?" Kyouso stood nearby as he looked between the siblings. "There is a family resemblance."

Leoko didn't pay attention to this as he continued to gaze upon Karen's restful expression. The memories of having to relieve that curse still burned in his memory. It was hard to believe that he had to do such a thing to his mate. He resented Kyote so much for this.

"What are you going to do?" Kin asked Leoko as he looked at him. Leoko shook his head, unsure of what he should do. He was silent for a bit, still just looking at Karen and making an inner decision. Kyouso growled lowly in irritation. "Ugh, this is so dramatic. How long are you going to just sit there and stare at her?" Leoko flashed a light glare back in Kyouso's direction, but soon fixed his stare on Karen again.

The woman's eyes slowly began to flicker and Leoko's eyes had a glint of hope in them as his stare brightened. Once her eyes opened, she sat up on the bed quite quickly, her eyes full of fear. "Oh my gosh! It's you!" Leoko held his hands out at her as if to try and ask her not to overreact. "No wait, Karen. It's okay. Don't be afraid." She just backed up a bit against the headboard as she replied, "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Told you," Kin stated, seeing as how they said just as he knew they would. Leoko rolled his eyes at Kin and looked at Karen calmly again. "Karen… it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." When he said 'promise', her memory flooded with the Sapphire Promise and what he had told her, all the promises he had made to her. Her eyes softened somewhat, but she still seemed leery of him. Leoko smiled softly at her, seeing how she must have remembered something. When he saw her clutching the ring, he knew then what she had remembered. "That's the Sapphire Promise. Remember that, Karen? I promised you that I would always be here for you. I love you Karen."

Those words definitely sounded familiar to her as her eyes released their fear. Memories flooded back to her as her eyes watered. "Leo…" His smile was so known to her, as was his embrace when he held her close. "There's my Kare Bear." Kin and Kyouso snickered as they mocked the nickname Leoko had given her, which earned them a light glare from the half demon. Karen looked up and noticed them there as well, seeing the addition of another new face: Kin. Kin gave a smile at her as he said, "Hey Karen." She observed him questioningly as she stared at him. "Who are you?" She looked at Leoko as if to ask him who the new person was, but before she got any response, they heard banging at the door. This caught all their attention as they looked at the door. "Open up!" a voice demanded. Kin and Leoko looked at each other fearfully, knowing who it was. "Okay," Kyouso replied to them with a shrug, walking in the living room and opening the front door. "No!" Kin and Leoko yelled in unison, but it was too late now. Kyouso had gullibly opened the door to the cops.

"You're under arrest!" the officers yelled as they ran into the room and swarmed Leoko and Kin. They had simply run past Kyouso. A couple of the officers even grabbed Karen's arms. "Hey! What's going on?" she asked in surprise as they began to seize her. "We know about you, Karen Leanne Tayka. You skipped towns thinking no one would find you. Did you even know your parents were dead?" "Yes." "Did you know your foster parents are dead?" Karen's eyes showed a bit of surprise. "No… I didn't know that, but why do I have to be arrested?" The officers fixed the handcuffs upon her hands as one of them said, "There is reason to believe that you are responsible for your foster family's death. Blood test results show that you are abnormal. You're not like other humans." Karen bit her lower lip. This was not going well.

"Wait! Don't arrest her! She didn't do anything! Wait!" Leoko yelled as he tried to resist, but they only threw him against the wall to hold him still. "You have the right to remain silent. Need I say the rest?" the officer snapped as he shoved Leoko out of the room. Two officers with each of them— Kin, Leoko, and Karen— the three of them were led out of the house and into the authority vehicles.

Kyouso hadn't been arrested. He was lucky he wasn't in on all this. Standing there in confusion for a moment, he finally dismissed it and shrugged. "Oh well. Not my problem. I'm gonna go play in that bubbly tub."

A bright light flashed into Karen's eyes as she winced, but her orbs soon adjusted to the light as she looked ahead of her and around the room. An investigator stepped up to her as he looked at her with an authoritative look. She was so sick of this look. "What is your relationship with the half demon Leoko?" Karen looked at the man and sighed on the inside. Might as well cooperate. "He's my mate." The officers in the background stared in confusion, but shrugged and wrote down the answer. She eyed them for a short time, but then led her eyes back to the investigator.

"He's your mate, huh? Odd. It says on these records that you didn't claim this. He did," the investigator said with a bit of a skeptical tone. Karen nodded. "Yeah and he was right. My memory had been lost and I didn't know this." The man's eyes peered at her through the light as he pondered another inquiry. "Does this half demon you now claim to be your mate have special abilities?" Karen nodded. "Yeah. Of course he does. He's a half water demon." The officers wrote this down and then she was asked, "Did he place some kind of spell upon you to make you believe this somehow?" Karen shook her head promptly. "No! No it's not like that at all! I am his mate. He loves me very much."

"And why didn't you believe this before? Was it because he had stabbed you?" he asked. Karen sighed. She hated this third degree. No, this was _fourth_ degree. Still, she calmly answered him and didn't lose her cool. "No. It was because I had lost my memory and didn't fully remember what had happened and why he stabbed me." The investigator nodded. "And why did he stab you, Miss Tayka?" "Because he had to release me from the curse." This caught the investigator's attention. "The curse?" "Yes. The curse that Kyote placed on me." The officers nodded to each other and wrote this down.

The investigator seemed less than pleased, but he hardly showed it. "Alright then, that will be enough questioning on that matter. Let's move on, shall we?" In her mind, Karen was in sarcasm mode thinking 'Sure why not?' She gave a nod. "Alright." "Now, why did you flee your foster family?" Karen hated speaking of this matter, but she would be serene and answer these questions as well. Just great. Now she was being interrogated on two different subjects.

This one was more nerve-racking however. There was an awful truth about the past that she didn't want to reveal. Still, she seemed to have it together as she spoke calmly. "They had been drinking way too much and so I got away from them." "Did they abuse you in any way?" Karen gave a nod. "Yes. They would hit me sometimes, especially if I didn't take only one's side on the matter of arguments."

The investigator walked around her a bit as he spoke to her. "You were only a minor when you fled the house." Thank you, Sherlock. "I know I was, but now I'm eighteen. I don't see the problem—""About a week after you left, your parents were found dead. Were you or anyone you know responsible for this?" Karen looked at him in surprise that he would jump to this conclusion, but also there was a hint of fear in her eyes from the past with her biological parents that haunted her memories. "I didn't kill my foster parents." Which was true. She didn't kill her foster parents. The man gave her a harder look as he said, "Your room had been found trashed when our investigators observed the scene. Were you responsible for this?"

Karen had to tell the truth about the matter. "Yes… I had done that, but it was… an accident." She hesitated to tell them this, knowing it would be hard for them to believe that something like that was an accident. Her hesitation made the investigator more intuitive though. She figured he'd ask how it was an accident, but he didn't. Instead, he asked, "When you were a little girl and they found your true mother dead, you crying in the corner not far from her, they sent you to a foster family. The house was trashed as well, but surprisingly there was no sign of a struggle or any other presences, nor was there any sign of your father. There were no fingerprints from anyone else on her or anything within the house. Only her blood was spilled, and you were the only one there."

Karen's eyes showed a bit more fear now. They were getting closer to a verdict, and this was one from a long time ago. Her heart rate increased, but she tried to remain gathered and calm on the outside. The investigator stepped closer. This just built on to the tension, especially seeing into the man's eyes. "Were you responsible for your mother's death?" Her eyes widened. Did they know?

"Ahh, what grand memories," Kin's voice stated from a familiar puddle of water on the prison's floor. "It should be. This is your third time being a puddle. Congrats," Leoko's sarcastic reply added in. "Ha. Ha," Kin answered in the same tone. Their puddle moved along the floor of the prison almost invisibly, or at least it did at first…

"Why is my puddle yellow? Did we run through something spilled on the floor?" Leoko wondered as their puddle became more visible. Kin's innocent whistle lightly echoed and Leoko softly yelled, "Eww! Kin!" "Well sorry! Seeing this puddle and actually _being_ this puddle made me have to go really badly." Leoko made a disgusted sound and kept moving cooperatively with Kin as their combined puddle of water.

A couple of security officers were sitting and talking when they stopped and looked down. It wasn't natural to see a yellow puddle of water gliding across the floor on its own. One of the cops pointed and yelled, "It's that half demon!" The other got out his gun and shot at the puddle. The bullets hit the puddle, but didn't stick. They phased through just as it would through actual water. Kin yelped nervously though, even if he wasn't hurt. "Concentrate and keep up! Come on!" Leoko yelled, the puddle vibrating with his yells.

Meanwhile, Karen was still being questioned. She still hadn't answered as she sat quietly, her fear building more and more. "Did you kill her, Karen?" the investigator asked again. Karen felt a lump in her throat as she almost felt sick. Memories flashed in her mind. Objects flying, her mother screaming as she was stabbed with a flying sharp piece of glass, the horror as she watched her mother's last breath. It brought a queasy feeling to her stomach.

Just as she had opened her mouth to answer, she saw a yellow puddle slip under the door. Baffled by this just as the investigator and the officers were, she just stared. They all did. Leoko and Kin formed their bodies from the puddle and the yellow fell from them. "Phew! Glad that didn't stick to me," Kin said in relief. Leoko nodded briefly. "So am I. Thank you powers." Karen's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Leoko." It wasn't much of a reunion as three other officers broke into the room behind them. "Hold it right there!" Leoko and Kin gave each other flat looks as if to say 'Oh great. More fun.'

Leoko smashed the officers up against the wall with his waterpowers, and then rushed over to Karen as he threw her over his shoulder. Karen shrieked a bit from the sudden motion, but she didn't object as Leoko ran out with her. Kin followed soon after, slamming the door behind him with his telekinesis. The officers were temporarily trapped in there, giving the three enough time to escape hopefully. It was the plan, anyway. "Everything's so complicated with you, isn't it?" Karen asked as Leoko ran with her. He smirked back at her as he answered, "Damn straight."

Karen gave a smile to him, but Leoko's smile faded as he saw the cops bust out of the room. "Damn it! Run!" "I am!" Kin answered from behind. Leoko looked ahead of him and halted when he saw that they were surrounded. The three stood together and Leoko sighed. "This is getting so old, but let's go on a fourth time of your puddle adventures Kin. Just… hold your bladder this time." Kin gave him a flat glare and Leoko turned himself, Karen, and Kin all three into one big puddle. The officers shot at the puddle to no avail and the puddle trio escaped into a sewage drain line.

They ended up coming out at the outside of the building and Leoko materialized them again. Karen looked at her body and blinked. "Wow that was odd." Kin stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm used to it," he said with a proud smile. Leoko just shook his head in disbelief of Kin's natural manner. "I don't see why you are bragging about this." Kin grinned. "I can show you something to brag about." He placed one hand on Leoko's shoulder and another on Karen's shoulder as they vanished and popped up randomly at Karen and Leoko's house.

Leoko looked at Kin in surprise. "You can trace to other places?" Kin nodded with a proud smile as he stood tall. "Yep. I told you I am awesome." Leoko punched Kin in the arm as a response. "Why didn't you do that before?" he yelled. Kin held his arm and made a fake pouting face. "I don't knowwwww… Did you have to hit me?" Leoko sighed heavily. "You have no common sense, do you?"

Not long after he had said that, Kyouso tackled Leoko to the ground and pinned him, glaring down at him. "Remove that damned barrier and give me that pendant!" Strangely, Kyouso then began to float in the air. "What the…?" He looked back at Karen, who was the one doing this. She had her finger pointed at him and was using her telekinesis to lift him off of Leoko. "Be nice," she said sternly.

Kin smiled at that. "Yep. You're definitely my sister." When Karen heard this, she looked aside at Kin in surprise, accidentally letting go of her control and dropping Kyouso on Leoko. The earth demon landed with an 'Oof!' and Leoko responded the same. Karen's eyes were wide in surprise as she looked at Kin. "You're my… brother?" Kin nodded. "Yeppers. Kin Tayka. That's me." Karen ran to Kin and embraced him. "I never knew I had a brother!" she exclaimed. Kin laughed and held her in return.

Kyouso and Leoko stood up as they watched the family reunion. They looked aside at each other, then back at the siblings. "I think I missed something," Kyouso stated as he blinked. Leoko simply nodded. "Where have you been?" Karen asked all excitedly as she released her hold on her brother. "I've been here and there, being placed in jail for being naughty." Karen looked at him in a surprise, but then laughed. "You're a convict? Oh my goodness. You sure do fit in with us now, that's for sure. What did you do?" Kin shrugged. "Eh, I was just using my telekinesis to steal me a few goods. Nothing big." Karen just chuckled at that and Leoko blinked. "You can laugh about that?" He then smiled and embraced Karen from behind. "That's my silly Kare Bear." Karen smiled and placed her hands on Leoko's that were around her stomach.

"Karen," Kin intervened with a serious face. "I have info that can top anything of yours." Karen gave him her attention as she listened to him. "Your dad's not dead." Karen's lips curled into a surprised open-mouthed smile. "He isn't?" she exclaimed. "He's alive?" "Yeah he is. Who do you think I've been chillin' with all these years? He is my dad after all… yours too." Karen's smile dissipated a little as she asked, "Why didn't he come for me? Didn't he try to find me?" Kin smiled. "Yeah of course he did. We've both been searching for you. Once he told me we had more family and that I had a little sis, I set out to find you once I had that vision of you."

"You're psychic too?" she asked, her eyes bright. Kin nodded and she seemed extremely surprised to know she wasn't the only freak human anymore. Leoko sighed lightly, feeling somewhat left out of the conversation, but he understood. Brother and sister had to get to know each other. They were family after all.

"I have news that can top yours," Karen said as she grinned. Kin gave her his attention. "Go for it." Karen stroked the back of Leoko's hand with her thumb. "Alright. I'm pregnant."

Thump…

Karen paused and looked back, seeing that Leoko had passed out from the news. Kin blinked at that. "Huh. I thought he'd take it better than that."


End file.
